En pleno corazón
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Se trata de la traducción del fic de Gottevil En plein coeur. Una asesina a sueldo recibe como encargo matar a una tal Regina Mills... Swanqueen. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas. Vuelvo con otro fic francés. Este es cortito. Se trata de un fic AU, su título en francés es** _ **En plein coeur**_ **, lo he traducido por** _ **En pleno corazón**_ **. Su autora es Gottevil. Espero que os guste. Es diferente a todos los demás, como nos tiene acostumbrados esta escritora.**

 **Un nuevo encargo**

Su respiración era lenta, sus movimientos precisos. Los latidos de su corazón ralentizándose poco a poco, cada nueva expiración hacía ralentizar su ritmo cardiaco aún un poco más.

Por la mirilla telescópica veía que el hombre estaba inmerso en una gran conversación, visiblemente agitado, su interlocutor gesticulaba en todos los sentidos, ciertamente molesto por la situación o quizás simplemente decepcionado porque su plato de espaguetis no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas. El interior del restaurante era sobrio y poco atractivo, seguramente elegido por su discreción y por no ser nada llamativo, nada mejor para tratar un asunto de negocios o para hablar de cosas que no deben ser divulgadas.

Rápidamente, el hombre sentado frente a la víctima, el camarero que iba de mesa en mesa, los clientes que se movían se convirtieron en invisibles para ella, su mente hizo abstracción de todo lo que la rodeaba. Una única cosa importaba el objetivo, nada más que el objetivo.

El ruido del viento, el canto de los pájaros a algunos metros de ella, posados en la barandilla del balcón, el murmullo incesante provocado por las idas y venidas de los coches abajo, nada podía molestarla. Ella estaba encerrada en su burbuja, concentrada en una sola cosa, su respiración, lenta y reposada, y en el hombre que estaba delante de su mirilla.

A veces, sonreía pensando que los segundos que precedían a la muerte de un hombre estaban cerca de la meditación que practicaban los adeptos al yoga o al budismo. La ironía de la situación, a veces, le arrancaba una pequeña carcajada. Imaginarse que las personas hacían ese tipo de cosas para encontrar la paz interior le parecía idiota, pero sobre todo particularmente realista. Después de todo, ella misma no se sentía bien sino en momentos como este, muy extraños para ella. Su vida tumultuosa la había llevado a hacer muchas elecciones, a menudo malas, a veces muy arriesgadas, pero hoy, como siempre que se encontraba a punto de cumplir un encargo, estaba serena, y a veces, se preguntaba si el término era el correcto, feliz.

Desviando la mirilla algunos grados para verificar que el viento no había cambiado, posó su mirada en una pequeña bandera suspendida en la ventana vecina a la del restaurante. Frunciendo el ceño, hizo un cálculo rápido para ajustar su tiro a las modificaciones del entorno, una ligera brisa se había levantado. Posando su dedo sobre la estrella de su mirilla telescópica, ajustó ésta un poco hacia la izquierda. Satisfecha de su medición, volvió a reposicionar la mira sobre la sien del objetivo.

Delicadamente su dedo se posó en el gatillo, acariciándolo una vez, después dos, en un gesto habitual, casi supersticioso.

Ralentizando ligeramente su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, se tomó algunos segundos, cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, aguantó su respiración. El gesto fue rápido, preciso, incisivo, casi instintivo. A trescientos metros más allá, el hombre llevó el tenedor a su boca y se desplomó, sin estertor, sin un grito. Estaba muerto antes incluso de tocar el suelo. Un chorro de sangre manchó las paredes beige situadas algunos metros más lejos. Los manteles blancos y rojos de las mesas adquirieron un tinte escarlata que sin duda nunca se iría.

Después de unos segundos de estupor, el hombre sentado frente a la víctima comenzó a gritar, alertando a los camareros y a otros clientes. Rápidamente la agitación que nacía en el restaurante dejó lugar al horror, la gente comenzaba a comprender que acababa de producirse un asesinato bajo sus ojos.

La joven mujer ya había guardado su fusil, desmontado pieza a pieza con delicadeza, cada una de ellas colocada en su sitio en la maleta. Sin darse prisa, dejó la habitación del vacío apartamento que ocupaba hasta ese momento, bajando los escalones uno a uno, tarareando una melodía solo conocida por ella.

Salió del inmueble sin echar la mirada atrás, y con paso seguro cogió la arteria principal de la ciudad. Después de algunos cientos de metros de caminata, se unió a un transportista que la esperaba en una plaza de un parking.

«Buenos días» dijo ella sonriendo, tendiendo la mano para saludar al joven mensajero que fumaba esperando el paquete.

«¿Señora Teller?»

«¡Yo misma! Tome, aquí está el paquete como convenimos. Tenga cuidado, es frágil»

«Ningún problema, señora, no se preocupe, su entrega se hará sin ningún inconveniente. Compruebe que la dirección es la correcta, por favor»

La joven cogió el documento que él le tendía, lo recorrió en diagonal. De todas maneras, salvo la dirección que era la de un almacén, todo el resto de información puesta en el formulario era falsa. Tras firmar rápidamente en la parte de abajo del papel, se lo devolvió al hombre que despegó la parte adhesiva del formulario y lo pegó en el paquete, y después añadió un sello.

«Ya está señora Teller, el paquete ha sido recibido, será entregado mañana como se acordó»

«Genial» respondió la joven sonriendo, y alejándose ya con paso rápido «¡Qué tenga un buen día!»

Sin esperar la respuesta del joven mensajero, continuó alejándose del lugar del crimen, sin la menor señal de estrés.

Algunas manzanas más lejos, se metió en una callejuela, se quitó rápidamente su abrigo y su peluca morena, tirando todo en una palera vacía y retomó su camino silbando, frotando sus largos cabellos rubios con gesto vivo para colocarlos en su lugar.

Sentada en la terraza de una cafetería, la magnífica rubia saboreaba su café pacientemente mientras leía el periódico de la mañana. El titular mencionaba su hazaña del día anterior, lo que la hacía sonreír. Era consciente de que su trabajo era moralmente discutible, pero siempre se sentía orgullosa cuando veía que los periódicos hablaban de sus hazañas, y sobre todo ver escrito, como en cada caso, que la policía no tenía ninguna pista.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que un hombre caminaba hacia ella, sacaba silla que estaba frente a ella, y se sentaba en la mesa sin pedir su permiso.

«¡Buenos días, Emma! Siempre tan bella» exclamó él sonriendo

«¡Gracias!» respondió la rubia sin alzar la cabeza. Hacía casi diez años que Graham era su contacto, y hacía casi diez años que intentaba meterla en su cama.

«¿Te afeitaste esta mañana con una cortacésped o qué?» dijo la joven al ver el aspecto descuidado del joven, sus cabellos negros apenas peinados, una barba de algunos días luciendo en su rostro.

«Sí…no, en fin, digamos que la noche ha sido larga»

«¡Dame los detalles!»

«Lo siento» respondió el hombre sonriendo «Veo que estás leyendo el resumen de tu gesta. Vas a tener otra página para añadir en tu álbum»

«Sí…pronto tendré que comenzar un tercero. Buen, basta de cortesía, ¿tienes lo que me debes?»

«Por supuesto…» dijo él tendiéndole un sobre bajo la mesa «Diez mil al contado, los noventa mil restantes son transferidos a tu cuenta»

«¡Super!» respondió la rubia estirando la mano bajo la mesa para coger el sobre que metió discretamente en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta roja «Voy a poder cogerme algunas semanas de vacaciones al sol, me va a hacer mucho bien, ya estoy harta del tono gris de Nueva York»

«Bueeeenoooo, realmente….» dijo el hombre rascándose el mentón «Quizás tengas que retrasar un poco tu viaje a las Bahamas, tengo una proposición que hacerte»

«Si implica que tú y yo estemos en posición horizontal, olvídalo antes de que haga que tragues este periódico» dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño

«Jajajaj, no, querida, aunque me gustaría mucho tener el placer de ver lo que eres capaz de hacer bajo unas sábanas» dijo él con un guiño «Lo que tengo que proponerte es un nuevo encargo»

«¿Para quién esta vez?»

«No te lo puedo decir, el cliente quiere mantener el anonimato»

«¡Bien!» respondió Emma levantándose y cogiendo su periódico «Buenos días, Graham, ¡hasta la próxima!»

«No, no, no, quédate, quédate, por favor…»

Sin decir una palabra, la rubia volvió a sentarse.

«¡Cómo de cargante puedes ser con tus principios» gruñó el hombre golpeando la mesa con los dedos.

«No trabajo nunca sin…»

«Sin conocer el nombre del cliente, lo sé, lo sé, ¡hace años que te conozco!»

«Entonces, deberías saber que no merece la pena intentar jugármela diciéndome que es _top secret_ » respondió Emma inclinando ligeramente la cabeza «Sabes bien que me gusta saber para quién trabajo…por si le entran ganas de metérmela doblada, poder saber a qué puerta golpear»

«Tenía que probar, ¿no? Después de todo quién no intenta…»

«Nada, no consigue nada» exclamó la rubia terminando la frase «Déjate de blablabla, explícame todo antes de que pierda la paciencia»

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco preguntándose si una vez, una sola vez, conseguiría que la rubia no lo exprimiera como un limón.

«Objetivo de cuatrocientos mil…para la misma persona»

«¿El Señor Gold? ¿Otra vez? Definitivamente, ¿se le ha metido en la cabeza que mate a la mitad de la ciudad?»

«Digamos que un hombre de negocios tan poderoso a veces necesita alejar a ciertos competidores…de una manera u otra»

«Ya… en fin, después de todo, me da igual, todo lo que me importa es quién, cuándo y dónde»

«Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas saber» respondió el hombre abriendo su maletín, y sacando un sobre acortando que entregó a la joven.

«¿Una mujer?»

«Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Va en contra de tus principios?»

«No…solo que es raro, es todo» respondió Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

«Rica mujer de negocios, viuda, 29 años, un hijo de diez años…»

Graham miró a la rubia con expresión inquieta. No conocía gran cosa de ella, pero sabía que se había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia de orfanato en orfanato. Temía que el hecho de tener que matar al único progenitor que le quedaba al muchacho la hiciera rechazar el encargo.

«Lo dejaré huérfano» murmuró ella, más para ella misma que para el hombre.

«Sí…pero Gold ha precisado que si deseas deshacerte de él también, eso no le molestaría en gran medida»

«No tengo por costumbre matar a niños» respondió la rubia fusilando a Graham con la mirada.

«Lo sé, es lo que yo le he dicho» afirmó él con una sonrisa de lado

«Bien…¿consignas? ¿Hay que hacerlo pasar por un accidente?»

«No, nada de accidente esta vez. De hecho, él quiere que la mates de una forma muy particular»

Emma se esperaba cualquier cosa. Desde que ejercía ese trabajo, había tenido pedidos especiales, unos más extravagantes que otros. Además de disfrazar la muerte como suicidio, o por accidente, algunos clientes tenían exigencias particulares como el hecho de tirar a la víctima a un rio, aplastarla en un compresor de coches, incluso tirarla desde lo alto de un helicóptero en pleno vuelo. Ya nada la asombraba de ese extraño mundo.

«Tienes que matarla de un solo disparo, de uno solo. En pleno corazón»

«¿En pleno corazón? No debería ser difícil»

«No me preocupo de eso» respondió el hombre sonriendo «¿Entonces?»

«Entonces puedes hacer el ingreso, doscientos mil en mi cuenta, te enviaré las coordenadas a lo largo del día, y el resto una vez el trabajo hecho, como siempre»

«¡Perfecto! Tienes un mes…»

«De sobra. Voy a estudiar un poco todo esto» dijo ella sacudiendo el expediente.

Sin dar tiempo a Graham para que respondiera, Emma se levantó, y se puso su periódico bajo el brazo.

«Hasta pronto, morenazo. Y la próxima vez, dúchate, apestas a perfume de chica a diez metros»

El hombre se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla sonriendo, siguiendo con la mirada a la rubia, o más concretamente sus nalgas apretadas en un ajustado vaquero, hasta que desapareció por la esquina de la calle.

Metiendo las llaves en la cerradura, la joven suspiró. Ella que había previsto tomar el aire, alejarse de la ciudad durante un tiempo, tenía que retrasar, una vez más, sus vacaciones. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, tiró las llaves sobre el mueble que había en la entrada. Dejando primero el periódico en la mesita, se quitó después su chaqueta de cuero rojo que dejó delicadamente sobre el sofá.

Con paso rápido se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera para coger una cerveza fría. Desgraciadamente para ella, el servicio de planta no había todavía reabastecido su reserva de bebida. Suspirando con expresión desolada delante de su nevera vacía, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el mini bar para servirse un whisky solo.

Con el dinero que ganaba con sus encargos se permitía vivir en lujosos hoteles o en residencias de alto standing con servicio de habitaciones. Pero como había previsto dejar su apartamento ese día, las mujeres de la limpieza no habían llenado su despensa.

Después de haber bebido algunos buches del líquido ambarino, dejó el vaso en la mesita y se fue a la habitación. Hurgó en su maleta para sacer su álbum de recuerdos que acarició con la palma de la mano.

Instalándose de nuevo en el salón, dejo el álbum en la mesita mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Con un par de tijeras en la mano, corto cuidadosamente el artículo de prensa que hablaba del asesinato del día anterior. Abrió el álbum, pasó las páginas, una a una, haciendo desfilar más de una década de trabajo. Cada página llevaba la anotación de una fecha, una hora o un nombre. En cada una de ellas, en el centro, estaba pegado un artículo del periódico local de la ciudad en la que había cometido el asesinato.

Cada encargo le evocaba emociones diferentes, a veces orgullo, alegría, pero bastante a menudo, eran las náuseas y un profundo asco hacia ella misma lo que predominaba sobre el resto.

Estar obligada a matar para ganarse la vida, aunque a menudo los encargos eran sobre personas sospechosas o totalmente podridas, a veces le revolvía el estómago.

Inspirando profundamente, se abofeteó mentalmente y se recobró. Yendo a la antepenúltima página del álbum, cogió un bolígrafo y escribió «20 de enero de 2014, Gregory Mendell»

Cogió la grapadora que tenía al lado, posicionó el artículo en el centro y grapó sus cuatro esquinas.

Acariciando el artículo, suspiró dándose cuenta de que su próximo encargo sería el último de ese álbum. ¿Comenzaría otro? ¿O era la señal de que era hora de bajar las armas y hacer otra cosa? A menudo se imaginaba retirándose, disfrutando de la vida bajo el sol con alguien a quien amar de verdad. Pero después de unas copas, esa visión onírica se desvanecía rápidamente. Desgraciadamente, maltratada desde su más tierna infancia, Emma se había convencido con el tiempo de que no estaba hecha para un final feliz.

Sabía que su trabajo la acompañaría hasta el final de sus días. Estaba hecha para eso, era buena y reconocida en el oficio, y estaba convencida de que moriría un día con el arma en la mano…o por sorpresa, abatida por un tirador colocado doscientos metros más lejos.

Levantándose para servirse otro trago, cogió el expediente que dejó sobre la barra. Lo abrió con gesto desenvuelto, recorrió las hojas una a una, intentando comprender a quién tenía que matar. Después de algunos minutos, Emma decidió dejarlo por ese día, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto, pronto no tendría las ideas claras.

Pidió una comida rápida al servicio de habitaciones, y se puso a planificar su velada ideal. Un baño caliente y una serie tonta en la tele la ayudarían a conciliar el sueño, esperando que fuera tranquilo, y sobre todo, sin pesadillas.

Cogiendo la botella de whisky para llevarla con ella al sofá, cerró el expediente.

«Hasta mañana, señora Mills»


	2. Chapter 2

**Electricidad en el aire**

Emma se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, como le pasaba demasiado a menudo para su gusto. El calor de sus sábanas la incitaba a quedarse acostada, pero como gran profesional, sabía que no podía perder el tiempo. Cuanto más rápido fuera llevado a cabo el trabajo, más rápido estaría disfrutando del sol y de las playas de fina arena.

Sin gran motivación, apartó los cobertores y salió de la cama. El frío envolvió rápidamente su cuerpo vestido con unas sencillas braguitas, obligándola a correr hasta el cuarto de baño y poner la ducha en funcionamiento, girando la llave del agua caliente hasta el máximo.

Mirándose unos segundos en el espejo, hizo una mueca al ver la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, los cabellos despeinados, los ojos entre abiertos agredidos por la intensa luz del cuarto de baño. Al ver el vapor salir de la cabina de ducha, Emma sonrió, el agua estaba finalmente a su temperatura. Tirando la prenda interior a una esquina del baño, se metió bajo la ducha ardiendo y saboreó la sensación de calor por todo su cuerpo que, poco a poco, retomaba su temperatura normal.

Después de más de veinte minutos, la rubia decidió cerrar el agua. Envolviéndose en una gran toalla blanca, decidió tomar el desayuno. Con la boca pastosa todavía debido a los vasos de más de la noche anterior, llamó al servició de habitaciones para pedir un café, un zumo de naranja y sobre todo algo con lo que llenar su estómago que gritaba de hambre.

Una vez saciada, comenzó a recoger algunas cosas y las metió en una maleta. Solo llevaba con ella lo estrictamente necesario. Uno o dos suéteres que le gustaban en particular, algunos vaqueros y ropa interior, nada más. Compraba su ropa cuando lo necesitaba, y a menudo la dejaba en el hotel o las quemaba para borrar toda huella de su paso. Solo dos cosas la acompañaban desde sus comienzos. Su arma preferida, una Glock 17 que su padrino le había regalado, acompañada de su silenciador, y sus álbumes en los que recogía todos los encargos que había llevado a buen término.

De repente, presa de un acceso de melancolía al recordar su pasado, posó su mano sobre la maleta para mantenerse de pie al sentir un mareo.

A veces cuando ese tipo de situaciones le pasaba, se soltaba a llorar sola en el borde de la cama o contra una puerta, desbordada por la fatiga o la soledad, a menudo a causa del alcohol. Entonces se daba cuenta de que su vida, su vida entera, se resumía en una infancia terrible, seguida de una vida de adulta en solitario, con la única cotidianidad de la violencia y la sangre, y como única amiga una arma a la que cuidaba como a su propio hijo.

Pero rápidamente se recobraba, obligándose a contener sus reacciones para no apiadarse de ella misma, obligándose a recobrar pie hasta la próxima caída de moral, que vendría en la próxima velada demasiado alcoholizada, seguramente después de haber acabado su nuevo encargo.

Pero hoy era un día relativamente bueno, no había tenido esa fase depresiva que a menudo la corroía, solo fue un golpe de fatiga que hace desaparecer enseguida. Motivada como nunca, se puso su chaqueta de cuero rojo, cogió su maleta y bajó a recepción a saldar su cuenta.

Un taxi la condujo a continuación hasta el aeropuerto Kenedy donde tomó un vuelo directo para Boston, lugar donde vivía su próximo objetivo.

El edificio blanco de fachada resplandeciente se erigía sobre catorce plantas. Emma siempre sentía un placer particular en reservar una suite en bonitos hoteles, y esta vez el azar había hecho bien las cosas, la víctima vivía en el barrio más elegante de Boston, a solo pocos metros de un hotel de alto standing.

Así que la joven pidió una habitación con vistas a la calle, lo que le permitiría tener visión directa de la casa de la víctima, evitándole incesantes desplazamientos y limitando así el riesgo de verse sorprendida.

Después de haber dejado la maleta en una esquina de la habitación, Emma se colocó delante de la ventana, el expediente de su futura víctima en las manos.

Lanzando cada cierto tiempo un vistazo a la casa del objetivo, estudió concienzudamente los documentos que Graham le había dado.

Sacando su pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta, garabateó rápidamente la información que le pareció más interesante.

" _Regina Mills, madre de familia de 29 años. Casada a los 17 años, viuda a los 23, un niño de 10 años. Trabaja como experta contable para diversas sociedades entre ellas la compañía Bealfire"_

«Ahora comprendo mejor por qué Gold quiere deshacerse de ella….ha debido encontrar algo no muy claro» murmuró la rubia sonriendo.

El hombre de negocios era un cliente regular de la joven. Ella trabajaba con él desde hacía varios años, los encargos con objetivos más o menos incómodos para él caían en sus manos regularmente.

A Emma no le gustaba particularmente Gold, al que había visto varias veces para hablar sobre detalles de los acuerdos, pero era alguien en quien confiaba para que le pagara a su debido tiempo, sin tener necesidad de amenazarlo o molestarlo.

Es más eso le beneficiaba, ya que el hombre tenía una guardia personal baste competente. No la asustaba, Emma era experta en toda clase de técnicas de combate y era capaz de matar con sus manos sin dificultad, pero no era lo que más le gustaba.

Al coger la foto adjunta al expediente, la bella rubia no pudo evitar encontrar a la joven mujer muy bonita, y sonrió bobaliconamente ante el retrato de la mujer de negocios. Después de haberla observado un rato, la dejó lejos y hojeó el resto de documentos.

Continuó cogiendo algunas notas, y Emma observó que Regina Mills no había tenido aventuras ni ninguna relación larga desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya que no había mención alguna de hombre en su vida.

Eso no la asombró especialmente, una madre soltera con ese tipo de trabajo no tendría mucho tiempo ni mucho espacio para una vida amorosa. En seguida hizo la comparación con su propia vida, sintiendo una punzada de compasión por la joven mujer.

Rápidamente devuelta a la realidad por su conciencia de profesional, Emma terminó de anotar algunos datos. Al mirar su reloj, constató que eran casi las 17:30, hora a la que Regina Mills volvía a casa, acompañada de su hijo.

Descendiendo por la calle, pasó por delante de la casa de su futura víctima y se colocó a algunas decenas de metros más lejos, apoyada en uno de los abundantes árboles que bordeaban la carretera.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Regina llegó a pie, sujetando de la mano a su hijo al que miraba con expresión enternecida, escuchando con atención el relato que hacía el pequeño de su día.

Emma, entonces, comenzó a caminar hacia su encuentro con el fin de cruzársela, para ver de cerca a la joven y confirmar que era la persona correcta. Al llegar a su altura, la mirada esmeralda de la rubia cruzó la mirada chocolate de la morena, y su corazón se saltó un latido. La foto que tenía en el expediente realmente no le hacía justicia a Regina. Sus hermosos cabellos negros, cortados a media melena, rodeaban un magnífico rostro de tez ligeramente bronceada, que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos marrones, en los que una chispa de malicia brilló por una fracción de segundo.

Emma detuvo su marcha y miró hacia atrás, después se dio la vuelta rápidamente cuando vio que la joven hizo lo mismo. Bajando la cabeza, retomó su camino a paso rápido, el rostro como un tomate.

De todos sus encargos, solo dos habían sido mujeres, pero nunca se había topado con una víctima tan bella. La prestancia que emanaba de esa magnífica mujer, combinada con su encanto y sus ojos, había derretido su corazón al momento.

Desapareciendo rápidamente para no hacerse descubrir por la bella morena, Emma volvió a su habitación de hotel, dando vueltas como un perro enjaulado, completamente desconcertada. Sin comprender por qué, decidió prepararse un baño caliente.

«¡Un baño…sí, eso es, un buen baño, eso es lo que necesito!»

Después de los minutos necesarios para que la bañera se llenase, la rubia se desvistió rápidamente y hundió su atlético cuerpo en el agua hirviendo.

Cerrando los ojos para relajarse, no lograba visualizar otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de Regina. Sin comprender lo que pasaba, Emma intentó abrir los ojos y cerrarlos una vez más, pero sin éxito.

«Estás loca, chica, ¿qué te pasa?» murmuró para ella misma

Sin conseguir quitarse la imagen de la bella morena de la cabeza, Emma encendió el pequeño televisor del cuarto de baño y comenzó a pasar los canales, esperando encontrar un programa que la hiciera pensar en otra cosa.

«¿Estás bien, mamá? Estás rara» preguntó el pequeño, mirando a su madre con expresión sorprendida.

«¿Qué? ¿Eh? Oh, no, perdón, cariño…toda va bien…solo he tenido un…un…» Regina miraba alejarse a esa magnífica rubia con paso rápido, totalmente en shock. Solo había divisado sus ojos esmeraldas por unos segundos, pero esa visión le había provocado un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

«¿Un qué?»

«Un…un…» ¿Un flechazo? Se preguntó, totalmente sorprendida. No, era totalmente imposible, ese tipo de cosas solo pasaba en el cine o en las novelas románticas para adolescentes. Ciertamente se vio sorprendida por algo en esa mujer, algo que no lograba explicarse, quizás ya la había visto en algún sitio y su mente buscaba desesperadamente recordarlo.

«Un pequeño golpe de cansancio, no es nada» añadió ella acariciando la cabeza del joven.

Deslizando la llave en la cerradura, Regina abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a su hijo.

«Ve a la cocina, te voy a hacer tu chocolate caliente»

El pequeño dejó su mochila en la entrada, colgó el abrigo en el perchero y corrió hasta la cocina canturreando.

Su madre cerró suavemente la puerta, no sin antes tomarse el tiempo de lanzar una ojeada hacia fuera, esperando en secreto que aquella bella rubia volviera sobre sus pasos.

Suspirando de decepción a su pesar, cerró la puerta, se pegó algunos segundos a ella resoplando, después sacudiendo la cabeza riéndose de ella misma, se unió a su hijo.

Sentada frente a la ventana de su habitación, Emma miraba fijamente el apartamento de Regina desde hacía unas horas. Anotando todas las idas y venidas, observaba cada detalle, cada paseo recurrente de una persona o de otra para estudiar con cuidado la vida del barrio, no queriendo dejar nada al azar.

En ese trabajo el menor error era fatal y podía transformar un encargo exitoso en una matanza sanguinolenta. Tenía que conocer de memoria las costumbres de su víctima, sus hechos y sus gestos habituales, la cantidad de amigos y vecinos para poder descubrir, el día x, el elemento perturbador, el cambio de costumbre que podría costarle caro.

Sin haber todavía recuperado sus armas y su material, Emma no tenía prismáticos que le permitiera lanzar una ojeada más precisa a la casa a través de las ventanas abiertas. A esa distancia, solo podía entrever formas vagas, sombras dibujándose a través de las cortinas o apareciendo a contra luz por causa de la iluminación del interior.

Sin embargo, observó que la habitación del pequeño parecía que estaba en la planta de arriba, al verlo pasar regularmente. Se disponía salir a comer cuando la luz se encendió en la habitación de al lado. Cogiendo su cuaderno de notas para anotar lo que fuera a ver, contuvo la respiración cuando las formas de Regina se dibujaron como sombras chinescas.

La joven hizo deslizar rápidamente hacia arriba su suéter y lo dejó encima de lo que seguramente era su cama. Al darse la vuelta para coger algo que Emma no pudo ver, la vio retorcerse sobre ella misma, dejando caer sus pantalones hacia sus tobillos.

La rubia tragó con dificultad imaginando a esa soberbia mujer en ropa interior en su habitación. Con la respiración entrecortada, dejó la libreta en el borde de la ventana y se inclinó hacia delante, como si los pocos centímetros que iba a ganar la hiciesen ver a través de la diáfana cortina.

El resto de la escena que Emma pudo observar reveló más figuras que una visión real, los gestos eran demasiado imprecisos, demasiado vagos, demasiado inciertos, pero la rubia supo que la bella Regina se quitó su sujetador y sus braguitas para a continuación desaparecer de la estancia, seguramente para meterse en la ducha.

«Sí…la ducha…es una buena idea la ducha…» murmuró la rubia para ella misma, sintiendo gotas de sudor perlar su nuca. Era la segunda vez en el día que necesitaba cambiar de ideas y de relajarse bajo el agua por culpa de esa mujer, sin otra explicación posible que unos deseos locos de hacer de ella su amante de una noche.

Sin una mirada hacia atrás, se levantó precipitadamente sacudiendo la cabeza e imitó a la morena, tirando su ropa en una esquina de la habitación para hundirse bajo el agua fría y así calmar sus ardores.


	3. Chapter 3

**Difícil decisión**

«Un paquete para la señora Emma Morrow»

Sin tomarse el tiempo de ponerse sus pantalones, la rubia abrió la puerta, solo con sus braguitas rojas y una camiseta.

La mandíbula del joven botones casi se desencajó ante la vissión de ensueño que se presentaba ante él.

«Un…un…pa…que…paque…un paquete para usted, señora» dijo él empujado el carrito sobre el que reposaba una enorme caja.

Emma sonrió y metió el carrito hacia dentro. Después, en una escena digna de una película pornográfica de bajo presupuesto, se dirigió al salón moviendo exageradamente sus caderas para ir a coger su monedero en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Volviendo a donde se encontraba el hombre sonriendo ampliamente, le tendió su propina, que él cogió torpemente, la mirada fija en el pecho de la mujer.

«Gra…gra..gracias, seño…seño…»

Emma no le dio tiempo a que acabara su frase, cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Una carcajada resonó en la estancia cuando empujó el carrito hacia el salón.

«Estos hombres, siempre iguales…» pensó ella mientras abría el paquete.

Desde hacía años había aprendido a manipular al sexo masculino, su cuerpo de escándalo y su mente despierta la habían ayudado considerablemente en esa tarea. Ante una mujer hermosa, los hombres son débiles, y eso le servía enormemente.

Había comprendido que un hombre podía servir de coartada en caso de problema o medio para salir de una situación delicada. El menor pestañeo, un escote pronunciado bastaba para que hicieran lo que ella quisiera. La joven se servía de los hombres como simples herramientas, una distracción, nada más. Desde hace mucho tiempo había sucumbido a la compañía de las mujeres, mucho más dulces, más imaginativas, y sobre todo, mucho más salvajes en la cama.

El hecho de mostrarse medio desnuda ante el botones fue a propósito, la menor acción era reflexionada, estudiada, planificada. Él se acordaría de ella sin ninguna duda, y en caso de necesidad, si necesitaba una coartada de último minuto o un discreto favor, podría recurrir a él con los ojos cerrados.

El botones ciertamente intentaría volver a la menor ocasión para ver si la sorprendía en ropa más ligera, pero ella sabía que de momento, por ese día, estaría tranquila. En este momento estaría aliviándose en alguna esquina, aún bajo el asombro de lo que acababa de ver.

Empujando el carrito hacia el salón, Emma cogió un cuchillo de la cocina y abrió a lo largo la gran caja. Hundiendo su mano en las bolitas de poliestireno, sacó una pequeña caja que en seguida desenvolvió. Sacó unos prismáticos de alta tecnología que llevó a sus ojos para comprobar que funcionaban antes de meterlos en su estuche y dejarlos sobre la mesa.

Cogió la caja siguiente, de mayor tamaño, la puso también sobre la mesa y la abrió con rápido movimiento. Emma sacó un ordenador portátil, último modelo, diverso material informático y electrónico y un teléfono móvil de pre-pago que encendió inmediatamente para comprobar que iba bien.

Volviendo a meter la mano en el gran paquete, sacó otra caja, más larga que ancha. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro cuando la abrió para sacar de ella una maleta de aluminio de cerca un metro de largo. Depositándola delicadamente sobre el sofá, deslizó las cerraduras y la abrió.

Ante sus ojos emocionados, aparecía su arma preferida para los encargos que pedían precisión y limpieza, su fusil sniper M40A3 de color negro mate. Con un gesto casi maternal, acarició la culata del fusil y comprobó de un vistazo que todos los elementos estuvieran ahí.

Al no haber tenido tiempo de limpiarla convenientemente después de su último trabajo, cerró el maletín y lo dejó delicadamente de pie al lado del sofá, prometiéndose que más tarde se encargaría.

Hundiendo una última vez su mano en la enorme caja que se erigía en medio del salón, hurgó durante unos diez segundos buscando una última pequeña caja que esperaba. Notando una bolsa en el fondo, tiró con un golpe seco y sacó un paquete envuelto en plástico negro.

Al abrirlo con el cuchillo, Emma desenvolvió un falso carné de identidad, un falso pasaporte y otros papeles que le servirían en su tarea.

Después de verificar que los papeles eran los que estaba esperando y hacer el chequeo de todo lo que había recibido, cogió el teléfono que había recibido y tecleó un "Ok" que envió inmediatamente al único número registrado en el aparato.

Tirando el teléfono al sofá, se sirvió un gran vaso de jugo de naranja, comió un croissant y decidió vestirse. Cogiendo la bolsa que contenía los documentos, la abrió del todo y sacó unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca demasiado seria, impecablemente doblados y embalados en papel de seda.

Después de un rápido paso por el cuarto de baño, la bella rubia se vistió, se peinó y se maquilló concienzudamente, su tapadera debía parecer irreprochable.

Una vez arreglada, se miró algunos segundos al espejo, dando vuelta sobre sí misma para comprobar que todo estaba perfecto.

«Muy bien…» murmuró sonriendo «¡Ahora estamos usted y yo, señora Mills!»

El timbre de la entrada sonó, haciendo sobresaltarse a Regina que no esperaba visita alguna a esa hora. Casi haciendo caer el montón de papeles que había en su mesa, se levantó precipitadamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso rápido.

Al mirar por la mirilla, tragó saliva y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a la rubia del día anterior delante de su casa. Se peinó con un gesto mecánico, se miró en el espejo de la entrada para comprobar que su ropa no estaba arrugada, y abrió la puerta con el corazón latiendo al galope, sin realmente saber por qué.

«Buenos…días» dijo sonriendo

«Buenos días, señora Mills» respondió Emma tendiéndole la mano «Siento molestarla. Voy a presentarme, Emma Morrow, asesora en el Ministerio de Educación. Desearía hablar con usted unos minutos, ¿podría recibirme?»

Regina frunció el ceño, sorprendida ante tal visita, pero se apartó hacia atrás e hizo una señal a la joven con la mano.

«Entre, por favor»

Emma traspasó la puerta, observó atentamente el hall, anotando mentalmente cada detalle para poder ser lo más eficaz posible el día x. Al girar la cabeza hacia su anfitriona, se sorprendió al ver que la bella morena la devoraba completamente con la mirada, sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo.

Regina no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que la rubia la observaba, perdida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos marrones recorriendo las voluptuosas curvas de la rubia, posándose primero en sus piernas, después en sus redondeadas nalgas marcadas bajo la tela negra de sus ajustados pantalones, ascendiendo a continuación hacia su plano vientre, hasta posarse en sus magníficos y abultados pechos, encerrados en una blusa blanca terriblemente sexy y provista de un escote bastante provocador.

Presa de una ola de calor, Regina alzó los ojos y se cruzó con la mirada verde esmeralda de esa bella desconocida, lo que hizo que se pusiera roja como un tomate.

Pillada _in fraganti_ , bajó la mirada y pasó rápidamente por delante de la rubia esperando que su turbación no hubiese sido notada. Emma sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo cuando el perfume afrutado y envolvente de Regina la rodeó, respirando a pleno pulmón ese dulce olor a manzana que la joven exhalaba.

«¿Señora Morrow?»

Emma se sobresaltó y se abofeteó mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos a causa de los aromas embriagadores de la bella morena.

«¿Eh? Sí, perdón, discúlpeme, estaba pensando» respondió ella siguiendo a Regina hasta su salón, una gran estancia amueblada con gusto en medio de la cual se podía ver una gran mesa de madera.

«Siéntese, por favor» dijo la morena señalando una silla «¿Le, gustaría algo de beber?»

«No, gracias, señora Mills» respondió Emma sonriendo, posando su mirada en cada esquina de la sala, fotografiando mentalmente cada objeto de decoración, cada foto, cada cuadro, cada ventana y puerta visible desde su posición.

«Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?» preguntó Regina sentándose a su vez frente a la rubia

«Como ya le he dicho, trabajo para el Ministerio de Educación» respondió la rubia sacando sus falsos papeles de su bolsillo, tendiéndolos hacia su anfitriona para demostrar sus palabras. Regina los miró distraídamente, asintiendo amablemente con un gesto de cabeza «Actualmente, estamos haciendo un análisis del sistema educativo de la zona urbanizada y de sus alrededores. Su hijo…» Emma fingió buscar en su expediente el nombre del niño «Henry, ¿verdad?»

«¡Sí, eso es!» respondió Regina sonriendo

«Su hijo Henry, de diez años de edad está escolarizado en la escuela Milton, a unas manzanas de aquí»

«Correcto»

«¿Le puedo preguntar qué piensa de esa escuela? ¿Las clases son buenas? ¿Está satisfecha del sistema educativo?»

«Bien, sí, bastante» respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros «Henry nunca se ha quejado de nada. Su profesora, la señorita Blanchard, es muy competente, aunque, lo confieso, me exaspera un poco» añadió riendo «Oh, no anote eso, por favor. Henry la adora, no me gustaría que tuviera ningún problema»

«No se preocupe» respondió Emma haciendo un gesto con la mano «No he escuchado nada» añadió con un guiño

«¿Puedo saber por qué esta encuesta?» preguntó la morena ligeramente inquieta

«Bueno, el ministerio tiene que reducir gastos el año que viene, así que prestamos una atención particular a las escuelas para comprobar que no hay un exceso, que las cosas van bien para los niños, para tomar las decisiones presupuestarias que se deban imponer» respondió Emma, totalmente metida en su personaje. Había ensayado su historia la noche anterior, pero improvisaba mucho, siguiendo las reacciones de la morena, para engatusarla lo máximo posible.

«Oh…» respondió Regina un poco estupefacta «Por favor, no cierren la escuela Milton, es muy práctica para la gente del barrio y nuestros hijos son muy bien cuidados, ¿sabe?» argumentó para que la rubia no tomara su decisión demasiado deprisa.

«No se preocupe, solo estoy aquí para un estudio preliminar. La decisión será tomada más adelante, yo solo transcribo lo que testimonian los padres»

«De acuerdo» respondió Regina, un poco más tranquila

«Arreglado el asunto, me tomaría un café, si no le importa, señora Mills» pidió la rubia, esperando poder ver más en detalle la casa.

«Oh, por supuesto, con mucho gusto» respondió la morena levantándose «Sígame, lo tomaremos en la cocina» añadió sonriendo

Siguiendo sus pasos, Emma posó automáticamente sus ojos en las nalgas redondeadas de Regina. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se obligó a cambiar de objetivo visual, observando cada minucioso detalle, anotando con interés que la cocina disponía de una gran puerta acristalada mucho más fácil de abrir que la puerta principal, que era blindada.

«Su casa es realmente magnífica» dijo con expresión maravillada

«Muchas gracias» respondió la morena abriendo el mueble para sacar dos tazas «La compré hace unos años cuando mi…marido murió»

«Oh…sí, lo he leído en su expediente, lo siento muchísimo, señora Mills»

La morena sonrió dulcemente y colocó la taza de Emma bajo la cafetera.

«Gracias…pero llámeme Regina, por favor»

Emma asintió con la cabeza y continuó su interrogatorio.

«Está arreglada con mucho gusto, ¿la ha decorado usted misma?»

«Sí, con la ayuda de internet para coger ideas» respondió la morena, pasando la taza a la rubia «Es nuestro hogar y mi lugar de trabajo, así que intento que sea agradable. ¿Azúcar?»

«No, nunca» respondió Emma sonriendo «Tiene suerte de trabajar en casa. Era experta contable, ¿no?»

«Sí, hace años que trabajo por mi cuenta. Llevo la contabilidad de varias empresas desde mi casa, eso me permite pasar más tiempo con mi pequeño»

«Tiene mucha suerte» respondió Emma bebiendo un sorbo del líquido negro «Y la planta alta, ¿es tan grande como la baja?»

«Oh, sí, más o menos» respondió Regina, alzando la mirada, intentando calcular mentalmente el espacio de arriba «Tenemos tres dormitorios, dos cuartos de baño y una habitación que utiliza Henry como cuarto de juegos»

Emma bebió de nuevo otro sorbo y fingió estar sorprendida.

«Realmente es genial, ¡debe estar orgullosa! Espero que tenga un sistema de alarma, una casa tan hermosa con una mujer sola es una diana muy apetecible»

«Oh, realmente este barrio es muy tranquilo, y la policía hace rondas regulares» confirmó Regina llevándose su taza a la boca «Las horas de salida de la escuela son muy vigiladas, y las noches de patrulla son aleatorias. No me siento en absoluto en peligro»

Emma hizo una ligera mueca, el hecho de que las patrullas no fueran a hora fija no le facilitaría la tarea.

«Pero voy a ser sincera con usted, tengo intención de instalar una alarma, ¡nunca se es demasiado prudente!» murmuró Regina, como si alguien pudiera escucharla

«Tiene toda la razón, señora Mi…Regina» se corrigió rápidamente Emma «Bien, no la voy a molestar más, aún tengo que ver a más personas antes de dar por cerrada esta encuesta»

«Oh, no me ha molestado» respondió la morena sonriendo «Ha sido un placer, no dude en…volver si tiene otras preguntas»

Mientras acompañaba a Emma a la entrada, Regina hurgó en su bolso y sacó una tarjeta de visita.

«Tome mi tarjeta. Llámeme si…necesita cualquier cosa» añadió ella mirando a la bella rubia a los ojos.

Emma sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, hundiéndose totalmente en esa mirada chocolate de la joven. Tendió la mano, cogió la tarjeta con la punta de los dedos.

«Gracias…Regina. Así lo haré» respondió ella abriendo la puerta «Buen día…y quizás hasta pronto» añadió ligeramente perdida.

La morena sonrió y cerró tras ella suspirando, su corazón al galope. La última vez que había sentido tal atracción, esta la había conducido a un matrimonio y al nacimiento de su hijo.

Después de algunos segundos de anonadamiento, se recobró y comenzó a recoger la cocina sacudiendo la cabeza, riéndose de ella misma.

Por su parte, Emma estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. Esa mujer estaba volviéndola loca, pero sobre todo no debía tomarse la molestia de encariñarse, tenía que actuar, y rápido. Sacándose esa idea de la mene, tomó rápidamente su decisión, como tenía la costumbre de hacer.

Mataría a Regina dentro de tres días, al mediodía cuando estuviera sola en la casa. Con una bala en mitad del corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un plan sin contratiempo o casi**

Emma había pasado dos días perfilando su plan, poniendo a punto cada etapa de su día, el menor detalle había sido visto y revisado cerca de cincuenta veces, todo estaba planificado, cada acción, cada reacción y lo que debía hacer al segundo siguiente. Sabía que a veces daba muestras de un rigor exacerbado, sobre todo, en un encargo fácil como este, pero era esa seriedad y profesionalidad lo que le había granjeado su reputación, y lo que le permitía hoy en día vivir con comodidad.

La asesina había decidido intervenir en pleno día, en ausencia del hijo de Regina, ya que no quería arriesgarse a tener que neutralizarlo a él también. Iría a media tarde con la excusa de tener que charlar sobre otros puntos complementarios sobre la encuesta de la escuela, y abatiría a la joven en su salón, con una única bala, de forma simple y rápida, sin ningún dolor.

Al pensar en la muerte de Regina, el rostro de Emma se contrajo y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente. Le costaba imaginarse disparándole cuando había hecho eso centenares de veces antes, y sin el menor remordimiento. Cogió su vaso de whisky y bebió un largo sorbo y tosió, el alcohol había quemado su esófago, acostumbrado, sin embargo, a esa bebida a la que era tan aficionada.

Al ver que ya era tarde, Emma suspiró, llamó al servicio de habitaciones y pidió algo rápido de cenar. Realmente no tenía hambre, comía más por costumbre que por necesidad real.

Dejó de lado el postre, se apoyó en la ventana que daba justo a la casa de Regina y cogió sus prismáticos apoyados en el borde. Y comenzó lo que se había convertido en su ritual cotidiano. La luz que acababa de encenderse en la habitación de Henry le provocó una sonrisa. Al mirar su reloj, frunció el ceño.

«21:00 en punto, Regina…¡mejor que un reloj suizo!»

La cabellera morena de la dueña de la casa apareció entonces ante la ventana, después desapareció rápidamente. Regina acababa de acostar a su hijo y se había inclinado para darle un beso.

Emma sabía que tenía diez minutos por delante, ciertamente el tiempo para que la bella contable le contara un cuento al niño, después ella se escabulliría a tomarse una ducha tras pasar por su habitación. La rubia intentó no pensar en ello, auto convenciéndose de que ese espionaje solo era profesional. Pero cuando la cabellera de la morena reapareció furtivamente ante la ventana, después de que la luz se encendiera en el dormitorio de la joven, Emma tragó saliva y sintió un dulce calor invadir su cuerpo. Tras colocarse más cómodamente, la rubia apagó la luz y se llevó los prismáticos a los ojos. Ajustando el reglaje, puso el zoom y los puso en modo noche para que la débil luz de la habitación de Regina dejara a la vista el menor detalle. Y en ese preciso momento, los únicos detalles que ocupaban la mente de Emma eran las curvas del cuerpo de la bella morena.

Con la respiración cortada, la rubia vio cómo Regina se quitaba su suéter, e intentaba adivinar el color del sujetador que comprimía el pecho firme de la bella morena. Con un gesto rápido, desabrochó sus pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo, giró sobre sí misma y los dejó en el borde de la cama, lo que arrancó un suspiro a la rubia que ya respiraba con dificultad, un escalofrío le recorría por la columna vertebral.

Emma sabía que Regina iba a desaparecer rápidamente de su vida, y de repente tuvo una idea genial. Dejó sus prismáticos con gesto brusco, corrió hacia su chaqueta y buscó febrilmente la tarjeta de visita que la morena le había dado hacía unos días.

Cogió el teléfono del hotel y marco rápidamente el número de Regina y se llevó el auricular a la oreja, corriendo para volver a su sitio delante de la ventana.

Regina se inclinó sobre la cama al escuchar su teléfono, lo sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones y frunció el ceño al ver aparecer un número completamente desconocido.

«¿Diga?»

«¿Regina? Buenas noches, soy Emma Morrow…»

«¿Emma?»

La rubia se sintió desilusionada al ver que Regina no se acordaba de ella.

«Sí, fui a verla hace dos días, trabajo para…»

«¡El Ministerio de Educación, sí, por supuesto!» respondió la morena sonriendo «Lo siento, no la había reconocido»

Emma se llevó los prismáticos a su rostro y observó a la morena que estaba a algunas decenas de metros de ella, al otro lado de la calle. De espaldas a la ventana, ella estaba inmóvil, esperando que la rubia explicase la razón de su llamada.

«Siento molestarla a esta hora tardía, pero…»

Emma detuvo su frase al ver que Regina intentaba abrir el enganche de su sujetador con su mano libre.

«¿Pero?» preguntó la morena con voz ronca

«Pero…pero…euh, sí, yo…quería saber si estaría disponible mañana al mediodía, tengo algunas otras cosas que preguntarle sobre el colegio de su hijo»

La morena hizo deslizar su sujetador con un movimiento de hombro y lo lanzó a la cama al lado de las otras prendas. Girándose ligeramente, dejó aparecer sus curvas bajo la tamizada luz. La sangre de Emma se heló, ligeras gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. La excitación de ver casi desnuda a esa soberbia mujer le daba vueltas la cabeza.

«No tengo toda mi agenda en la cabeza, pero creo que estoy libre a partir de las 16:00 si le viene bien» dijo Regina sonriendo.

Ella no sabía por qué esa magnífica rubia quería volver a verla, pero esperaba, muy en el fondo, que la excusa de la visita de trabajo solo fuera un pretexto y que pudieran de nuevo compartir juntas un café.

Con gesto mecánico, se acarició la nuca, después pasó su mano por su pecho izquierdo, y bajó a continuación por su vientre plano y bronceado.

Al otro lado de la línea, pudo escuchar acelerarse la respiración de Emma.

«¿Señorita Morrow? ¿Está usted bien?»

«Oh, sí, sí, discúlpeme, solo estoy un poco cansada» mintió la rubia intentando poner su cabeza en orden «Sí…a las 16:00 es perfecto»

«Muy bien» respondió Regina sonriendo, feliz de poder volver a ver a la rubia «¿Desea otra cosa?»

Emma tuvo que recurrir a todo el autocontrol del que fue capaz, su cerebro tenía unas ganas enormes de responder "A usted, y ahora mismo"

«No…no…yo…todo está bien» Sin quererlo, la mano de Emma se había deslizado entre sus muslos que estaban apretados el uno contra el otro, y empezó a frotarla en la tela de sus vaqueros. Sus pechos se despuntaban a través de la tela de la camiseta y sus braguitas no saldrían indemnes de esa pequeña conversación. Debía colgar antes de que la morena se diera cuenta de su estado, ¡y rápido!

«Yo…hasta mañana Regina, ¡qué tenga una buena velada!»

«Gracias, señorita Morrow»

«Emma…llámeme Emma»

La rubia se mordió el labio al escuchar sus propias palabras. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En ningún modo el contacto con el objetivo debía convertirse en algo personal. Se golpeó la sien con la palma de la mano, como para ponerse las ideas en orden.

«Buenas noches, Emma» murmuró entonces Regina con voz cálida «Hasta mañana»

La rubia colgó sin volver a responder, totalmente en pánico. Su plan había sido modificado por completo por un simple capricho, solo porque tenía ganas de ver a esa magnífica morena más que por algo razonable.

Con el corazón latiendo al galope, Emma tiró los prismáticos sobre el sofá y se puso la chaqueta. Sintiendo que la situación se le escapa de las manos, dio un largo paseo en el frío de la noche, cosa que le permitiría poner las ideas en su lugar, ayudándola a focalizarse sobre una cosa, y solo una. Regina Mills era un objetivo, nada más…

15:55…Emma miró su reloj por enésima vez en diez minutos. Dando vueltas en su habitación de hotel, recitó una vez más la sucesión de actos que iba a tener que hacer en pocos minutos.

«16:00, tocas. Ella te abre, no la mires a los ojos» murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza «Entras y vas a la cocina. Haces que se sienta en confianza, después te levantas, sacas tu arma de tu cartera y la abates, una bala en el corazón, simple, limpio y preciso. Recoges el casquillo, recoges tus cosas y sales. 16:15 como máximo estas de vuelta en el hotel»

Con un movimiento brusco de muñeca, comprueba de nuevo el reloj.

«15:58…¡vamos!»

Tras coger su cartera dejada en el mueble de la entrada, Emma salió rápidamente y bajó los escalones de la escalera que la llevaban directamente al hall del hotel. Con un signo de cabeza, saludó a la recepcionista y al botones que le abrió la puerta. Cruzó la calle, y llegó velozmente a la puerta de la magnífica casa de Regina.

La rubia suspiró y alzó la cabeza. Con gesto vivo, tocó el timbre.

Regina se sobresaltó a su pesar. Esperaba impacientemente la llegada de la bella rubia, dando vueltas en el hall desde hacía unos buenos diez minutos. Se miró rápidamente en el espejo, se repeinó por la centésima vez en el día y alisó sus pantalones, no quería la menor arruga. Lista para ir a abrir la puerta con mano febril, se recompuso y se enderezó.

«¿Estás loca o qué?» se gritó a sí misma «¡Pareces una adolescente! ¡Recomponte…!»

Con paso seguro, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, con una sonrisa educada en los labios.

«Señorita Morrow»

«¡Emma!» respondió la rubia sonriendo, con la mano tendida hacia su anfitriona

«Oh, sí, perdón, Emma» respondió Regina con un tono ligeramente altanero. Sintió súbitamente ganas de abofetearse a sí misma. No sabía qué comportamiento adoptar, no quería dejar ver a esa desconocida que le gustaba, pero tampoco quería ponerse la máscara de frialdad que a menudo adoptaba con sus clientes.

«Entre, por favor» dijo ella poniéndose tras la puerta «Voy a dejar que vaya hacia el salón, ya conoce el camino. Voy a hacer un café y ya voy»

«Gracias» respondió la rubia, turbada y terriblemente incómoda. Esta mujer tan amable y tan seductora la acogía cálidamente…mientras que ella venía a matarla. Presa de un estremecimiento de asco, Emma se sentó en una de las magníficas sillas de madera del salón, dejó la cartera donde estaba el arma sobre la mesa mientras intentaba sacarse de la cabeza la silueta de la joven morena, vestida con una suntuosa blusa azul claro y con unos pantalones de vestir que moldeaban perfectamente sus formas.

Regina reapareció algunos minutos más tarde, sosteniendo una bandeja sobre la que reposaban dos tazas y algunos dulces caseros de manzana que había preparado esa misma mañana. La dejó al lado de Emma, pero no tuvo tiempo de empezar la conversación, alguien tocó a la puerta antes de que pudieran decir esta boca es mía.

«Discúlpeme, vuelvo enseguida…»

Emma maldijo por lo bajo, su plan comenzaba ya a dificultarse, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Poniendo la oreja, escuchó vagamente un murmullo, pero estaba demasiado lejos para comprender nada de la conversación. Su curiosidad fue rápidamente satisfecha, Regina apareció en la estancia acompañada de un policía.

Frunciendo el ceño, la rubia miró a Regina caminar hacia ella, con expresión asustada.

«Emma, el agente…»

«Carlson» respondió el hombre con tono poco amigable, los pulgares trabados en su cinturón.

«El agente Carlson desearía hablar con usted»

«Hablar con las dos» dijo el hombre interrumpiendo a Regina

Emma se quedó rígida, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. Nadie sabía quién era ella, y sobre todo nadie conocía su trabajo. ¿Cómo ese poli podía saber que ella estaría en casa de Regina en ese momento preciso?

«Siéntese» dijo Regina señalando con la mano una silla

«No, gracias, no me va a llevar mucho tiempo» respondió el hombre sonriendo, dejando ver algunos dientes podridos.

Emma se fijó rápidamente que la correa de su cartuchera no estaba trabada, algo totalmente impensable para todo policía que se preciara de serlo.

El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de llevar la mano a su arma cuando ya estaba derrumbado en el suelo, con un agujero del tamaño de una nuez en medio de su frente.

Regina se puso a gritar cuando la sangre y restos de masa hueso le salpicaron la cara. Presa del pánico, no tuvo los reflejos de correr o pedir ayuda. Su crisis de catatonia fue súbitamente interrumpida por la joven rubia que acababa de abatir a un policía antes sus ojos.

Tras recoger el casquillo de la bala del suelo, se enderezó y cogió a Regina por el brazo, arrastrándola a la cocina donde la empujó violentamente contra el fregadero.

«Límpiese la cara» gruñó apuntando a la morena con el arma.

Temblando completamente, Regina hundió sus manos bajo el agua fría y se las pasó por la cara. Cogió el paño colgado en el mueve de abajo, se secó rápidamente e intentó limpiar el cuello de su blusa, pero presa del llanto, no logró limpiar las manchas de sangre.

Exasperada, Emma deslizó su arma en su cinturón, se acercó a ella y le arrancó el paño de las manos, después atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, limpió concienzudamente las manchas de sangre que perlaban el cuello de la morena.

«Con esto deberá bastar» murmuró para ella misma

Regina no pudo evitar ser presa de nuevo de una crisis de pánico.

«Bastar para…para…¿para qué? ¿Qué es lo que va a hacerme?»

«Pues en primer lugar, estaba aquí para matarla» respondió fríamente la rubia sacando otra vez el arma de su pantalón «Pero tengo la impresión de que usted no era el único objetivo…alguien ha intentado pegármela, y ¡lo va a lamentar!»

«¿Usted…va a matarme?» preguntó la morena hundiendo su mirada aterrorizada en los ojos esmeralda de Emma

«No de momento» respondió la rubia desviando la mirada, queriendo cortar de raíz toda posibilidad de perder el control ante los ojos marrones bañados en lágrimas «Coja su carné de identidad y las llaves del coche. Hay que salir de aquí antes de que otros aparezcan para acabar el trabajo»

Regina siguió a la rubia hasta la entrada y se detuvo rápidamente

«¿Qué?»

«Mi hijo…»

«Su hijo está en la escuela, ¿no?» preguntó Emma encogiéndose de hombros

«¿También está él en peligro?» preguntó Regina acercándose a la rubia, con una mirada asustada en el rostro.

«No lo sé…sí…no…» balbuceó Emma sin saber qué responder «Es posible que lo busquen, sí…»

Regina pasó como un huracán por delante de la rubia que se quedó rígida ante la expresión de cólera que había aparecido en su rostro.

«¡Hey! ¿A dónde va de esa manera?»

«¡A buscar a mi hijo!»

«¿Eh? No, pero, esto no puede ser. ¡Esto no estaba previsto en el programa!»

«¿Qué programa?» preguntó Regina loca de rabia, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta pegar su frente en la de Emma «¿El que consistía en matarme cobardemente en mi salón? ¿O quizás uno en el que usted mataba a un poli cubriéndome de sangre? No, porque, dígamelo, eh, ¡no quisiera estropear sus pequeños planes chiflados y ponerla en una situación difícil!» gritó sacudiendo los brazos.

Posando su índice en el hombre de la rubia, Regina la miró fijamente a los ojos.

«Ahora, máteme si quiere, pero no abandonaré a mi hijo en manos de sus amigos psicópatas. Pero si quiere venir conmigo, ¡suba a mi coche y mantenga la boca cerrada hasta que Henry esté con nosotras!»

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta, su arma en la mano mirando a la morena salir y dirigirse hacia su berlina negra, aparcada frente a la casa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, siguió los pasos de Regina sonriendo.

«Creo que vamos a divertirnos…» suspiró antes de subir también en el coche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Convivencia**

«¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?» preguntó Regina, completamente temblando en el coche, intentando que la berlina se mantuviera recta en la carretera.

«Buscar a su hijo, ¡usted es la que me lo ha pedido!» respondió la rubia frunciendo el ceño

«No, quiero decir una vez Henry esté con nosotras»

Emma no respondió, hundida en sus pensamientos miraba a un punto imaginario a través del cristal, su cerebro era un torbellino. Tenía que orquestar un plan, y rápido. Actuar con urgencia, ella sabía hacer eso, formaba parte de su trabajo, pero era la primera vez que se encontraba acompañada de la persona a la que debía matar, y aún peor, con su hijo.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de la rubia, Regina no pudo contener un estremecimiento de angustia.

«Nos va a matar, ¿es eso?»

Emma giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia la bella morena y puso los ojos en blanco.

«¿Cree de verdad que me rompería la cabeza tramando un plan e iría a buscar a su hijo si quisiera matarlos a continuación?»

«No…» murmuró Regina, antes de girar la cabeza «¿No a continuación? Quiere decir que una vez…»

«¡Si continúa molestándome, Señora Mills, puede ser que la mate ahora mismo! ¡Así que, conduzca, vamos a recoger a su hijo y cierre la boca!»

«No le permito que me hable de esa manera» se enfadó la morena apuntando a Emma con el dedo «Si estamos aquí, es por su culpa, así que ¡emplee otro tono conmigo!»

Emma elevó las manos al aire en señal de excusa y suavizó sus palabras.

«Bien, bien…perdóneme…» respondió concentrándose en el plan «En primer lugar, recogemos a su hijo, de manera discreta a ser posible. A continuación iremos a mi hotel para recuperar mis cosas»

«Ok…¿y después?»

«Después haré varias llamadas»

Parada delante de la escuela, la berlina negra solo contaba con una ocupante. Emma estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con su arma en las rodillas, observando con atención el menor movimiento en la calle, el menor paso o gesto sospechoso, su mirada iba de izquierda a derecha permanentemente.

Regina estaba plantada delante de la puerta de la clase de Henry, esperando ansiosa que Mary Margaret Blanchard saliera con el pequeño.

" _Intente huir o jugármela, y la encontraré. Acabará en un agujero, a seis pies bajo tierra, y su hijo con usted…"_

Las palabras de la rubia resonaban en bucle en su cabeza, como un estribillo musical mareante. Temblando de pies a cabeza, la bella morena sabía muy bien que la advertencia no era una simple amenaza vacía. Había visto de lo que era capaz Emma y no quería correr ningún riesgo con su hijo.

Al ver la pequeña cabeza morena venir hacia ella, Regina casi estalló en llanto, pero se puso su máscara de mujer fría, la que utilizaba demasiado a menudo para su gusto cuando temía ser herida o atacada. Como no quería alarmar a la maestra, Regina había explicado que su mejor amiga estaba en el hospital y que ella y Henry tenían que ausentarse algunos días para ir a hacerle compañía durante su convalecencia.

Sonriendo a su hijo, lo tomó de la mano y se despidió de Mary Margaret con un gesto de cabeza.

«¿A dónde vamos, mamá?» preguntó el pequeño, algo sorprendido por tener que abandonar la clase solo una hora antes de que acabase.

«Te lo explicaré en el coche» respondió su madre sonriendo, intentando no dejar transparentar su miedo y la angustia que le carcomía el estómago.

La rubia no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver llegar a Regina. Aun con el miedo escrito en su rostro, estaba magnífica.

" _No, te estas descarrilando, muchacha"_ murmuró para ella misma.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, recobró su postura fría y esperó a que la morena hiciera subir a su hijo al coche y se pusiera al volante.

«Arranque, volvemos a su casa»

«¿Perdón?» preguntó Regina totalmente sorprendida «Me había dicho que íbamos a su hotel, si volvemos a mi casa, nos haremos…»

Emma no la dejó acabar la frase.

«Mi hotel está frente a su casa, lo escogí precisamente por estar cerca de mi objetivo» respondió de manera mecánica sin darse cuenta, en un primer momento, de que su frase había herido a la morena «Perdóneme, ha salido solo, no quería…»

«No…lo he comprendido, pero, por favor, no delante de mi hijo…» dijo Regina con lágrimas en los ojos.

Emma asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta hacia Henry.

«Hola chico, soy Emma, ¿cómo estás?»

«Bien, estoy bien, gracias» respondió el muchacho sonriendo.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mirada orgullosa que le dirigía el jovencito, el torso recto y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

«Te pareces mucho a tu mamá» dijo ella con un guiño

Sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse esa frase, el pequeño se conformó con sonreír educadamente.

Al girarse otra vez hacia delante, la rubia se inclinó hacia Regina para que Henry no escuchara su conversación.

«Pare en la puerta del hotel y déjeme bajar. Después arranque y dé vueltas alrededor de cinco manzanas. No se pare bajo ningún pretexto, a excepción de un semáforo en rojo o un stop. No llame la atención inútilmente, la policía y los míos sin duda ya deben saber que el plan de ellos ha fracasado»

Regina asintió con la cabeza sin desviar la mirada de la carretera.

«Si intenta avisar a la policía o hacer algo…»

«Lo sé, lo sé» murmuró la morena levantando la mano «No intentaré nada, se lo prometo»

«Regina, tiene que ser consciente de una cosa. Ahora mismo no sabemos si el hombre que he…neutralizado es un policía o no. Pero si fuera uno, eso quiere decir que la policía está en el ajo, así que si intenta ponerse en contacto con ellos, está muerta»

La morena suspiró y posó su mirada unos segundos en los ojos verdes de la joven. Supo inmediatamente que Emma le decía la verdad. Sin contestarle, volvió a poner los ojos en la carretera y llevó a la rubia a su destino.

Emma introdujo la tarjeta de su habitación delicadamente en el lector y apoyó suavemente su mano izquierda en el pomo, mientras que con su mano derecha empuñaba su arma favorita en cuya punta estaba fijado el silenciador.

Entró cuidadosamente en la estancia, la recorrió con un gesto rápido de su arma, posando su mirada en cada esquina de la inmensa suite.

Después de haber verificado que no había nadie, se relajó ligeramente y entró en su habitación. Cogió su mochila, metió algunas prendas de mala manera, sus álbumes de fotos y varios teléfonos prepagos.

Se colocó la mochila a la espalda, cogió con su mano libre el maletín que contenía su fusil y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Bajando los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, salió del hotel sin dirigirle una palabra a nadie y caminó por la calle a paso rápido. Había acordado con Regina que avanzaría en línea recta hasta que la morena apareciese por su espalda y la recogiera.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, un golpe rápido de pita le indicó que la morena estaba detrás de ella. Después de meter rápidamente sus cosas en el maletero, entró en el coche e indicó a Regina que arrancara velozmente.

«Dejamos la ciudad, rápido» exclamó la rubia «No soy de la zona, así que confío en usted, coja el itinerario más práctico y más rápido para alejarnos»

Mirando su reloj, hizo un cálculo rápido.

«Conduzca alrededor de doscientos kilómetros, no sirve de nada ir más lejos por hoy»

«Ok…»

«¿Dónde vamos, mamá?» preguntó una aguda voz desde detrás del coche.

Regina miró a su hijo por el retrovisor y esperó que él fijara también su mirada.

«Nos vamos unos días de vacaciones, cariño»

«Pero…yo no estoy de vacaciones, mañana tengo un control con la señorita Blanchard»

«Ella está al corriente, no te preocupes, la he avisado, estaba completamente de acuerdo» respondió su madre ligeramente incómoda.

Emma se dio la vuelta y sonrió al muchacho.

«Soy una vieja amiga de tu madre, no nos hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo, así que hemos decidido tomarnos algunos días de vacaciones los tres. ¿Te gusta?»

El muchacho movió la cabeza enérgicamente, con la sonrisa en los labios.

«Sí, es genial. ¡Me muero por contárselo a Grace cuando volvamos!»

Regina no pudo controlar un brinco del corazón al pensar que ese paseo podría ser el último de su vida.

Al ver la tez pálida de la conductora, Emma posó dulcemente su mano en su muslo.

«Todo irá bien, Regina, confíe en mí, es mi trabajo»

La morena suspiró y puso su mano sobre la de la rubia, sin hacer el menor comentario, estrechándola suavemente.

El hotel ante el que Emma mandó pararse no tenía nada de los moteles ruinosos que se ven en la tele, en las películas donde los asesinos se escondían, y eso sorprendió a la morena.

«No porque estemos huyendo tenemos que dormir en una cama asquerosa y tomar una ducha en una cubeta» había respondido la rubia a Regina que la miraba con expresión de asombro.

«Cierto…solo que no me lo esperaba. En todo caso, gracias por haber cogido una suite con dos habitaciones» dijo ella con media sonrisa mientras Henry elegía la que le gustaba más.

«De nada…en cambio no se haga ilusiones, Henry dormirá en una, y nosotras dos en otra, no le voy a quitar los ojos de encima»

«¿Perdón?» exclamó atónita Regina «Creo que le he probado suficientemente que no tengo la intención de salir corriendo, ¿no? ¡Sus amenazas han funcionado, no tiene necesidad de cuidarme como a una niña!»

«No lo digo por falta de confianza» respondió calmadamente Emma, divertida ante el cambio repentino de humor de la morena «No la considero, o ya no, como una rehén, es una mujer inteligente y ha comprendido que si obedece las reglas, no le haré ningún daño. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por comprender toda esta historia, pero mientras, estamos en peligro, usted y yo. Y hasta que pueda eliminar todos los eslabones de la cadena, mantendré un ojo en usted»

Regina sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas y no supo por qué. Dándose la vuelta rápidamente, fue en busca de su hijo que intentaba saber si la cama del hotel rebotaba mejor que la de su habitación.

Emma sacudió la cabeza y hundió su mano en su mochila sonriendo bobaliconamente. Esa morena tenía algún efecto en ella, eso era innegable, pero la situación no permitía el menor acercamiento. Sin haber esclarecido la situación, todavía era posible que tuviera que matar a Regina para salir de ese berenjenal. Barriendo rápidamente ese pensamiento de su mente, sacó un teléfono móvil prepago de su mochila y marcó un número que solo ella conocía. Después de dos tonos, su interlocutor descolgó.

«¿Diga?»

«Estás muerto, hijo de puta» gruñó la rubia, la cólera dibujada en su rostro.

«Emma, mierda, no puedes imaginarte qué placer tengo de oírte, ¿qué ha pasado?»

«No juegues conmigo, Graham, ¡sabes muy bien lo que ha pasado!»

«Te aseguro que no, Emma. Escucha, no sé lo que has hecho, pero todos los polis de la ciudad buscan a Regina Mills. Han encontrado el cadáver de uno de sus colegas en su casa, una bala entre los ojos. ¿Es obra tuya, no?»

«Sí» murmuró la rubia intentando poner su mente en claro «Ese loco fue enviado a matarme…no me digas que no lo sabías, ¡no te creería!»

«¡Emma, te juro por lo más querido que no tengo nada que ver! Lo he sabido solo hace unas horas, inmediatamente he comprendido que estaba relacionado con tu encargo, pero ya no sé más, te lo prometo»

«No tengo ninguna confianza en ti»

«Emma, hace más de diez años que trabajamos juntos. No somos amigos, pero sabes muy bien que nunca te hubiera traicionado, no de esta manera…»

«¿No de esta manera?» exclamó la rubia riendo «Es tranquilizador, dime, ¿cómo lo habrías hecho?»

«No, no es lo que quería decir…escúchame, Emma, no sé lo que ha pasado, pero voy a hacer lo posible por ayudarte. Déjame hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Quiero verte. Mañana a las 15:00»

Emma tenía bajo los ojos el mapa de los alrededores que había comprado en la recepción del hotel. Trazando un círculo imaginario de doscientos kilómetros alrededor de la ciudad donde estaba, buscó un sitio tranquilo donde pudieran verse sin que todo se saliera de madre.

«En Storybrooke, debe haber una cafetería o algo parecido, nos vemos allí»

«¿Storybrooke? ¿Eso existe, en serio? Pero, ¿dónde está eso? Emma, ¿dónde te estás escondiendo? Dímelo, ¡puedo ayudarte!»

«Storybrooke, mañana a las 15:00»

Sin darle tiempo a Graham de responder, Emma colgó y rompió el teléfono en dos, tirándolo en la papelera del cuarto de baño.

«¿Algún problema?» preguntó Regina que había vuelto en mitad del conversación

«No…digamos que intento hacer una criba entre mis contactos para saber en quién puedo confiar y en quién no»

«Ah, ¿y tiene algo?» preguntó la morena llena de esperanza

«De momento nada»

Emma salió a la terraza a tomar el aire sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Regina sola con su decepción.

La bella morena estaba completamente perdida, sin saber si podía realmente confiar en esa mujer que la había hecho tambalearse desde el primer segundo en que se habían cruzado, pero para la cual ella no era más que un encargo, nada más que un objetivo para eliminar. Una muerte más entre tantos cadáveres que debían poblar, sin duda, la agitada vida de esa rubia.

Para evitar estallar en llanto, Regina respiró profundamente y decidió volver con su hijo, intentando inventarse una mentira que se sustentara. Ella lo sabía, el periplo sería largo…muy largo y, sin duda, fatal.

«Buenas noches, Regina»

La morena no se atrevió a responder, totalmente asombrada ante esa frase, que en situación normal sería anodina y normal. Parpadeó, sintió deseos de pellizcarse para comprobar que no estuviera en pleno sueño. Pero la realidad la asalto inmediatamente. No, no estaba soñando. Estaba en una cama, en una habitación de hotel, con una mujer que había intentado matarla ese mismo día, y que ahora le deseaba buenas noches.

Sin saber si debía reír o llorar, Regina suspiró.

«Buenas noches, Emma» murmuró la morena subiéndose las sábanas hasta el mentón.

La rubia estaba sentada en un sillón que había empujado hasta en centro de la habitación, frente a la puerta. Si alguien intentaba entrar, daría inmediatamente con ella, y la sorpresa sería fatal.

Con su pistola en las rodillas, miró cómo la morena daba vueltas en la fría cama durante casi una hora antes de escuchar su respiración volverse más tranquila y regular, señal de que finalmente se había quedado dormida.

Sin saber realmente por qué, Emma se sintió entonces aliviada, la respiración lenta de Regina la fue tranquilizando poco a poco, permitiéndole a su vez caer en un sueño bien merecido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Algunos problemas menos**

Regina abrió los ojos pesadamente, despertada por la luz del día que se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Después de unos segundos de inconsciencia, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cama habitual.

Todos los acontecimientos del día anterior le vinieron súbitamente a la memoria, lo que la hizo saltar de la cama a gran velocidad, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de que Emma ya no estaba en el sillón que había colocado delante de la cama.

«¿Henry?» gritó abriendo la puerta de la habitación, completamente en estado de pánico.

El muchacho la miró con una gran sonrisa. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la estancia principal con un gran tazón de chocolate caliente delante de él.

«Hola mamá, ¿vienes a desayunar?»

La morena sintió su corazón latir como nunca, estaba al borde de un infarto, pero ver a su hijo sano y salvo le arrancó un suspiro de alegría. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, se lanzó sobre él y lo besó.

«Mamáaaaaaaa, ye he pasado la edad para todo esto» gruñó el joven haciendo una mueca.

«Nunca habrás pasado la edad» respondió Regina sonriendo, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño y buscando con la mirada a la rubia.

«¿Dónde está Emma?»

«¡Aquí!» respondió la rubia saliendo del cuarto de baño.

El corazón de Regina se saltó un latido al ver a la bella rubia aparecer ante ella. Sus maliciosos ojos verdes y sus largos y ondulados cabellos rubios resaltaban su perfecto rostro, magníficamente iluminado por una sincera sonrisa.

Sintió un dulce calor en su vientre, y la morena fue sacada de su torpor por Emma, que la miraba arqueando las cejas, contenta del pequeño efecto que producía sobre esa perfecta mujer.

«¿Todo bien, Regina?» preguntó divertida

«Euh…sí, sí, todo bien, gracias» respondió la morena bajando la mirada, roja de vergüenza ante la idea de haber sido pillada echándole una ojo.

«Henry me ha dicho que usted toma café en el desayuno, he mando decir que suban algunos croissants calientes. Siéntase como en su casa»

«Muchas gracias» respondió la morena

Emma rebuscó en el bolso de Regina y sacó las llaves del coche.

«Tengo que comprar una cosa, ya vuelvo. Usted…»

«Me quedo aquí» respondió Regina levantando la mano para señalar a Emma que ya se conocía la canción. Sin saber por qué, empezaba a confiar en la rubia, y aunque la había intentado matar el día anterior, había comprendido que, de momento, era la única salida para mantenerse con vida, ella y su hijo.

«¿Emma? ¿Podría prestarme algo de ropa? No tuve tiempo de coger mis cosas y como he dormido vestida, no estoy nada presentable»

La rubia se acercó despacio y se inclinó para hablarle al oído con el fin de que Henry no escuchara.

«Está perfecta, pero sí, sírvase, coja lo que le plazca, mis braguitas le irán de muerte» murmuró con una sonrisa pícara.

Sin darle tiempo a la morena a responder, Emma desapareció de la estancia canturreando.

* * *

Regina caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando por la ventana cada tres minutos, loca de rabia y de miedo.

De repente un viejo escarabajo amarillo en un estado lamentable llegó a gran velocidad y se paró frente al hotel. Emma descendió de él con una bolsa en las manos. A penas tuvo tiempo de franquear la puerta cuando Regina se abalanzó gritando.

«Pero, ¿está usted loca? ¡Hace más de dos horas que se ha marchado! Estaba…estaba…»

«¿Preocupada?» preguntó dulcemente la rubia sonriendo

«Por mí, ¡sí!» respondió Regina, mientras su tez ambarina adquiría rápidamente un color rosado.

«No me fui muy lejos, he parado a cogerle esto» dijo Emma tendiéndole la bolsa «Son algunas prendas que he comprado rápidamente, seguramente serán más de su estilo que mis vaqueros, aunque confieso que se amoldan perfectamente allí donde tienen que hacerlo»

Regina sintió una ola de calor apoderarse de su cuerpo y bajó la mirada, sin tomarse la molestia de darle las gracias a la rubia.

«¿Y mi coche? ¿Qué ha hecho con él? ¿Por qué ha vuelto en esa chatarra?» exclamó para cambiar de tema.

«Su coche es conocido por la policía, por los míos y muchas otras personas. Lo he dejado en un parking a 80 kilómetros de aquí, al norte»

Regina se contuvo de gritar, sabía muy bien que la rubia tenía razón, pero pensar que tenía que abandonar su coche era algo a lo que no se había hecho idea. Su vida cómoda y feliz hasta ese momento estaba cambiando y no en el sentido que ella imaginaba.

«Pero, ¿por qué esa basura?»

Emma frunció la punta de su nariz, herida por las palabras de la morena.

«Primero, no es una basura, es un coche de colección»

«¿De colección? ¿De colección de qué? ¿De chatarra oxidada? Super, podría empezar una colección de sellos, ocuparía menos espacio» respondió Regina con una sonrisa ladeada.

«¡Hay, la próxima vez irá usted misma a robar un coche!»

«¿Robar? ¿Además lo ha robado?»

«No, no, me encontré un duende al borde de la carretera. Como le caí simpática me lo ha dado. Por supuesto que lo he robado, ¿qué se había creído?»

«Que lo había comprado, que sé yo…aunque por supuesto no creo que eso se venda, se regala, aunque a mí me tendrían que pagar para que lo cogiera»

«Ahhhhhhhh» se puso a gritar la rubia, conteniéndose para no sacar su arma y explicarle a su manera su forma de pensar a la fogosa morena. «Bueno, es nuestro coche, punto final. Lo siento, pero no soy capaz de robar un Porche último modelo, este no tiene alarma ni sistema de seguridad eléctrico, lo que me facilitado mucho la tarea…así que ahora se sienta y me deja hablar»

Regina asintió sin rechistar, una ligera sonrisa ladeada iluminaba su cara, estaba contenta de haber podido sacar de sus casillas a la rubia.

«¿Dónde está Henry?»

«Se está duchando, no debería tardar»

«Bien, mejor que no me escuche lo que tengo que decirle»

Emma se sentó al lado de la morena y le explicó su plan.

«He visto un hotel a cien kilómetros hacia el sur. La voy a dejar allí con Henry, reserve una habitación a nombre de…mmm…no sé, Ruby Lucas»

«¿Ruby Lucas? ¿Qué nombre es ese? ¿Por qué no Blancanieves?» exclamó Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

«Pero, ¿va a quejarse de todo lo que yo diga por mucho más tiempo? ¿Eh?»

La morena suspiró y reflexionó unos segundos.

«Me llamaré Aurora Morgan. ¿Le parece bien?»

Emma asintió y continuó.

«Se quedará en el hotel todo el día. Le dejaré mi arma»

Antes de que Regina pudiera hablar, Emma continuó

«Y le enseñaré a utilizarla, no se preocupe. A continuación, yo iré a mi cita, creo que estaré de regreso a media tarde»

«¿Quién es el hombre al que va a ver?» pregunto la morena inquieta

«Es mi principal contacto…siempre es él quien me pasa los encargos. Mi agente, si lo prefiere»

«¿Y confía en él?»

«En absoluto…pero no tengo otra elección»

«Emma…¿está segura de que no corremos peligro? Quiero decir…no estamos muy lejos de Boston y…»

La rubia la interrumpió inmediatamente con el fin de tranquilizarla

«Hemos tomado una dirección que desconocen, hemos conducido durante horas y nos hemos detenido en una ciudad cualquiera. He abandonado su coche a kilómetros de aquí y nadie sabe quiénes somos. Dudo que su retrato lo pongan en la televisión, Gold no querrá verse implicado en esta historia…Así que sí, de momento estamos seguras. Confié en mí, Regina, sé lo que hago. Solo espero saber un poco más después de mi entrevista con mi contacto…»

«Sea prudente» murmuró dulcemente Regina hundiendo su mirada en la de la rubia.

«¡Siempre lo soy!» respondió Emma, conmovida con ese pedido y sobre todo por la sinceridad que pudo leer en los ojos color chocolate de Regina

* * *

Nada más dar el primer toque, el hombre descolgó y se llevó el teléfono a su oreja.

«Emma, ¿dónde estás?»

«Todavía no he llegado» respondió la rubia en tono seco

«Ok. Escucha, estoy en una cafetería, Granny's, en la calle principal. Te espero. ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?»

«Ya estoy llegando, no te inquietes. ¿Has podido recabar información?»

«Sí, tengo pistas»

«¿Cuáles?»

«Hablamos en persona cuando llegues»

«Graham, ¡dime lo que sabes!»

«Es Gold…quiere eliminarte porque sabes demasiado. Te has convertido en alguien molesto para él»

«¡Qué hijo de puta! Me lo suponía. ¿Y por qué Regina Mills? ¿Y quién es el tipo al que me cargué?»

«Regina es su experta contable y cree que ella podría ir en su contra en caso de follón. De hecho la ha reemplazado por un hombre de su confianza, y realmente deseaba que la eliminaras. Pensaba matar dos pájaros de un tiro al quitarte también a ti de en medio. El tipo que fue a la casa de la señora Mills era en verdad un poli, sobornado por Gold, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros. Mierda, Emma, os están buscando por todo el país, van a acabar por cogeros»

«Te olvidas de que ella está conmigo, no corre peligro»

«La policía no ha dado tu descripción para que todo no parezca más turbio, pero los hombres de Gold están tras tus huellas, Emma»

«Lo sé. Pero hay uno menos en el equipo» respondió la rubia sonriendo

«¿Quién? ¿Quién es? ¿Has visto a alguno?»

«Sí, el manco aquel, con su mano de plástico»

«¿Jones? ¿Killian Jones?» preguntó el hombre tragando ruidosamente

«Sí, debe ser ese…»

«¿Dónde…dónde lo has visto?»

«Cerca de tu coche, montando guardia. Has intentado colármela, eh, cabrón»

«No, te aseguro que no, te soy sincero»

«¿Cómo explicas entonces que un hombre de Gold esté contigo?»

«Yo…me he visto obligado, Emma, no me ha dado elección. Saben que somos amigos, yo…he tenido…»

«Somos de todo, menos amigos, Graham…Realmente es una pena, Gold ha perdido dos buenos elementos. El enano que estaba escondido en el techo del restaurante también está muerto»

«¿Qué…Leroy?, Mierda Emma, ¿lo has abatido? Pero, ¿dónde estás?»

«Sí, los dos están muertos. Es una pena, me hubiera gustado que le dieras un mensaje a Gold, pero voy a tener que hacerlo yo misma…cuando encuentre a tres de sus hombres con los sesos por el suelo, comprenderá que no estoy muy contenta»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué tres? Te aseguro que solo había dos, créeme, te doy mi pa…oh, mierda…Emma, no…yo…»

«Adiós Graham. Descansa en paz, cabrón»

La bala salió disparada a 900 metros por segundo, atravesó el cristal de la ventana del restaurante y después el cráneo del hombre que explotó bajo el impacto, y acabó incrustada en la pared, cubriéndola de sangre.

Colocada a más de cien metros de allí, Emma se había dado cuenta de la trampa y se había colocado en lo alto del campanario de la ciudad, obteniendo de esa manera una amplia vista de la calle principal y del restaurante donde la esperaba su contacto.

Se había entristecido por tener que matar a ese hombre con quien trabajaba desde hacía diez años, pero la traición era algo que ella no perdonaba. Después de haber metido su fusil en su maletín, la rubia recogió los tres casquillos que estaban tirados en el suelo y se los metió en el bolsillo. Descendió tranquilamente del campanario, metió la maleta en el maletero del viejo escarabajo que le servía de medio de transporte y salió de Storybrooke rápidamente.

Después de hora y media de ruta, regresó al hotel donde había dejado a Regina algunas horas antes. La sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de la morena a su llegada inundó de calidez su corazón.

«¿Cómo ha ido?» pregunto ella con expresión preocupada

Emma puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Henry que leía tranquilamente sentado en el sofá.

«¿Puedes ir a leer a tu habitación un momento, por favor, caballerete?»

El muchacho miró a la rubia y asintió sin decir palabra, demasiado absorto en su lectura. Se dirigió a su habitación sin haber levantado la nariz de su libro.

«Su hijo es adorable»

«Lo sé» respondió Regina con orgullo «Es mi pequeño príncipe»

Emma sonrió ante la respuesta de la bella morena, y después se sentó en el sofá

«Siéntese, Regina, tengo que hablar con usted»

Ante el tono de la voz de Emma, la morena supo que lo que le iba a contar no serían buenas noticias.

«He…visto…a mi contacto. En fin, más precisamente, lo he eliminado»

Regina se llevó la mano a la boca, conteniendo un grito de estupor.

«Era un traidor, Regina. Era cómplice de Gold, pedí esta cita con el fin de confirmar mis sospechas»

La morena asintió, y dejó que Emma terminara.

«Había dos hombres de Gold, esos idiotas pensaban que yo iba a aparecer en el restaurante tal cual, creo que no han comprendido con quién se están enfrentando…Sea como sea, lo he matado, así como a sus dos hombres de confianza, pero Gold no parará. Ha puesto precio a nuestras cabezas, y créame, no va a ser fácil salir de esta»

Regina había recobrado su máscara de mujer de negocios, a la vez fría y segura de ella misma.

«Lo he comprendido muy bien, Emma, he abandonado la idea de que todo esto va a terminar en _happy ending_. ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Huir? ¿Tenemos que dejar el país?»

«No, huir no es una solución, y de ninguna manera es mi modo de funcionar. Esos cabrones no tienen ni idea de donde nos escondemos, si no, el hotel ya hubiera sido asaltado. Pero ahora que Gold sabe que estoy al corriente de todo, seguramente va a poner a mucha más gente tras nosotras. Pero él no se espera que yo contraataque, directamente en el corazón de su empresa»

«¿Va…va a atacar de frente? ¿Sola? ¿En su terreno?»

«Voy a matarlo, sí, si es lo que quiere saber. Pero no estaré sola, usted me va a ayudar»

Regina cambió de color al escuchar esas palabras.

«¿Ayu…ayudarla?»

«No disparándole a la gente» respondió la rubia sonriendo, no queriendo alarmar a Regina «Pero, va a apoyarme, ayudarme a organizar todo esto, echarme una mano para las compras o la puesta a punto. Su vida y la de su hijo dependen de ello, Regina. De verdad necesitaré toda su colaboración»

La morena inspiró profundamente e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

«¿Tenemos realmente otra elección?» preguntó más para ella misma que para Emma

La rubia puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Regina y la acarició dulcemente.

«Vamos a salir de esta, se lo prometo»

Continuando con su movimiento de mano, miró a la morena a los ojos.

«Veo que al final le han gustado mis vaqueros, no se ha cambiado»

Regina se levantó, frunciendo el ceño, y salió en dirección del cuarto de Henry, sin decir una palabra. Pero se paró a algunos metros de la puerta, puso sus manos en sus nalgas y miró a Emma con expresión pícara

«Me gusta llevar sus cosas, ensalzan mis formas»

Sin darle tiempo a responder, entró en la habitación de Henry y se sentó a su lado, dejando a Emma sola en el salón, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, y su cuerpo entero siendo recorrido por un escalofrío de placer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Papá**

La débil luz que se filtraba a través de gruesa cortina de la habitación bastó para despertar a Emma de un sobresalto. La noche había sido larga y había cogido el sueño bastante tarde, ya que se había pasado muchas horas pensando en un plan que le permitiera alcanzar a Gold y acabar con él, sin que su _vendetta_ acabara en un drama para ella o para Regina y su hijo.

Hasta esa noche ella aún no sabía lo que iba a ser de la morena, porque a pesar de que la apreciaba, su ex objetivo estaba al corriente de demasiadas cosas sobre ella y eso podría en un futuro perjudicarle. Regina podía decidir ir a la policía o contactar con su ex cliente. Pero sin saber realmente por qué, Emma sentía ganas de confiar en esa mujer, había entrado en su vida de manera tan inesperada, pero el repentino flechazo que había sentido por esa soberbia mujer no hacía sino crecer a medida que pasaba tiempo a su lado. La rubia no era de la clase de gente que se encariñaba, ella solo confiaba en una persona, y el hecho de que Regina hiciera temblar esa certeza le daba vueltas la cabeza, y debía confesárselo a sí misma, también el corazón.

Había acabado por apegarse a ella, mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado, así que había decidido apartar de su cabeza la idea de eliminarla.

Estiró sus miembros despacio, se levantó del sillón en el que había pasado la noche y miró a Regina dormir durante unos minutos, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Mientras sacudía su cabeza para salir de sus ensoñaciones, cogió su reloj del mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta y salió discretamente de la habitación para ir al cuarto de baño.

Después de una ducha rápida y un cepillado a sus largos cabellos, la rubia decidió hacer algunas compras antes de que Regina y su hijo se despertasen. Lista para salir, volvió sobre sus pasos y dejó una pequeña nota en la mesa del salón para que la morena no se asustara al descubrir la ausencia de la rubia.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta, Emma se encontró cara a cara, o más bien cara a culo, con el soberbio trasero de Regina, que salía deprisa del cuarto de baño para volver a su habitación, vestida solamente con unas braguitas azules.

Sorprendida por la llegada de la rubia, Regina se sobresaltó y se quedó bloqueada unos segundos. Su cerebro había dejado de pensar por unos segundos, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba casi desnuda delante de Emma que la miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Presa de una ola de calor que le sonrojo todo el rostro, la morena salió corriendo hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un rápido movimiento.

Emma se quedó unos segundos en shock en el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Al darse cuenta de que la situación había sido incómoda para la bella morena, Emma dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa del salón y golpeó dulcemente en la puerta de la habitación de Regina.

«¿Pu…puedo entrar?»

«¡Un segundo!» dijo la voz de la morena que terminaba de vestirse a toda velocidad «Está bien, puede entrar…»

Emma empujó la puerta delicadamente y entró en la habitación con la mirada baja.

«Yo…lo siento, Regina, no creía…no quería…en fin yo…»

«No es su culpa» respondió la morena, roja como un tomate «No podía saber que yo estaba medio desnuda, es mi culpa, debería haberme vestido en el cuarto de baño»

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando sus pies durante unos segundos, la una tan turbada como la otra.

Queriendo romper esa atmosfera, Emma elevó la cabeza y esperó a que Regina hiciera lo mismo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

«Si la deja más tranquila, es usted verdaderamente magnífica…»

La tez de la morena volvió otra vez a ponerse de un rojo escarlata, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese cumplido.

«Gracias…yo…»

Sin saber qué responder, intentó cambiar de tema.

«¿A dónde fue esta mañana? ¿Nos prepara una nueva sorpresa?»

«Oh, sí, perdón, fui a hacer algunas compras» respondió la rubia, feliz de que la conversación se desviara sobre otro asunto.

Volvieron al salón, Emma le mostró lo que había comprado a la morena.

«Le he traído algunas ropas, para que no tenga que llevar siempre las mismas» dijo sonriendo. Sin dar tiempo a que Regina contestara, le tendió otro paquete, mucho más pesado «Y esto es para Henry, creo que le gustará»

Regina cogió la bolsa con la punta de los dedos y la abrió para echar una ojeada.

«¿Una video consola?» preguntó totalmente sorprendida

«Sí, y también he cogido algunos juegos, y pilas de repuesto» respondió la rubia sonriendo.

«Yo…¿Por qué? No comprendo»

«Henry piensa que estamos de vacaciones, Regina, no va a entender que nos quedemos encerrados todo el día en una habitación, saliendo únicamente para cambiar de hotel. He pensado que algo de distracción le haría bien y evitaría que hiciera demasiadas preguntas»

Regina se sorprendió ante la atención que la rubia le dedicaba a su hijo. Estaban siendo perseguidas por asesinos a sueldo, Emma había eliminado a tres el día anterior, pero aun así se tomaba tiempo para preocuparse del bienestar de Henry.

«Gracias, Emma…muchas gracias. Henry se va a poner como loco, hasta este momento nunca le había dejado jugar a la consola»

«Oh» respondió Emma sorprendida «Lo siento, pensaba que estaba haciendo algo bueno, no sabía que…»

«No se excuse» respondió Regina levantando la mano «No quería que se enganchara a estas cosas, la lectura es preferible a pasarse horas mirando una pantalla, pero vista la situación, voy a hacer una excepción»

La morena volvió a meter la videoconsola en la bolsa y se la pasó a Emma.

«Voy a dejar que usted se la dé» añadió ella mirando a la rubia a los ojos «Lo va a hacer muy feliz, gracias por esta atención»

Sin saber qué responder, Emma cogió la bolsa y asintió, ligeramente turbada. Regina se dio la vuelta y cogió el teléfono de la suite.

«Voy a pedir el desayuno, esta mañana lo tomaremos todos juntos» dijo ella mirando a la rubia, que a su vez le sonreía cálidamente.

«¡Con mucho gusto!»

* * *

La mañana transcurrió magníficamente. Henry se había puesto a dar saltos de alegría al ver su videoconsola, apenas se tomó el tiempo de tragarse algunas tortitas, bajo las amenazas de la madre, demasiado excitado para ir a probar su nuevo juguete.

Regina aprovechó ese momento de calma para navegar por internet en el ordenador portátil que Emma había recuperado de su hotel, y así enterarse de las noticias de Boston y sobre todo sobre el caso que la involucraba.

«Creen que soy culpable» murmuró a la rubia sentada a su lado, hundida en sus pensamientos.

«Han encontrado a un policía muerto en su casa, Regina, y ha desaparecido con su hijo…»

«Sí» respondió Regina con expresión triste «¿Cree que saldremos de esta? Quiero decir…¿logrará que volvamos a tener una vida normal?»

Emma se encogió de hombros y miró a su vecina a los ojos.

«Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para lograrlo, sí…» respondió ella con un tono que no dejaba lugar a duda, lo que ensanchó el corazón de la morena.

Ella sabía que la situación era difícil, incluso catastrófica, pero confiaba en Emma. La atención que le dedicaba a ella, y a Henry dejaba entrever que bajo esa coraza de fría asesina, la rubia tenía un corazón que solo pedía latir por otra cosa que no fuera un encargo de muerte.

Al sentir que Regina se estaba acercando demasiado a ella, Emma se levantó velozmente y cogió uno de sus teléfonos pre pago.

«Tengo una llamada que hacer, ya vuelvo»

Tras encerrarse en la habitación de la morena, Emma se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y suspiró. Esa mujer la volvía loca y sentirla a su lado le despertaba el deseo de saltarle encima para besarla. Pero sin saber cómo reaccionaría ella, y vista la situación actual, Emma prefería alejarse y dejar pasar su deseo.

Encendió el teléfono, metió el pin y marcó un número que solo ella conocía. Era su número de urgencia, el número de la única persona en el mundo que podía ayudar a Emma, apoyarla y sobre todo comprenderla. Sabiendo que saldría el buzón de voz, dejó pasar el mensaje automático y el bip sonoro.

«Swan, despejado, ok» después colgó.

Al volver al salón, se cruzó con la mirada de Regina, sorprendida al verla volver tan rápido, pero no dijo nada, prefiriendo sentarse al lado de Henry para mirarlo jugar con su videoconsola.

* * *

En el otro extremo de los Estados Unidos, un hombre mayor estaba hundido en las entrañas de su coche, con la llave inglesa en la mano, intentando más mal que bien desmontar el motor de ese amasijo de chatarra caprichoso que hacía varias semanas le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo sobresaltarse haciendo que su cabeza chocara con el capó del coche, provocándole un gran dolor y varios insultos dirigidos a ese amasijo de hierro oxidado que le servía de medio de transporte.

El hombre caminó hasta la estancia próxima y cogió el móvil que sonaba, y esperó pacientemente a que parara para ver rápidamente si un mensaje había sido dejado en el buzón o no.

Su mano temblaba y su corazón latía a cien por hora. Ese teléfono solo estaba reservado a una persona, la única persona que había amado en su vida. Lo recargaba cada día, preocupándose de nunca estar muy lejos de él, por si…

Esperaba secretamente que ese teléfono no sonara nunca, pues esa llamada significaría que su protegida estaba en problemas, en muy graves problemas y aunque la echaba de menos atrozmente, el hecho de no tener noticias de ella era buena señal.

Cuando el bip que señalaba que un mensaje había sido dejado se oyó, el corazón del anciano se estrechó. Tras marcar el número del buzón de voz, se llevó el aparato a su oído y escuchó esas tres palabras «Swan, despejado, ok»

El teléfono se le cayó de las manos que ahora se habían vuelto incontrolables por los temblores. Con lágrimas en los ojos, suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla cercana.

«Swan» era un código para indicarle que era Emma quien le contactaba. Solo él conocía su verdadero apellido y nombrarlo en primer lugar quería decir que no era una trampa.

«Despejado» indicaba que podía contactar con ella al mismo teléfono desde el que lo había llamado, después de esperar dos horas. Si ella lo volvía a llamar durante ese tiempo, quería decir que la urgencia había pasado.

«Ok» significaba que estaba bien de salud, lo que le permitió respirar, dejando evacuar todo el estrés que se había apoderado de él en pocos segundos.

Una vez la adrenalina hubo descendido, el hombre se levantó de la silla y caminó a paso rápido hacia su habitación. Abrió un cajón y tiró todo su contenido al suelo. Sacó de su bolsillo un cuchillo, pasó la hoja a lo largo del lateral del cajón e hizo saltar el doble fondo donde se escondían variados documentos. Cogió los falsos documentos de diversos países, falsos pasaportes y otros papeles, y los metió inmediatamente en una pequeña maleta.

Corrió hasta el garaje, después cogió su taladradora que estaba en una estantería y comenzó a levantar las tablas del suelo. Sacó de ahí alrededor de diez fajos de billetes de diferente valor y los metió en la maleta. Revisó todo concienzudamente para que su escondrijo quedase invisible.

Volvió al salón, desmontó un escalón de las escaleras con ayuda de una vara de hierro que deslizo por un agujero hecho para para eso y sacó una arma enrollada en un paño y un pequeño maletín parecido al de Emma, que contenía su fusil de precisión.

Después de haber recogido sus cosas más valiosas y preparado su maleta, se sentó en el sofá, con el teléfono en la mano y esperó pacientemente a que la joven lo llamara.

* * *

Regina conducía desde hacía más de una hora, la mirada fija en la carretera que se adentraba en el bosque ya desde hacía varias decenas de kilómetros.

En la parte de atrás, Henry estaba concentrado en su videojuego, que no había soltado desde que Emma se lo había dado. A su lado, la joven rubia miraba cómo desfilaba el paisaje, esperando pacientemente el plazo de dos horas antes de poder volver a llamar a su amigo.

«¿Falta mucho mamá?» preguntó el muchacho desde atrás, alzando apenas la nariz de la pantalla

«Aún dos horas de camino, cariño» respondió Regina mirando por el retrovisor «Ya verás, Emma nos ha reservado un super hotel con piscina» añadió ella sonriendo, conociendo la atracción de su hijo por el agua.

«Genial, ¡gracias Emma!»

«De nada, chico» respondió la rubia girando la cabeza hacia él.

Volviendo a colocarse derecha, la rubia se dio cuenta de que Regina la miraba de reojo, con una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

«Voy a necesitar un descanso»

«Oh, ¿ya? Tendría que haber tomado sus precauciones antes de salir» dijo la morena con expresión pícara

Emma no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

«No es por eso…tengo que hacer otra llamada, en cinco minutos»

«Oh, ¿es necesario?» respondió la morena frunciendo el ceño ligeramente divertida

«Mucho, es verdaderamente importante, Regina»

Estando la carreta despejada y siendo los arcenes bastante anchos, la joven asintió y se detuvo al borde de la carretera.

«Ya está, disponga lo que quiera, Emma»

La rubia le dio las gracias a la conductora con una sonrisa y bajó del coche con su teléfono en las manos que enseguida llevó a su oreja.

Apenas pasó el primer tono, una voz grave se escuchó

«¿Sí?»

«¿Papá? ¡Soy Emma!»

«¡Cariño, qué contento estoy de escucharte!, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!»

Regina, que había seguido a la rubia para estirar las piernas, dio media vuelta al escuchar que el padre de Emma estaba al otro lado del teléfono, ya que no quería estar en medio de una conversación personal.

«No te preocupes, estoy muy bien. Solo que estoy en un gran aprieto y voy a necesitar tu ayuda…»

«¡Explícamelo todo!» respondió el hombre mientras se frotaba el mentón con los dedos.

Emma se apoyó en un árbol y le explicó la situación, sin olvidar ningún detalle, desde su encargo que había salido mal, su fuga con Regina y su hijo hasta la manera en la que había eliminado a Graham en Storybrooke.

«Un cabrón menos en este mundo» respondió el hombre riendo, lo que también provocó la risa de su hija.

Regina intentó escuchar poniendo las antenas pero la rubia hablaba bastante bajo, y solo movía la cabeza cada cierto tiempo. Durante más de un cuarto de horas, Emma no pronunció ninguna palabra, después al volver al coche, dijo adiós a su interlocutor y rompió el móvil en dos, tirando la carcasa a un lado de la carretera y el resto en el bosque.

«Debe tener un presupuesto para teléfonos bastante importante» dijo divertida Regina mientras la veía actuar

«Un teléfono, una llamada, nunca más, eso evita ser rastreado» respondió Emma sonriendo «¿Seguimos?»

«¡Ok!» dijo la morena subiendo en el asiento del pasajero «La dejo conducir, esta lata de conservas me da miedo» añadió sonriendo maliciosamente

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Emma rodeó el escarabajo amarillo y se puso al volante. Al girar la cabeza, vio que Henry se había acostado en el asiento de atrás y dormía apaciblemente.

Sin decir una palabra, arrancó y el trio retomó el camino en dirección del próximo destino para pasar la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me llamo Swan**

La carretera desfilaba tranquilamente bajo las ruedas del pequeño escarabajo amarillo, Henry dormía como un ángel en la parte de atrás mientras Emma y Regina charlaban animadamente.

«¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?» pidió la morena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

«Preguntar siempre puede…nada garantiza que responda» replicó la rubia sonriendo.

«¿Era su padre al teléfono?»

«Sí…y no. No es mi verdadero padre, pero para mí como si lo fuera»

«Oh» respondió Regina un poco incómoda. Realmente deseaba preguntar más detalles, pero el miedo de mostrarse indiscreta la bloqueó, no deseaba que eso levantara una pared entre ellas.

«Tuve una infancia particular…muy difícil, digámoslo. Es lo que me ha conducido a ejercer este trabajo. No es algo de lo que me gusta hablar»

«No quería meterme en lo que no me llama»

«No pasa nada. Hábleme más bien de usted, será más interesante» respondió Emma para cambiar de tema

«¿De mí? Realmente no hay nada tan interesante…»

«Vamos, Regina, una hermosa mujer como usted, experta contable reconocida en la profesión, viviendo en una magnífica mansión con un hijo de diez años, no me diga que no tiene nada que contarme» soltó la rubia dándole un ligero codazo a su compañera para picarla.

Regina sintió que una ola de calor la envolvía. Lo único que había registrado de la frase de Emma era que había dicho que era hermosa. Turbada como una adolescente, balbuceó algunas palabras.

«Yo…euh…sí…en fin…sí yo…gracias…»

Emma no pudo retener una carcajada al ver la turbación de Regina.

«Hábleme del padre de Henry, ¿cómo era?»

Regina reposó su cabeza en la parte posterior del asiento y suspiró.

«Se llamaba Daniel…era un hombre extraordinario, amable, apasionado…Lo amaba más que a nada»

Mordiéndose la lengua, Emma tuvo repentinamente ganas de abofetearse a sí misma.

«Lo siento, Regina, siempre meto la pata, pregunto sin ningún tacto»

«No se preocupe» respondió la morena dulcemente «Ya hice mi duelo y he pasado página. Está siempre conmigo, en mi corazón, pero mi vida continúa. Me ocupó de mi hijo y sigo para delante»

Emma afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y no pudo evitar hacerle la pregunta que la torturaba desde hacía un tiempo.

«Ehhhh….¿no ha tenido a nadie más en su vida?» preguntó de una manera que esperaba indiferente, pero sus dedos golpeando nerviosamente el volante traicionaban su nerviosismo.

Regina sonrió de lado al ver el estrés que carcomía a la rubia.

«Sí…He tenido algunas aventuras, pero nada serio. De hecho, para decirle la verdad, he dejado de lado al género masculino…»

Emma tragó en seco, sintiendo cómo la invadía el calor, gotas de sudor perlaban su cuello.

«¿Ah? ¿Quiere…decir que…?»

«Que soy lesbiana, sí, es lo que quiero decir» respondió la morena mirando a Emma fijamente.

«Pero…ok…es…es guay…pero…¿cómo usted…?»

Regina no pudo evitar reír al ver la turbación de la rubia que no sabía dónde meterse.

«¿Cómo me pasé a las mujeres? No lo sé, creo que inconscientemente siempre he sentido esa deseo y un día la oportunidad se presentó…y ya está. En fin, sabe de lo que le habló, ¿verdad?»

Emma agarró el volante justo a tiempo antes de salirse al arcén.

«¿Qué…cómo…?»

«¿Cómo lo sé? En fin, es fácil de ver. Me devora con los ojos desde nuestro primer encuentro…ya sabe, delante de mi casa, cuando nos cruzamos»

Emma notó sus mejillas enrojecerse inmediatamente. Ella sabía que la morena había captado su mirada muchas veces, pero no pensaba que hasta ese punto.

«Es verdad, cuando la vi, yo…flipé» murmuró la rubia, sorprendida por comportarse tan tímidamente ante esa mujer. Ella que era dura de piel, una reconocida asesina a sueldo, estaba roja de vergüenza ante esa intimidante mujer que la empujaba a sus trincheras.

Divertida de ver a Emma liarse ella sola, Regina cambió de tema para parar la tortura mental de la pobre rubia.

«¿Llegaremos pronto? Me empieza a dar hambre»

«Sí, en diez minu…»

Emma dejó su frase a medias al sentir el calor de la mano de Regina. Divertida, la morena acababa de posar su mano en el muslo de la rubia, acariciándola delicadamente para incomodarla un poco más, después giró la cabeza y miró hacia fuera, con la sonrisa en los labios.

Emma, a su vez, no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente, y después de unos segundos de vacilación, soltó la mano derecha del volante y la posó sobre la de Regina.

* * *

Después de una buena comida en el restaurante del hotel, Regina aceptó la propuesta de Henry de disfrutar de la piscina cubierta. Emma se ausentó unos veinte minutos para ir a comprarle un bañador al muchacho, que mató el tiempo enfrascándose otra vez en su videojuego.

«No te acostumbres demasiado a eso» le dijo su madre, molesta porque no había soltado el juego en todo el día «Es algo excepcional, solo porque estamos huy…» Regina se detuvo justo a tiempo y quiso corregir su frase, pero el muchacho apenas la escuchaba, demasiado ocupado jugando con su perro virtual.

La morena suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación para echarse unos minutos, y se dejó caer en la cama. Cuando reposó la cabeza en la almohada, notó algo duro y recordó las palabras de Emma de minutos atrás.

«He escondido una pistola bajo su almohada, en caso de necesidad, haga como le he explicado»

Después de echar un ojo a la puerta de la habitación para asegurarse de que Henry no iba a aparecer, Regina sacó la pistola de debajo de la almohada y la manipuló con mano temblorosa.

La asesina le había enseñado cómo utilizarla, pero solo al pensar que podía matar a alguien, Regina se había derretido al momento.

 _«No será fácil, Regina, y espero que no tenga que hacerlo. Pero si alguien entra, sobre todo no lo dude. Dispare, disparé, dispare hasta que no quede baja en el cargador. Hágalo por usted, por su hijo»_

Ante la evocación de Henry, la morena había retomado coraje y asentido con un movimiento de cabeza. Haría cualquier cosa por su hijo, nadie le haría el menor daño.

Pensando en las clases particulares de la rubia, Regina estiró el brazo y apuntó el arma hacia delante, en dirección de un jarrón colocado sobre el mueble de la entrada de la habitación. Cerró un ojo, e intentó apuntar sin que su brazo temblara como una hoja, intentado imaginar a un hombre delante de ella.

De repente, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio una forma aparecer en la esquina de su campo de visión. Girando lentamente el busto, su brazo siguió el movimiento y se encontró apuntando a Emma que enseguida levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

«Soy yo Regina…soy yo…bajé eso» murmuró para que Henry no la escuchara.

Contrariada, la morena soltó rápidamente la pistola que cayó sin ruido sobre el colchón.

«Oh, Emma, lo siento, yo no…no quería, usted…oh, perdóneme, estoy…mierda, podría haberla matado» se lamentaba mientras ponía la mano sobre su boca.

Emma avanzó hacia ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro. Cogió el arma y la colocó de nuevo bajo la almohada, después se sentó al lado de Regina, y le cogió delicadamente la mano.

«No, Regina, no lo habría hecho»

«Yo…confía en mí, no debería…yo he…he…»

«Ha tenido miedo, nada más, es comprensible. Pero sé que no habría disparado»

«¿Está…segura?» preguntó la morena, orgullosa de la confianza que le tenía Emma.

«Por supuesto…no le había quitado el seguro» respondió la rubia sacándole la lengua, lo que provocó el estupor de Regina, después una carcajada que alegró el oído de la rubia tanto como le abrigó el corazón.

«Es usted hermosa cuando ríe, debería hacerlo más a menudo»

La frase había salido sola, sorprendiendo inmediatamente a las dos mujeres. Emma se había quedado quieta, totalmente estupefacta por lo que se había atrevido a decir, mientras que a Regina las mejillas se le ponían rojas, y no sabía qué responder a tal cumplido.

Soltando súbitamente la mano de la morena, Emma se levantó y cambió velozmente de tema.

«Le he comprado un bañador a Henry. Le propongo que vayamos a la piscina para que él se divierta y yo le explicaré mi plan…»

Regina no tuvo tiempo de responder, la rubia ya había salido disparada de la habitación para ir a proponerle a Henry ir a bañarse.

* * *

Acostadas de lado en una tumbona, las dos mujeres miraban al pequeño divertirse viendo cuánto aguantaba en apnea.

«Es de locos, realmente tengo la impresión de estar de vacaciones» murmuró Regina, más para ella que para Emma, pero aun así la rubia lo escuchó.

«Es verdad…pero no lo están. Están en peligro, estamos en peligro, y será necesario que nos movamos antes de que Gold nos ponga la mano encima. Hasta ahora, he logrado borrar las pistas, pero no es mi costumbre huir como una animal herido»

La reflexión de Emma provocó una mueca en la morena, que se sentó y giró su cabeza hacia la rubia.

«Dígame lo que tiene en mente»

Emma se enderezó a su vez y se inclinó hacia delante, colocando su rostro a centímetros del de la morena, clavando su mirada en los carnosos labios de la bella experta contable.

«Yo…voy a eliminar a Gold, pero para eso, tengo que suprimir a sus hombres de confianza, porque si no lo hago, él será totalmente inalcanzable»

Regina no reaccionó, dejó que la rubia acabara su explicación.

«Mi…padre nos va a ayudar. En ese momento debe estar en un avión de camino a Boston. Va a informarse de qué manera está Gold protegido y nos echara una mano para llegar a él»

«¿Su padre también es un asesino?» preguntó la morena tras echar un ojo a izquierda y derecha para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchaba.

«Él me lo enseñó todo. Es el mejor en la profesión, de lejos. Todo lo que sé, todo aquello que soy capaz de hacer, es gracias a él. Créame, con él de nuestro lado, Gold puede empezar a contar los días que le quedan» murmuró la rubia tomando la mano de Regina en la suya.

Aliviada con esas palabras, Regina dejó escapar un suspiro que emocionó a Emma. No supo decir si se debía a saber que no estaban solas o era por la aprensión con relación a los que iba a suceder.

«Mañana me pongo en contacto con él para planearlo todo, y después tenemos que pasar a la acción»

Estrechando un poco más la mano de Regina, la rubia buscó su mirada para poder hablarle mirándola a los ojos.

«Regina, eso quiere decir que no podemos continuar escondiéndonos. Hay que actuar, coger al toro por los cuernos. Estas pseudo vacaciones han acabado. Mañana a primera hora, volvemos a Boston»

La morena notó cómo su respiración se aceleraba sin que pudiera controlarla. Previendo una crisis de pánico, cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse.

«Tengo…tengo miedo, Emma»

La rubia se acercó un poco más y le acarició la mejilla.

«Lo sé. Pero estoy aquí, no dejaré que se derrumbe»

Los labios de Regina rozaron los de la rubia, Emma deslizó su mano tras su nuca, pasando por debajo de los negros cabellos de la morena y la atrajo hacia ella con un gesto tierno. Con los ojos cerrados, Regina se preparó para sentir la suavidad de los labios de la rubia.

«Mamá, mamá, ¿nos vamos a quedar más tiempo? Comienzo a aburrirme»

Regina se sobresaltó y empujó a Emma haciéndola casi caer de la tumbona.

«No, no, cariño, en cinco minutos volvemos a la habitación»

Turbada, Emma se giró un poco sobre sí misma mientras veía al muchacho marcharse otra vez y hundirse por última vez en la piscina.

Sin atreverse a mirar a la morena, golpeó la tumbona con la punta de sus dedos.

«¿Conoce a alguien que pueda quedarse con Henry, sin hacer preguntas, y que preferentemente no viva en Boston?»

La morena se sorprendió con esa pregunta y pensó unos segundos.

«Tengo…sí, tengo a mi amiga Aurora, vive a unos kilómetros al sur de Boston, se quedará con él sin ningún problema…pero, ¿por qué? No quiero separarme de él»

«Es por su bien, Regina» respondió la rubia alzando la cabeza hacia la joven mamá «Lo que vamos a hacer puede salir mal a pesar de todas las precauciones que serán tomadas. Y si eso pasa, Henry debe estar a salvo. No irán a buscarlo, él no les es de interés. ¿Esa amiga es fiable? Tiene que serlo al 200% Regina, está siendo buscada por todos los polis de la región…si ella…»

La morena no dejó a Emma acabar su frase, interrumpiéndola con un gesto de la mano.

«Aurora es más que una amiga, estuvo ahí cuando Daniel murió, es la madrina de Henry, tengo una confianza ciega en ella»

«Muy bien» respondió Emma bajando la voz «Así lo espero por ella, porque si intenta engañarnos, hacerle algún daño…la mataré sin vacilación»

Sin darle tiempo a Regina a responder, la rubia se levantó y volvió a la habitación del hotel. Regina se quedó con la boca abierta. Debería estar completamente estupefacta, pero, al contrario, esas palabras le abrigaron el corazón. Emma la apreciaba…

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente. Regina le había explicado a Henry que se irían al día siguiente temprano y que pasaría unos días de vacaciones en casa de su madrina, noticia que el pequeño acogió con alegría.

A continuación, madre e hijo cerraron sus maletas. Henry tomó cuidado de guardar su videoconsola y Regina sacó solo algo para ponerse al día siguiente y las cosas de la ducha que tomaría por la mañana.

Por su parte, Emma había pasado la tarde tumbada en el sofá, hundida en sus pensamientos, imaginando diversas soluciones en caso de que su primer plan no saliera bien. Al girar ligeramente la cabeza, divisó a Regina hundida en una apasionada conversación con su pequeño, eso le arrancó una tierna sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, la bella morena le dijo a Henry que ya era hora de irse a acostar, lo que hizo sin rechistar, ya que la ducha y el cepillado de dientes lo había hecho después de comer. Regina pasó un rato a su lado, hasta que se quedó dormido, después se unió a Emma en la salita de su suite.

«Voy a hacer como él» dijo en voz baja posando su mirada en la bella rubia «El camino será largo mañana, y el día seguramente agotador. Le deseo buenas noches Emma»

La rubia se levantó del sofá y se estiró ligeramente.

«Buena idea. Dejó que se cambie y yo también me voy a dormir»

Tras dejar pasar unos minutos, Emma llamó a la muerta y entró cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Regina indicándole que ya se había cambiado.

La luz de la mesilla de noche aún estaba encendida, y la morena ya estaba bajo las sábanas, amoldando a golpes la almohada, cosa que hizo que su compañera de habitación la mirara de forma divertida.

Emma arrastró el sillón que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación y lo colocó justo delante de la cama. Cogió una manta del armario, se instaló cómodamente y se cubrió, depositando en seguida su pistola sobre las rodillas.

«Buenas noches Regina» dijo devorando a la morena con la mirada.

«¿Emma?»

«¿Sí, Regina?»

«¿De verdad piensa que estamos en peligro aquí?»

La rubia se tomó unos segundos para pensar y se encogió de hombros.

«No…no lo creo. Hemos hecho lo necesario para no dejar huellas. Dudo que los hombres de Gold nos encuentren aquí»

«Entonces, hágame el favor, acuéstese, duerma en el sofá, por favor. No puede descansar bien sentada en ese sillón»

«Ni hablar, no dejó la habitación. Aunque hayamos sido prudentes, nada indica que podamos estar tranquilas al cien por cien…me quedo con usted»

Regina suspiró y se incorporó en la cama

«Señorita…señorita yo no sé qué, ya que no conozco su apellido, me va a conceder el placer de escucharme. Hace días que está durmiendo mal, sentada en sillones nada cómodos para protegerme. Es muy loable de su parte, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que me contradigan. Así que, esta noche dormirá acostada, aunque eso implique que tengamos que compartir esta cama. Ahora váyase a cambiar y en tres minutos estará acostada aquí» exclamó y señaló con el dedo el lado vacío a su lado «¡Si no, seré yo la que vaya a buscarla, y créame, asesina a sueldo o no, lo lamentará!»

Emma rozó casi el ataque al corazón ante el pensamiento de compartir la cama con esa morena fogosa, pero el tono empleado por Regina no le dejaba elección. Se metió en el cuarto de baño, se desvistió y se puso rápidamente una camiseta bastante larga que ocultaba sus nalgas enfundadas en unas braguitas, y se hundió bajo las sábanas frías sin atreverse a posar la mirada en la morena. Dejó el arma en la mesilla de noche.

Esperando que la rubia se colocara, Regina dejó vagar su mirada por las esculturales formas de su compañera de cama y vio un pequeño colgante en forma de cisne.

Al ver que Regina la miraba, Emma bajó la cabeza y comprendió que era la pequeña medalla lo que llamaba su atención. Cogiéndola entre los dedos, la hizo girar mecánicamente.

«Un regalo de mi padre» dijo sonriendo, emocionada como siempre que pensaba en el día que habían pasado juntos cuando se la regaló.

Regina no se atrevió a hacer la pregunta, sabiendo muy bien que Emma no le respondería. Estiró el brazo, alcanzo el interruptor de la lámpara y apagó.

«Buenas noches Emma»

«Swan…»

«¿Perdón?»

«Swan, me llamo Emma Swan»

«Oh, es muy bonito, ahora comprendo el significado de su colgante» murmuró Regina sonriendo.

«Solo mi padre conoce mi verdadero nombre» respondió Emma recostándose y girando la cabeza hacia la morena, su rostro a unos centímetros del de Regina «Hoy sois dos»

Consciente de la importancia que tenía esa revelación para la joven, Regina le tomó la mano y se la llevó a su rostro, besándola tiernamente. Después sin decir una palabra, reposó su cabeza en su almohada, mirando fijamente a la rubia en la oscuridad, sintiendo su aliento cálido a pocos centímetros de ella. Entonces, Emma tomó la otra mano de Regina y se la llevó a la boca para besársela ella también, y después la deslizó por su mejilla. Algunos minutos más tarde, se durmió en paz, con el corazón en calma.


	9. Chapter 9

**El nacimiento de una asesina**

Emma mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sin querer salir de ese sueño que ya se le estaba escapando, evaporándose, segundo a segundo, a medida que su mente emergía a la realidad.

Con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, dejó que sus pupilas verde esmeralda se habituasen poco a poco a la claridad del día y dejó de respirar cuando posó su mirada sobre Regina que dormía a su lado.

Su sueño no era tal, estaba bien presente en la misma cama que la bella morena, su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Regina. Inspiró a pleno pulmón, cerró de nuevo los ojos dejándose invadir por el duce aroma a manzana que emanaba de su antiguo objetivo, y sin poder controlarse, le depositó un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Dándose cuenta inmediatamente de lo que acababa de hacer, la rubia retrocedió deprisa, pero la mano de la morena, que acababa de posarse en sus caderas, le impidió alejarse.

Con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, Regina la miraba con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

«Buenos días, Emma» murmuró girando ligeramente la cabeza

«Buenos días Regina» respondió tímidamente la rubia «¿Ha dormido bien?»

«No he dormido tan bien desde hace años…»

Turbada, Emma no se atrevió a seguir la conversación más tiempo y salió de debajo de las sábanas precipitadamente. Cogió sus cosas, dejadas en el sillón, y miró a la morena mientras balbuceaba

«Yo…voy…a la du…voy a ducharme» logró decir mientras se daba la vuelta.

«¿Es una invitación?» respondió la morena von voz ronca

Emma se quedó paralizada, sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar rápidamente. Sin atreverse a darse la vuelta para mirar a Regina, intentó recomponerse para no dejar aparentar su turbación, lo que era totalmente imposible.

«Henry podría despertarse» dijo Regina sin darle tiempo a responder «Compartirá la mía esta noche cuando él ya no esté, estaremos más tranquilas»

Emma salió de la estancia con los ojos como platos, su corazón latiendo al galope, un dulce calor en su vientre le arrancó una sonrisa boba.

Regina volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada riendo, sorprendida ella misma por su audacia. Esta Emma Swan tenía el don de volverla loca, y ese pequeño juego de seducción que se instalaba entre ellas hacía que olvidara por completo la terrible situación en la que se encontraban.

Después de un rápido desayuno, el trio volvió a la carretera, dirección Boston, aunque pararían antes en casa de la madrina de Henry para dejarlo allí unos días.

Emma esperó pacientemente en el coche mientras Regina explicaba brevemente a su amiga la razón de su fuga, pidiéndole que cuidara a Henry en su ausencia. Aurora conocía a su amiga desde la infancia y sabía muy bien que la morena no tenía nada que ver con el asesinato de ese policía, y aceptó sin vacilación cuidar al pequeño el tiempo que necesitara Regina para probar su inocencia.

«¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a la policía? O no sé, al menos a un abogado, al FBI…»

«Imposible» respondió Regina bajando la cabeza «Según Emma, la persona que quiere matarme tiene muchos contactos, en todos los terrenos y me pondría en peligro de muerte si intento contactar con alguien»

Aurora asintió, pero no pudo retener sus lágrimas.

«Cuídate, no hagas estupideces, por favor…»

«Quieres decir…como estar huyendo con una criminal, perseguida por la policía y una banda de asesinos a suelto…no, no te preocupes, voy a evitar ese tipo de cosas» respondió la morena sonriendo, acariciando con un gesto tierno la mejilla de su amiga, arrancándole una ligera sonrisa.

«Cuídate, Regina, y sobre todo, regresa pronto»

«No te inquietes, tengo a mi…ángel de la guarda conmigo, no me pasará nada»

Sin darle tiempo a Aurora a contestar, Regina salió de la casa para llegar hasta el padrino de su hijo que charlaba con el muchacho.

«Philippe, gracias por todo una vez más. Dejo que Aurora te cuente los detalles» dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El hombre le dio también un beso y dejó a Regina a solas con su hijo.

«Sobre todo, pórtate bien, no molestes ni a Aurora ni a Philippe, y cuídate. No hables con ningún desconocido y si ves que alguien te está siguiendo, se lo dices inmediatamente a tu madrina, ¿de acuerdo?»

Sin comprender la razón de tal inquietud, Henry se conformó con asentir.

«Te quiero, mi pequeño príncipe»

El muchacho estrechó a su madre contra él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sin darse cuenta de que quizás nunca la volviera a ver, le sonrió y partió corriendo al jardín donde lo esperaba su padrino.

Secando con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Regina se unió a la rubia que la esperaba en el pequeño coche amarillo.

Sin decir palabra, Emma consiguió transmitirle con una sencilla mirada la pena y la compasión que sentía por ella. Conmovida, Regina posó su mano sobre la de la rubia y estalló en llanto. Sin saber cómo actuar, Emma dejó hablar a sus instintos y tomó a Regina en sus brazos, la besó en la mejilla mientras le acariciaba los cabellos con un gesto que esperaba que fuera tranquilizador.

Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, la morena se sorbió la nariz delicadamente y secó sus lágrimas, apoyando su frente en la de su ángel guardián.

«Le toca mover ficha ahora…»

Emma respondió con otra caricia en la mejilla de la morena e inspiró profundamente.

«Volveremos a buscarlo pronto, se lo prometo»

Al escuchar el verbo en plural, el corazón de Regina se llenó de alegría. Estaba segura de que Emma haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que su hijo volviera a su lado, y no temiera por el futuro.

Después de conducir durante más de una hora, Emma decidió detenerse en un hotel a algunos kilómetros de Boston. No quería entrar en la ciudad inmediatamente para evitar ser encontradas demasiado rápido.

«¿Para cuántas noches quiere la reserva?» preguntó la joven de la recepción, sonriendo ampliamente a las dos mujeres.

«Una semana, por favor» respondió la rubia mirando a Regina que asintió con la cabeza.

«Muy bien, señorita. Nos quedan dos suites, una con una habitación, y la otra con dos y una salón más grande»

Emma no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca, Regina se acercó rápidamente a la recepcionista.

«Una sola habitación, por favor» respondió la morena con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ante la sorpresa de Emma, se inclinó hacia delante, acercando su rostro a su oído.

«Debe velar por mí, se lo recuerdo» murmuró ella con voz ronca

La tez de Emma adquirió de repente un tinte rojo, una ola de calor la envolvió rápidamente. Las alusiones de la morena, unidas a su perfume y a su sensual voz le provocaron mariposas en el vientre instantáneamente.

Ante la expresión turbada de la rubia, Regina no pudo evitar echarse a reír y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando que Emma acabara con el registro.

Algunos minutos más tarde, las dos mujeres dejaron sus maletas en la habitación, después Regina se encerró algunos minutos en el cuarto de baño. Al volver a la habitación, vio a Emma inmersa en sus pensamientos, con su mochila en las manos.

Llena de curiosidad, Regina se acercó a Emma y apoyó su mentón en su hombro.

«¿Qué esconde?»

La rubia se sobresaltó y falto poco para que, actuando por reflejo, le diera un puñetazo a Regina.

«¡Mierda, me ha asustado!»

«¡Wow, qué guardaespaldas!» exclamó la morena riendo

«No soy su guardaespaldas» respondió Emma con un tono más enérgico de lo que hubiera deseado

«¿Ah no?» preguntó Regina frunciendo la punta de la nariz «Entonces, ¿qué es para mí?»

Emma enrojeció inmediatamente para gran alegría de la morena que sentía un gran placer jugando con su rubia favorita.

Como no quería pincharla más tiempo, Regina señaló con el mentón la mochila de Emma.

«¿Qué es ese libro que lleva a todas partes?»

La rubia arqueó las cejas, sorprendida de que Regina conociera la existencia de su álbum de fotos.

«Es…¡un libro!»

«¿Un libro?» preguntó la morena con expresión de falso asombro «¿Una antología de cuentos? ¿Con princesas que besan a los pájaros, que comen manzanas envenenadas y que montan en unicornios?»

Sin querer pasar por una idiota, Emma sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza.

«Nooo, en fin…no ese tipo de libros»

«Mucho mejor, porque a mí la historia de Blancanieves y su tropa de compañeros siempre me ha sacado de quicio»

Emma no pudo evitar echar a reírse ante la frescura de la que podía hacer gala Regina, incluso en una situación tan tensa como la de ambas.

Sentándose en la cama, tomó la mano de la morena y la atrajo dulcemente hacia ella, haciéndole comprender con una mirada que quería que sentara a su lado.

«Yo…este libro es un poco mi…cómo decirlo…mi historia» balbuceó la rubia, sin lograr encontrar las palabras.

«¿Es su diario personal?» preguntó Regina algo divertida

«De cierta manera…digamos que va conmigo desde mi primer…»

«¿Regla? ¿Escarceo? ¿Novio?»

«Asesinato»

Regina dejó inmediatamente de respirar. Se habría esperado cualquier cosa, salvo eso.

«Euh…ba…euh…bien…bien…ok…»

«Lo sé, es morboso…es por eso por lo que nunca hablo de ello» añadió la rubia bajando la mirada «Eso y el hecho, por supuesto, de que nunca he tenido un amigo con quien compartirlo»

Regina se conmocionó ante esa confesión y no pudo evitar sentir una gran ternura por la joven rubia que miraba sus dedos mientras suspiraba.

«Yo…lo siento, Emma, no quería hacerla sentirse mal. Hoy, ya no está sola. Yo estoy aquí» murmuró la morena cogiéndole la mano.

Una sonrisa iluminó de repente el rostro de la rubia que inspiró profundamente.

«Para confesarle todo…tuve una infancia de mierda. Soy huérfana, mis padres me abandonaron al nacer en el hospital donde mi madre me dio a luz. Pasé de familia en familia, recayendo sobre personas, unas peores que las otras. A menudo me pegaban, a veces, abusaban de mí, y siempre fui infeliz. Hasta que a los 16 años…mi padre adoptivo de la época intentó una vez más meterme mano»

Emma se había puesto a contar su historia con la rapidez de un caballo al galope, sin dejarle tiempo a Regina a hacer la menor pregunta o de soltar la menor palabra de compasión. Le quería contar lo que había vivido, atravesado, pero sin darle tiempo a que sintiera pena por ella, sentía horror de eso. Solo los hechos contaban, los sentimientos eran algo que no le gustaba compartir.

«Una noche, subió a mi habitación para violarme…pero yo estaba alerta. Cuando se acercó a mí, lo apuñalé con un golpe rápido, seco directo en la nuca. Cayó al suelo muerto»

Emma suspiró una vez más moviendo la cabeza

«Habría podido detenerme ahí…habría debido pararme ahí, pero no lo hice. Dejé que el odio que le tenía saliese a flote, la rabia que iba conmigo desde que tenía edad para caminar…Lo apuñalé una, y otra, y otra vez…hasta que se me acabaron las fuerzas en los brazos»

Regina acarició la palma de la mano de Emma con su pulgar, en un gesto tierno. No la juzgaba, no podía imaginar el dolor que había sentido a lo largo de su infancia.

«Después me escapé. Caminé durante horas y horas, con una mochila a la espalda y mi álbum de fotos. Al día siguiente por la tarde, vi el artículo en el periódico que hablaba de su muerte. Robé uno, después corté cuidadosamente la foto, como un recuerdo, o más bien, como un trofeo»

Emma abrió su mochila y sacó el álbum, acarició delicadamente al primera página, amarillenta debida al tiempo.

«Arranqué todas las fotos pseudo familiares que había en el álbum, y pegué la foto de mi…padre adoptivo, muerto en la alfombra de mi habitación. Y así comenzó este ritual. Por cada asesinato, cada persona muerta, conservó un artículo de periódico, anotando la fecha y hora de la muerte así como el nombre de la víctima»

Regina sintió las náuseas subir hasta su garganta. Estaba a la vez horrorizada por ese macabro ritual, pero también subyugada por el rostro de la rubia que ya no expresaba ninguna emoción, totalmente perdida entre el pasado de su amarga vida y la realidad inmediata, dura y fría, que compartían juntas.

«¿Me cree un monstruo, verdad?» preguntó Emma mirando a Regina a los ojos, intentando vislumbrar todo el asco que ella podía inspirarle.

«Yo…un monstruo…no lo sé…» murmuró la morena buscando las palabras «Yo no creo que sea un monstruo, Emma. Ha hecho cosas…horribles, que no apruebo, pero…no, no tiene nada de monstruo. He visto cómo mira a mi hijo, cómo intenta mantenernos con vida…cómo me mira»

Regina llevó una de sus manos al mentón de la rubia, y se acercó despacio a ella, hasta perderse en los ojos esmeraldas que la miraban.

Esa revelación hinchó el corazón de Emma, que cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas, que llevaba reteniendo durante mucho tiempo, deslizaran por sus mejillas.

Sin soportar ver más la pena en el rostro de la rubia, Regina posó delicadamente sus labios en los de Emma, sintiendo inmediatamente el gusto salado de las lágrimas de su amiga, lo que le afligió el corazón. Sorprendida, Emma se sobresaltó ligeramente y abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que no soñaba. Los volvió a cerrar rápidamente y se abandonó a la dulce caricia de los labios de Regina sobre los suyos, suspirando de placer, de alegría y de pena a la vez.

Apoyando su mano en el rostro de la morena, Emma acentuó el contacto con ella, presionando sus labios con más avidez contra la boca de su compañera.

De repente, el timbre de la habitación se escuchó, cortando a las dos bellezas en su impulso.

Regina se levantó mientras abría los ojos poco a poco, una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Acarició la mejilla de Emma, le recolocó un mechón de dorado cabello que le caía sobre los ojos esmeraldas.

«Yo voy…»

Emma asintió, el rostro rojo y los ojos brillando de alegría.

Regina abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a un hombre rubio y fornido.

«Servicio de habitaciones» dijo él saludando a la morena con un movimiento de cabeza.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Emma se crispó y se puso en pie inmediatamente. Corrió hasta la puerta, empujó a Regina con la mano abierta y le encajó un derechazo en el mentón del hombre.

«¡Regina, vete hacia allí!» gritó, señalando la habitación con el dedo, mientras le daba una patada en la mandíbula al hombre ya bastante mareado.

Sin hacerse de rogar, la morena retrocedió hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartía con la rubia.

«Te voy a matar, zorra» dijo el hombre secándose la sangre que corría por la boca y los labios.

Sin tomarse la molestia de contestar, la joven lo agarró por el cuello y lo alzó, le propinó al rubio un cabezazo en la nariz que lo hizo gritar de dolor al sentir el tabique nasal romperse.

«¿Quién te envía?» preguntó Emma agarrando el brazo del botones, llevándolo hacia la espalda para bloquearlo, asegurando su muñeca para que no pudiera hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

«La puta de tu madre» gruñó el hombre, molesto por dejarse engañar como un tonto.

«Seguramente era su profesión, pero dudo que la conozcas» rio la rubia golpeando la cabeza del rubio contra la pared. «¿Quién te envía?»

Medio sonado, el hombre intentó apoyarse con su mano libre en la pared, pero no contaba con la fuerza y la rapidez de Emma, que agarró su otra mano rompiéndole la muñeca de un golpe.

«¿Quién te envía?» preguntó ella una vez más, con voz fuerte para cubrir los gritos del hombre.

«Go…goo…ha sido Goooold» dijo entre dos gemidos, la sangre llenaba su boca pastosa.

Sabiendo muy bien que ya no tenía más información que darle, Emma decidió acabar, no quería torturar al hombre más de lo necesario delante de Regina.

Tirando de la muñeca del rubio para hacer que se inclinara hacia delante para impulsarlo, Emma lo tiró rápidamente hacia atrás, de manera que la cabeza del hombre quedara bajo su brazo, y con un golpe seco de codo, le rompió el cuello.

Tras dejar que el hombre cayera al suelo completamente muerto, Emma se acercó a Regina doblando ligeramente las rodillas, queriendo buscar la mirada de la joven.

«¿Regina? Regina, mírame»

La morena posó sus ojos en Emma, la mirada vacía, su cerebro intentaba aún comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

«Regina, debemos marcharnos rápidamente, ¿me oyes?» preguntó dulcemente la rubia agarrando su mano

Asintiendo con la cabeza, sin decir una palabra, la morena empujó la puerta entreabierta de la habitación y cogió la maleta que ni siquiera había deshecho aún. Emma la imitó y se puso su mochila a la espalda después de haber guardado el álbum.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, tocó algunas teclas e hizo aparecer una foto en la pantalla. Acercándose a la morena, le acarició la mejilla delicadamente, no quería ponerla más nerviosa.

«Regina, ese hombre» dijo ella suavemente enseñándole la foto «Es él, el falso botones. Mira»

La morena posó los ojos en la pantalla del teléfono y arqueó las cejas.

«Sí…sí, es él, tienes razón»

Emma volvió a meter el teléfono en su bolsillo y tomó a Regina por el brazo

«Mi padre me ha enviado las fotos de los hombres de confianza de Gold esta mañana» explicó ella pasando al lado del cadáver aún caliente «Este tipo es uno de sus guardaespaldas personal, David Nolan. Lo comprendí todo cuando lo escuché hablar, nosotras no habíamos pedido nada y nuestras maletas estaban ya en la habitación» explicó ella antes de que Regina le preguntara cómo lo había sabido.

«Lamento haber tenido que hacer esto delante de ti» murmuró la rubia, realmente triste por tener que someter a Regina a eso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la morena posó una mirada llena de gratitud sobre Emma.

«No…no te disculpes, me has salvado la vida»

Sin darle tiempo a responder, la morena posó sus labios en los de Emma, acercándola a ella en un apasionado beso.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Boum!**

Regina se despertó dulcemente, sorprendida al sentir a Emma moverse bajo ella, hablando en tono bajo con alguien que ella no sabía quién era.

Emma había conducido más de una hora y se había detenido en un terreno aislado de todo, para poder descansar un poco.

Las dos mujeres habían pasado la noche acurrucadas la una contra la otra, en la parte de atrás del escarabajo, acariciándose mutuamente durante largas horas antes de caer en un sueño bien merecido.

Suspirando suavemente, la morena se dio ligeramente la vuelta y pasó su mano bajo el cuerpo de la rubia para estrecharse más a ella, degustando ese abrazo con la sonrisa en los labios. Emma puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Regina y le acarició los cabellos tiernamente.

«Bien, hacemos así. Te veo allí en una hora, el sedante debería mantenerlo dormido hasta entonces» respondió la rubia a su interlocutor mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de la morena, que la agarró inmediatamente y la besó varias veces.

«Hasta pronto…yo también papá»

Emma colgó y tiró el teléfono hacia el asiento del conductor.

«¿Has dormido bien?» preguntó a la morena estrechándola en sus brazos

«Mmmm, sí» le respondió Regina sonriendo «¿Qué quería tu padre?»

«Tiene…un pequeño regalo para mí, si se puede decir así. Voy a tener que ausentarme alrededor de dos horas»

La morena se incorporó, una expresión de miedo surcó su rostro.

«¿Me…me vas a dejar sola?»

«¿Qué? Noooo, en absoluto, ¿estás loca?» respondió la rubia hundiendo su mirada en la de su compañera «No dejaría que corrieses el menor riesgo»

«Pero acabas de decir que…»

Emma no dejó que la morena acabara su frase, queriendo tranquilizarla inmediatamente.

«¡Mi padre se quedará contigo!»

Regina sonrió entonces aferrando la mano de la rubia.

«Voy a conocer a tu padre….¡qué honor señorita Swan!»

Emma carraspeó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Regina.

«De hecho no…sería muy peligroso. Pero estará cerca de ti, sin que tú lo veas. Va a vigilarte, no correrás ningún peligro, pero tendrás la impresión de estar sola. Lo siento, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que Gold sepa que mi padre nos está ayudando»

«Comprendo» murmuró la morena un poco desilusionada «Me gustaría mucho conocerlo, cuenta mucho para ti»

«Sí…es la única persona que me aceptó de verdad por lo que yo era»

«¿Me lo presentarás un día?»

Emma bajó la mirada y suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que nunca Regina tendría la ocasión de conocerlo, pero no quería apenarla.

«Sí…lo conocerás»

«Háblame de él, por favor» preguntó Regina mientras besaba la punta de los dedos de su rubia.

«Yo…bueno…se llama Marco. Me encontró después de haber matado a mi padre adoptivo. Vivía en la calle desde hacía semanas, estaba sucia, enferma y era muy agresiva. No sé cómo, pero cuando me vio, inmediatamente supo que yo era…especial»

La rubia detuvo su narración y cerró los ojos, recordando aquellos momentos dolorosos que volvían a la superficie.

«Durante más de dos semanas, pasó por donde yo estaba, y me daba algunos dólares para comer. Poco a poco, me dejaba un sándwich, agua…Un día, se sentó a mi lado y me preguntó cómo me llamaba. "Emma Swan" respondí, de manera irreflexiva, sin darme cuenta de que le estaba dando mi nombre a un desconocido»

Regina acariciaba dulcemente la palma de la mano de Emma con su cabeza reposada en su torso, suspendida de los labios de la rubia que finalmente abría su corazón.

«Él me dijo " _No des nunca tu nombre Emma, nunca, a nadie…"_ Fue la última vez que alguien escuchó mi apellido…hasta que llegaste tú»

La morena sabía que, desvelándole su nombre completo, Emma le había hecho un enorme regalo, pero la historia de ese silencio le rompió el corazón. La rubia había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en un anonimato total, sin amor a no ser el de un asesino que cumplía el papel de padre adoptivo.

«A continuación, comenzó a ir a verme dos veces al día…después tres…cada vez que venía charlábamos un poco más, y un día le conté lo que había pasado, cómo había matado a mi padre adoptivo, qué alegría había sentido al hacerlo…él se levantó, sin decir una palabra y se marchó. No volvió en tres días. Yo creía que lo había asustado, que se había ido a avisar a la policía…o no sé a quién»

«¿Y tú no te marchaste?» preguntó la morena estrechando la mano de Emma

«No…pensaba que quizás estaría mejor en prisión que durmiendo sola en la calle. Así que esperé. Después él volvió. Me propuso ir a su casa, me explicó rápidamente que podía enseñarme cosas…muchas cosas»

«¿Y lo seguiste?»

«Sí, sin ninguna vacilación…no sé por qué, pero en mi interior, sentía que no me haría daño»

«¿Y es así como todo comenzó?» preguntó Regina frunciendo el ceño

«Sí…así es. Me explicó que era un asesino a sueldo, que su trabajo consistía en eliminar a gente por encargo, que pagaban por un trabajo limpio y sin errores. Inmediatamente supo que yo estaba hecha para esto…que tenía el asesinato en la sangre. Así que me formó, durante largos años. No fue sencillo todos los días, pero me gané su confianza, y él la mía. Poco a poco una historia de amor se creó entre nosotros. La de un hombre rudo que cobijaba bajo sus alas a una chica perdida…la de un padre y su hija»

Regina sonrió ante la evocación de esa historia. Era totalmente extraña y esa confesión debería haberla hecho huir, pero lo que sentía por Emma sobrepasaba de lejos todo el asco y el miedo que podía inspirarle esa historia.

La morena se enderezó despacio y puso sus manos en el cuello de Emma. La miró fijamente a los ojos, ella le sonrió, para hacerle comprender que no la juzgaba, y posó sus labios sobre los de la rubia.

En principio, dulce y delicado, el beso se intensificó rápidamente cuando Emma agarró a su compañera por el cuello de su blusa y la atrajo hacia ella, aplastando un poco más sus labios sobre los de Regina. En un suspiró de placer, la morena deslizó su lengua por el labio superior de la rubia, trazando los contornos en un movimiento terriblemente erótico. Emma se dejó mimar de esa manera por algunos segundos, después enfiló ella también su lengua, deteniendo el movimiento de la de Regina acariciándola, dando vueltas alrededor del borde los húmedos labios de la morena.

No hizo falta mucho para que Regina se derrumbase y hundiera su lengua profundamente en la boca de Emma, posando su mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Emma, aferrando un manojo de cabellos de los que tiró dulcemente para darle a entender que sentía deseos de más, de mucho más que un simple beso.

Emma comprendió inmediatamente el mensaje y deslizó sus manos bajo la blusa de Regina, acariciando dulcemente su piel con la yema de sus dedos, rozando su liso vientre y su ombligo, ascendiendo por sus costillas hasta llegar al sujetador de la morena.

Con un gemido de placer, Regina soltó los labios de la rubia y comenzó a besar su mentón, su mandíbula, después se perdió en el cuello de Emma, lamiendo ávidamente, milímetro a milímetro, la piel de su amante.

De repente, el teléfono de la rubia vibró, lo que hizo saltar a las dos mujeres. Estirando el brazo para coger el móvil del asiento de delante, Emma sacudió la cabeza completamente frustrada.

«Marco me indica que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que dejarme ir en un coche…»

Regina no pudo evitar enderezarse, mirando a derecha e izquierda por la ventanilla del coche. No había nadie a cien metros a la redonda, pero el sonrojo le subió inmediatamente a las mejillas al imaginarse al padre de la rubia mirándolas desde lejos. Avergonzada, se dejó caer de espalda, intentando esconderse, lo que hizo que Emma estalla en carcajadas.

«Vamos a tener que dejar este encuentro para más tarde» murmuró la rubia besando a Regina en la comisura de los labios.

* * *

El hombre se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, un dolor sordo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, unido a una migraña que hacía que sus sienes palpitasen como si tuviera el cráneo en un torno.

El incesante murmullo que resonaba en su mente le obligó a abrir los ojos. La luz lo cegó en un primer momento, después sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luminosidad y sobre todo al polvo que parecía omnipresente en el aire.

Por encima de su cabeza, a algunas decenas de metros más arriba, se erigía el piso de un puente, que identifico rápidamente como el de una autopista, lo que explicaba la algarabía incesante y la atmosfera gris del aire que lo envolvía.

Al intentar enderezarse para llevarse la mano a la nuca, el hombre se dio cuenta de que tenía los brazos atados, bloqueados a cada lado de su cuerpo, como una estrella de mar. Tirando de las cuerdas que lo mantenían preso, perdió rápidamente la paciencia y se sacudió en todos los sentidos, provocando que sonara una risa cristalina a algunos metros de él.

«No pierdas el tiempo intentando soltarte, no lo lograrás» explicó la rubia riendo, acercándose al coche sobre el cual el hombre estaba atado.

«¡Tú!» escupió dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a Emma

«¡Yo!» respondió la rubia sonriendo ampliamente «Divertido, eh, estoy segura de que cuando fuiste a coger tu coche esta mañana al taller no esperabas encontrarte atado al capó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza»

«¡Te voy a matar!» gritó el hombre intentando enderezarse

«Síii, tienes razón. Mira cómo tiemblo. Bien, escucha, no tengo todo el día, así que va a ser sencillo» respondió la rubia sacando un gran cuchillo de su vaina «Estás atado bajo un puente de la autopista I90, a un hora en punto en medio de ningún lado. Puedes gritar, chillar, patalear o insultar a mi madre, eso no te libraré de la situación, ya que nadie te escuchará. Te aconsejo, entonces, que cooperes lo mejor que puedas, eso te ahorrará gritos de dolor, y yo ganaré tiempo»

«¡Que te jodan!» gritó el hombre antes de escupir en las piernas de a rubia, que hizo una mueca y secó el escupitajo con el dorso de la mano.

«Ok…bien, esto comienza mal para ti» murmuró ella acercándose. Cogió la mano izquierda del hombre, aferrando los dedos para estirarlos.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, el hombre la desafió con la mirada, cosa que le arrancó una sonrisa.

Emma inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado e hizo girar el puñal en su mano derecha.

«Creo que conoces mi reputación, así que antes de comenzar con el palabrerío que va a durar horas, voy a entrar inmediatamente en el tema»

Sin darle tiempo a responder, la rubia hundió la hoja del cuchillo en la yema del dedo corazón del hombre, incrustándolo de un golpe seco casi un centímetro.

Chillando como nunca, el hombre intentó incorporarse sacudiendo la cabeza, pero es impedido por las cuerdas que le sujetaban contra el capó.

Retiró la hoja ensangrentada, y la dejó deslizarse a lo largo del brazo de su rehén.

«Bien, primera pregunta, ¿tu nombre?»

«¡Qué te follen!»

«Eres jugador, eh» respondió la rubia agarrando de nuevo su mano, deslizando la hoja del cuchillo entre la uña y la piel del dedo índice.

Sintiendo que el hombre se contenía para no gritar, ella esperó unos segundos y con un movimiento de palanca, hizo saltar la uña en un chorro de sangre.

«¿Tu nombre?» preguntó calmadamente

Al notar que el hombre todavía no estaba dispuesto a colaborar, Emma aferró su mano ya escarlata y la coloco abierta sobre el capó del coche. Apoyando la hoja sobre la primera falange de su índice, ella hundió su mirada verde esmeralda en la de su víctima y arqueó las cejas. Al ver que ninguna confesión se avecinaba, bajo la hoja con un golpe seco, seccionando el dedo mientras reía.

Espero unos segundos para que el hombre evacuara su dolor y su rabia en un grito desgarrador, Emma posó de nuevo la hoja en el dedo siguiente.

«No…no, por favor» suplicó el hombre con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas

«¿Tu nombre?»

«Booth…August Wayne Booth» gritó él esperando que Emma detuviese su tortura.

«Bien, encantada August. ¿Para quién trabajas?»

El hombre no respondió inmediatamente, lo que incitó a Emma a apoyar la hoja de su arma y hundirla algunos milímetros en la piel de August.

«¡Gold! Gold, trabajo para Gold» gritó de dolor.

«Bien. Esto te va a hacer reír, pero eso ya lo sabía» murmuró Emma levantando su cuchillo «Aunque no pareces un tipo muy divertido» añadió ella con un guiño

«Pero, pero ¡por qué tú…por…?»

«Para divertirme un poco y estar segura además de que me decías la verdad»

«Pero…tú…tú estás…»

«¿Loca? ¿Tarada? ¿Sádica? Sí, algo hay. En fin, sobre todo digamos que estoy enfadada porque no me gusta especialmente que la gente intente matarme, ¿sabes?»

El hombre intentó una vez más incorporarse, sin más éxito que las veces anteriores.

«Me vas a decir por qué Gold quiere eliminarme»

«Yo…no lo sé, te lo prometo»

«Tu nariz crece, Pinocho» murmuró Emma posando de nuevo la hoja sobre el dedo ya destrozado del hombre, ejerciendo un golpe seco para seccionar su segundo dedo.

Gritando de nuevo, el hombre comenzó a sollozar. Tras dejarle algunos segundos para calmarse, Emma dio la vuelta al coche y tomó su otra mano.

«No…no, por favor, te diré todo lo que quieras saber, por favor»

«Bien, ¡ves que cuando quieres! Entonces, dime por qué Gold ha intentado traicionarme»

«Tu…tu último trabajo» confesó el hombre gesticulando, el dolor de su mano le arrancaba sollozos «Mendell…habría sospechas sobre su muerte que apuntarían a Gold, así que para evitar todo riesgo, ha preferido hacerte desaparecer a ti también para que no puedas testificar en su contra»

«¡Qué idiota!» gruñó la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza «Soy una profesional, una de verdad, nunca testificaría contra uno de mis clientes…en fin, ahora tendré que eliminarlo a él también»

«Nunca…nunca lo encontrarás» respondió el hombre sabiendo muy bien lo que la rubia tenía en mente «Está muy bien protegido, nunca podrás llegar hasta él»

«¿Ah sí? Creo que cada vez está menos protegido, dado que ya me he cargado a cuatro de tus compañeros…»

El hombre palideció un poco ante la mención de la cantidad. Estaba al corriente de Graham, Leroy y Killian, pero no sabía que David también había caído.

«¿Co…cómo tú me has…en…» balbuceó el hombre, el dolor hacía que no pudiera hilar las palabras.

«¿Cómo es que te encuentras aquí? Voy a ser franca, no es cosa mía. Yo estaba tranquilamente cuidando a mi antiguo encargo, ya sabes, la soberbia Regina Mills, cuando un amigo me llamó para decirme que te había visto dirigirte al taller a recoger tu coche»

«¿Un…amigo?»

«Sí…su nombre no te dirá nada, pero en la profesión se le conoce como el Marionetista» respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa, orgullosa de la reputación de su padre adoptivo.

«El…el…mierda, pero ¿de qué conoces tú a ese tipo?»

«Oh, es una larga historia, pero para hacértela corta, Gold se ha metido con su antigua aprendiz, con la única persona a la que él considera de su familia»

August trago en seco. La reputación de Marco, el Marionetista, no era para menospreciar, era conocido como el mayor asesino a sueldo vivo, por delante solo de Emma»

«Y es más, vas a reírte, pero el hecho de encontrarte aquí atado sobre tu coche ha sido idea suya. Lo vio en una película hace mucho tiempo, _Man on fire_ , ¿la conoces?»

El hombre movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, tirando de las cuerdas que sujetaban sus muñecas a la chapa del capó.

«Es una pena, es una peli muy buena. Es la historia de un hombre enfadado, que hace de todo por recuperar a su hija. Y en la peli, atrapa a un títere como tú, lo ata al coche y lo tortura un poco»

Emma se separó algunos pasos, secó la hoja de su cuchillo con un trozo de tela que había en el suelo.

«Al final del interrogatorio, el tipo confiesa al chico atado que le ha colocado una bomba en el trasero, que hace explotar unos minutos después. Es bastante divertido»

Mirando fijamente a August con sus ojos verdes, Emma se echó a reír cuando lo vio moverse en todos los sentidos, imaginando una bomba bajo él.

«No te preocupes, no he llegado hasta ahí, no tengo por costumbre meter mano en el trasero de chicos que no conozco» añadió ella con un tono muy dulce, como para tranquilizar al hombre que transpiraba grandes gotas de sudor.

Sacando un mando de su bolsillo, se dio la vuelta y se alejó algunos pasos.

«La tuya simplemente la he puesto en tu bolsillo» dijo ella girando la cabeza hacia el hombre, sonriéndole por última vez.

«Saluda a tus compañeros muertos de mi parte»

Alejándose algo más, Emma escuchó cómo el hombre le suplicaba durante unos segundos, después apretó el botón del detonador.

«Ah, sí…por cierto…Regina también te manda saludos»

En una explosión sorda, el coche se alzó dos metros antes de caer al suelo convertido en llamas y trozos de metal. Los pedazos del cuerpo de August salieron propulsados algunos metros a la redonda, decorando la escena como un macabro puzle rojo escarlata.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tiempo que matar…**

Regina estaba acostada en el miserable lecho de una pequeña habitación de hotel, mirando el techo con cara de asco, imaginando lo que podía haber dejado esas manchas amarillentas tan pronunciadas.

Al girar la cabeza con expresión de asco, miró a Emma que salía del cuarto de baño, mientras terminaba una conversación con su padre.

La rubia le había explicado que su "reunión" con uno de los hombres de confianza de Gold no le había resultado muy productiva, pero que su padre había averiguado la dirección de otro asesino pegado a los zapatos del hombre de negocios y que Emma podría ocuparse de él por la tarde. En ese exacto momento estaba arreglando los últimos detalles, guardando en su cabeza todo lo que su padre adoptivo le estaba explicando por teléfono.

Después de colgar, como era ya costumbre, Emma rompió el teléfono en dos y tiró parte en el retrete, y la otra en la cesta de los papeles del cuarto de baño.

Al volver a la habitación, su mirada se posó sobre el magnífico cuerpo de la morena, que la devoraba con los ojos.

«Tengo un nuevo objetivo esta tarde»

«¿Me vas a abandonar otra vez?» preguntó la morena con expresión de desilusión

«Sí…lo siento, pero yo…»

Regina se incorporó y se sentó en el bode de la cama.

«¡Chut!» murmuró ella dejando deslizar sus manos por los muslos de la rubia «¿Cuándo te vas?»

«En hora y media» respondió la asesina estremeciéndose, la calidez de las manos de Regina le arrancó una suspiro de placer «Pero yo no…»

«¿Emma? ¡Cállate!» exclamó Regina atrapándola por la cinturilla de sus vaqueros para atraerla hacia ella.

Sin intentar contradecir a su protegida, la rubia se dejó hacer, disfrutando del contacto de las manos de la morena que se aferraba a sus nalgas, sintiendo su cálido aliento contra su vientre.

La mano derecha de Regina se deslizó suavemente bajo la camiseta de Emma, subiéndola, descubriendo de esa manera su vientre plano que besó delicadamente, depositando mil y un beso sobre la dulce y cálida piel, lamiéndola aquí y allí al ritmo de los suspiros de la rubia, que posó su mano sobre la cabeza de su amante, acariciándola amorosamente mientras se abandonaba al divino tratamiento que le estaba prodigando.

Levantándose de repente, Regina arrancó la camiseta de la rubia, haciéndola pasar por encima de su cabeza con gesto brusco, la frustración de estar al lado de esa soberbia mujer desde hacía días sin poder acariciarla le hacía perder la cabeza. Sin darle tiempo a comprender lo que pasaba, hizo girar a Emma sobre sí misma, pegando su cuerpo al suyo y llevando sus dos manos a sus pechos, cubiertos por un sujetador rojo escarlata.

Apoyando su mejilla en la de la rubia, Regina le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras que sus manos comenzaron a masajear los redondeados pechos de la asesina que posó su mano en el cuello de su amante para estrecharla más contra ella.

«Regina…me vuelves loca»

«Aún no has visto nada» murmuró la morena con voz ronca para pasar a mordisquearle la oreja.

La mano derecha de Regina comenzó a descender despacio por el vientre de su compañera, hasta chocar con sus pantalones, mientras que su mano izquierda pasó hacia la espalda de la rubia y le desabrochó el sujetador con un gesto preciso e incisivo.

Emma se sobresaltó y sintió de nuevo cómo la envolvía un escalofrío cuando su mente tuvo el tiempo justo de comprender que su amante acababa de deslizar su mano entre sus pantalones y sus braguitas, mientas que por otro lado sus erectos pechos habían sido tomado de asalto, siendo en un momento acariciados, en otros presionados y estirados, mezclando dulzura y violencia en un masaje terriblemente sensual.

Los sabios gestos de la morena daban la impresión a su compañera que estaba siendo acariciada por mil personas a la vez, el aliento cálido de Regina recorriendo todo su cuello mientras que su mano derecha continuaba su exploración íntima, deslizándose sobre el empapado sexo de Emma, hundiendo ligeramente sus braguitas entre sus labios que esperaban su liberación.

La rubia intentó darse la vuelta para también ella disfrutar del cuerpo de su compañera, pero Regina se lo impidió, manteniéndola firmemente contra ella. Bien decidida a no dejarse subyugar, Emma giró la cabeza y atrapó los labios de la morena, mordiéndola salvajemente para indicarle que sabría vengarse. Regina sonrió y hundió su lengua en la boca de su compañera, besándola febrilmente mientras continuaba acariciando su sexo por encima de sus braguitas que ya estaban completamente emcharcadas.

Loca de frustración, Emma agarró la muñeca de la morena y la torció ligeramente, obligándola a soltar su agarre y aprovechó la sorpresa de la morena para tirarla en la cama.

«¡Ahora jugamos las dos!»

Regina intentó incorporarse inmediatamente, pero la rubia la detuvo posando su mano sobre su hombro con una sonrisa pícara.

La morena entonces la miró sonriendo, hundiendo su mirada chocolate en la de la rubia, lo que la derritió instantáneamente, su corazón se contrajo ante la vista de esa soberbia mujer que la miraba con esos ojos colmados de deseo.

Habiendo logrado desestabilizar a la rubia, Regina volvió al asalto. Desabrochó el pantalón y lo hizo descender hasta sus rodillas.

Tomada por sorpresa, Emma se echó a reír y movió sus pies para terminar de quitarse esos vaqueros que ya no eran de utilidad, y deslizó sus pulgares bajo el elástico de sus braguitas.

«No….esas son para mí» murmuró Regina lamiéndose los labios.

Cogió las dos manos de la rubia y la obligó a posarlas sobre sus propios pechos.

«¡Ocúpate tú de estos…yo me encargo del resto!»

Posando sus manos en las caderas de la rubia, Regina acercó su rostro al sexo que aún estaba cubierto por un pedazo de tela mojado, y sopló encima delicadamente para estremecer a su amante.

Emma cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás, saboreando cada segundo de la tortura infligida por la morena. Comenzó a acariciar sus pechos cuyos pezones estaban ya rígidos, y no pudo contener un grito de placer cuando la lengua de Regina acabó aplastándose contra los labios de su vulva.

«Regina…por favor…»

La morena sonrió y decidió detener la tortura a su compañera. Deslizando su dedo bajo las braguitas rojas, las apartó hacia un lado y lamió delicadamente el sexo húmedo con toda su lengua. Lo hizo dos o tres veces, después acentuó la presión y clavó la lengua para que se deslizara suavemente entre los labios entreabiertos, hundiéndola hasta la cálida abertura de la rubia que gemía cada vez más.

Emma sintió cómo el placer ascendió rápidamente. Como no quería alcanzar el orgasmo tan velozmente, posó su mano en la cabeza de Regina para hacerla retroceder, para hacerle comprender que no soportaría por más tiempo.

La morena comprendió el mensaje y sonrió, parando durante unos segundos esa tortura que estaba infligiendo a su amante. Hizo deslizar delicadamente sus braguitas rojas hasta los tobillos, y tirando de la rubia, hizo que sentara en la cama.

Regina se enderezó sensualmente y comenzó a desvestirse en un lento striptease, bajo la golosa mirada de la rubia, que se apoyó con los codos en la cama, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

Desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su blusa, Regina devoraba con los ojos a su compañera, lamiéndose sensualmente los labios para continuar excitando a la rubia que ya estaba al borde de la explosión. Una vez la camisa completamente abierta, dejando a la vista el liso vientre, la morena se acarició sensualmente, deslizando su mano por su piel bronceada, subiendo hasta sus pechos que comenzó a acariciar mientras cerraba los ojos. Pellizco entre sus dedos sus erectos pezones, los acarició en círculos delicadamente mientras suspiraba de placer. Después de unos segundos de esa manera, decidió quitarse completamente la blusa y la tiró hacia una esquina del cuarto. Su sujetador siguió exactamente el mismo camino, dejando a la vista dos redondeados pechos cuyos pezones apuntaban hacia Emma, que se lamía los labios de deseo.

Mientras se daba la vuelta, Regina se pellizcó ligeramente su pezón derecho, mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba sus nalgas, arqueando la espalda para que su amante admirara su trasero. Tras soltar su pecho, la morena desabotonó sus pantalones y los hizo descender milímetro a milímetro a lo largo de sus muslos hasta sus rodillas, y los dejó caer hasta los tobillos.

Inclinándose hacia delante para terminar de sacarse los pantalones, dejó aparecer a la vista de Emma sus perfectas nalgas y su sexo, hinchado por el placer, marcándose sus labios íntimos en la tela de un tanga malva sobre el cual una oscura sombra indicaba que la tortura que había infligido a la rubia no la había dejado indiferente.

Girando una vez más sobre sí misma y levantando los brazos para que Emma pudiera disfrutar de la vista completa de su cuerpo casi desnudo, volvió a ponerse de espaldas a la rubia y se inclinó de nuevo ligeramente hacia delante, haciendo deslizar su tanga de la misma manera que su pantalón. Al escuchar cómo se aceleraba la respiración de la rubia, giró la cabeza y arqueó las cejas al ver la mano de Emma moviéndose entre sus muslos.

«¿Le provocó algún efecto, Miss Swan?» preguntó con expresión pícara

«Más de lo que te puedes imaginar» soltó la rubia mientras se acariciaba su clítoris con tres de sus dedos, haciendo círculos concéntricos sobre su pequeño botón de placer.

Regina sonrió y tiró su tanga hacia Emma.

Sin perturbarse, esta lo cogió con la punta de los dedos y se lo llevo al rostro en un gesto sensual y terriblemente excitante. Olisqueando los efluvios afrodisiacos del cuerpo de su amante, la rubia aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias sobre su clítoris, loca de deseo ante la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella.

No deseando quedarse fuera, la morena se dio la vuelta hacia su amante y posó un pie sobre la cama, separando su rodilla para dejar a la vista su sexo totalmente depilado ante los ojos de la rubia.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella la imitó deslizando su mano hacia su sexo, acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos durante unos segundos, después decidió insinuar su dedo corazón en ella, separando delicadamente sus húmedos labios hasta penetrar su intimidad, saboreando el contacto de su dedo con su cavidad delicada y caliente.

Después de algunos movimientos de vaivén, sacó su dedo de su húmeda gruta y le indicó a Emma que se acercara.

La rubia no se hizo de rogar y se dejó caer de rodillas, acercando su rostro a la mano de la morena. Besó su palma, y después se desvió lentamente hasta posar sus labios en el dedo que había visitado el sexo de su amante algunos segundos antes. Loca por los efluvios carnales de su morena, Emma deslizo el dedo entre sus labios y saboreó el gusto dulce y delicado de la intimidad de Regina, succionando el dedo inquisidor, dejándolo correr por su lengua, mordisqueándolo delicadamente con deseo.

Regina aprovechó y fue acercando su mano a su sexo, milímetro a milímetro, sin que la rubia dejara el erótico tratamiento que infligía a su dedo. Dejándose guiar, Emma llegó rápidamente al monte de venus de la morena. Soltó el dedo, y comenzó a besar suavemente su muslo derecho, después el izquierdo, su pelvis y finalmente depositó un tierno beso sobre rígido clítoris de Regina, a la que le arrancó un suspiró de satisfacción.

No deseando hacerla esperar por mucho tiempo, Emma comenzó a lamer ávidamente el sexo de la morena, de abajo a arriba, cada vez más profundamente, separando los labios empapados por el placer hasta llegar a la cálida gruta que no esperaba sino eso.

Deslizando un dedo en el interior de la empapada vulva, Emma comenzó un dulce vaivén, su lengua golpeaba el turgente clítoris de la morena que comenzaba a jadear ruidosamente. Sintiendo que ella esperaba más, Emma añadió inmediatamente un segundo dedo y aceleró la cadencia de su penetración, lamiendo con intensidad el centro del placer de la morena, alternando pequeños golpes de lengua intensos y regulares con succiones lentas que llevaban a la morena por el camino del orgasmo.

Percibiendo que no aguantaría mucho más, Regina posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Emma y la tiró hacia atrás por los cabellos. Hundiendo su boca en la de su amante, la besó fogosamente, saboreando con placer el gusto de sus humores en los labios de la rubia y la obligó a levantarse, ya que no quería correrse sola.

Emma se dejó hacer y se encontró empujada contra la cama, su compañera a su lado, lamiendo su cuello, su mandíbula, después sus labios mientras le acariciaba el sexo con gesto vivo, sus ágiles dedos presionando el clítoris de la rubia que mordió la oreja de Regina bajo la descarga eléctrica que ella le estaba provocando por todo el cuerpo.

Al sentir los dedos de su amante introducirse en ella en un movimiento rápido que la hacía jadear cada vez más entrecortadamente, Emma hundió también su mano en el sexo húmedo de su amante y le infligió el mismo trato, calcando el ritmo de la penetración que Regina la estaba haciendo padecer, acariciando simultáneamente su clítoris con la palma de su mano.

La habitación se llenó rápidamente de gritos de placer, las dos mujeres se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sus lenguas luchaban en una danza sensual al ritmo que marcaba la crecida del placer, las dos ardiendo de deseo de llevar a la otra a la liberación.

Algunos segundos más tarde, el orgasmo las atrapó a pocos segundos de separación, los gritos de placer dejaron sitio a los espasmos, después a los temblores y suspiros de satisfacción que se fueron apagando poco a poco. Las dos mujeres cayeron en un sueño que las llevó lejos de todas sus preocupaciones, solo contaban sus respiraciones, lentas, regulares, calmadas…

«¿Cómo va a hacer lo de esta tarde?» murmuró Regina acariciando el vientre desnudo de su compañera, la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la rubia.

«Voy a tener que dejarte sola algunas horas» respondió Emma besando a su amante en lo alto de la cabeza «Marco estará conmigo durante el interrogatorio…vas a tener que quedarte en el coche, siempre en movimiento hasta que hayamos terminado»

«¿No crees que nuestro escarabajo ha sido detectado?»

«Seguro que sí, y es por eso que conducirás un 4x4 totalmente nuevo, requisado por mi padre. Abandonaremos nuestro pequeño coche amarillo hoy mismo…»

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el término "requisado", sabiendo muy bien que su nuevo coche era robado. El hecho de no sorprenderse por eso la asombró, así como el pinchazo en el corazón que le provocó la idea de no ir más en ese pequeño coche redondo y amarillo al que le había cogido cariño.

«Y…¿quién ese tipo esta vez?» preguntó ella besando el ombligo de la rubia

«El responsable de la seguridad de Gold. Un tal Robin Dooh…nunca me lo he encontrado en el pasado, pero parece que es duro de pelar»

«¿He de presumir que lo vas a matar?»

«Realmente no tengo otra opción, lo sabes» respondió la rubia cerrando los ojos, dejando envolver en las caricias que le prodigaba Regina, sintiendo la lengua de su amante girar alrededor de su ombligo, provocándole de nuevo escalofríos de placer.

«¿Y dentro de cuánto tiempo te marcharás?» preguntó la morena con voz ronca, lamiendo delicadamente el espacio entre el ombligo y el sexo de Emma, dejando correr sus dedos, milímetro a milímetro, hasta alcanzar y acariciar el clítoris ya hinchado de excitación.

Emma suspiró ante el tratamiento que le hacía sufrir su compañera y cogiendo el reloj que tenía en la mesilla de noche dijo

«En quince minutos»

«Bien…tiempo suficiente» exclamó Regina poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre su amante, deslizándose hacia atrás, hasta colocar su sexo encima del rostro de la rubia.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, posó su mano sobre el húmedo sexo de Emma y se precipitó hacia delante comenzando a lamer golosamente los labios mayores ya empapados que solo esperaban esa caricia.

Emma no pudo evitar gritar de sorpresa y placer, antes de que la morena bajara un poco su pelvis, obligándola a devolverle el favor con su boca. Sin hacerse de rogar, Emma separó ligeramente los mulos de Regina y hundió su lengua en su antro de placer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Interrogatorio**

El hombre echaba pestes delante de la televisión, mandando al otro lado de la habitación su bol de palomitas.

«¡Mierda de tele por cable, por una vez que tengo un día libre, tiene que cortarse en mitad del partido!»

Intentando rebajar la cólera, el frustrado telespectador se colocó delante de la ventana esperando que el técnico al que había llamado hacía un cuarto de hora hiciera su aparición. Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos más hasta ver aparecer un coche gris que llevaba estampada la palabra "Cableston", un juego de palabras bastante ridículo mezclando Cable y Boston.

Sin esperar, el alto moreno corrió hasta la puerta de la entrada, la abrió antes de que el técnico tuviera tiempo de tocar.

«Bien, por una vez llegáis rápido. Entre, entre»

El anciano técnico de rostro arrugado saludó al hombre tirándose ligeramente de su gorra y entró en la casa con su caja de herramientas en la mano.

«Buenos días, señor, soy Marco, para servirle. La empresa Cableston me ha mandado…»

«Sí, sí, me da igual su blablablá. ¡Arregle mi tele y tendrá su propina, pero no me hinche la cabeza, solo haga lo necesario para que pueda ver mi partido!»

El viejo hombre asintió y siguió al propietario de la casa hasta el televisor del salón. Se agachó para dejar la caja de herramientas en el suelo, la abrió y metió la mano dentro.

El cliente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el dolor que sintió en el hombro y la pared manchada de sangre le hicieron comprender que acababa de recibir un disparo.

«Jo…joder, pero…pero ¿quién es usted?» gritó poniendo la mano en el orificio de bala para parar la hemorragia.

«No pierda el tiempo intentando detener la hemorragia, pronto dejará de sangrar, no le he dado en un sitio fatal. Aún no…»

El viejo hombres se acercó al herido, apuntando su arma sobre su cabeza para hacerle comprender que al menor gesto brusco, su vida acabaría en su salón, contra el tabique de la cocina. Se quitó la gorra, se arrancó el falso bigote y miró su reloj.

«14:23…justo a tiempo. ¡Ella no debe tardar!»

«¿Quién…quién no debe tardar?» peguntó el hombre en el suelo gesticulando de dolor.

«Mi hija» respondió el hombre sonriendo

«¿Su hija? Pero, por Dios, ¿quién es usted? ¿Está loco? ¿Por qué ha de venir su hija? Pero, mierda, ¿sabe usted quién soy yo? ¿Lo que puedo hacerle? ¡Viejo loco!»

«Me llamo Marco. Mi nombre no le dirá nada, pero en el oficio se me conoce como el Marionetista»

El hombre en el suelo se puso más blanco que pocos segundos antes. Intentando recular hacia la pared, tendió la mano hacia el hombre como para protegerse de un eventual golpe.

«¿El…el…el ma…ma…marionetista? Mierda…¿pero qué quiere de mí?»

«¿Lo que quiero? ¡Que cierres el pico de una vez!» respondió el hombre sonriendo, sentándose en una silla mientras miraba otra vez su reloj.

«Me has preguntado quién era, tienes la respuesta. ¿Has preguntado por qué mi hija vendría hasta aquí? Simplemente para hacerte hablar, pero te dejo descubrir por qué a ti mismo. Para continuar contestándote, sí, sé quién eres. Te llamas Robin Dooh y eres el jefe de seguridad de ese querido Señor Gold»

«Yo…soy sobre todo su mejor amigo…cuando se entere de lo que me ha hecho, va a sufrir, viejo loco» soltó el hombre con una mirada llena de desprecio.

«No intente impresionarme, jovencito, títeres como tú he matado muchos más de los que puedo contar. Sé que eres amigo desde hace tiempo del viejo, es por eso que hoy estás sentado en suelo»

De repente el timbre sonó tres veces, señal de que Emma estaba ante la puerta.

«Entra, está abierta» gritó el hombre mientras se levantaba, con su arma aún apuntada hacia Robin.

La rubia entró y cerró tras ella, después sacó su arma y le puso el silenciador. Al entrar en el salón, casi se echó a llorar al ver que el viejo hombre tenía apuntado al propietario de la casa.

«¡Papá!» gritó ella antes de saltar a los brazos del falso técnico que a pesar de la alegría de volver a ver a su hija, no se movió un centímetro, con su arma aún en la frente de Robin.

«¿Cómo estás cariño? Te he echado tanto de menos» murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

«Ahora mucho mejor. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?» respondió la joven rubia sollozando.

«Yo también, cariño, yo también te quiero»

«Pero…hey, esto es una broma, ¿qué es esta tontería? ¿Quién eres tú, pedazo de…?»

El hombre no terminó su frase, comprendiendo que era Emma quien lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes.

«Joder…» murmuró él intentando enderezarse «Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, aparecerte por aquí cuando todos están buscándote, estás completamente…»

«Estoy completamente al resguardo, porque nadie pensará en buscarme aquí…» argumentó la rubia sonriendo, acercándose despacio al hombre.

«Levántate» gritó Marco haciendo señal con su arma «A la cocina, rápido»

Robin se levantó chillando de dolor, su hombro le latía terriblemente

Emma lo siguió sin quitarle ojo, pero no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para sonreírle a su padre. La alegría de volver a verlo le hacía casi olvidar la razón por la que se encontraba en esa casa en ese momento. Pero rápidamente volvió a recobrar su lado profesional, señaló a Robin que se sentara y esperó a que su padre terminara de atarlo a la silla para guardar su arma y arrodillarse delante de él.

«Realmente tienes una apariencia de mierda, ¿sabes?» dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca «¿No estás al corriente de la raya en medio ya no se hace desde la Edad Media?»

«Vete a la mierda, zorra» gruñó el hombre intentando en vano darle un cabezazo a Emma, que lo evitó fácilmente.

«Y además de ser feo, eres mal educado. Solo falta que seas gilipollas y tendrías el pack completo» murmuró Emma, provocando un ataque de risa a su padre, colocado detrás de ella.

«Bueno, escucha, no me voy a andar con rodeos. Tu amigo Gold ha puesto precio a mi cabeza y a la de una amiga muy querida. Tengo intención de acabar con él y con todos los que se metan en mi camino. No tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de entablar un interrogatorio que dure tres días. Vas a cooperar o lo vas a pasar mal, muy mal en un lapso de tiempo muy corto»

«¡Vate a la mierda!» gritó el hombre debatiéndose

Emma hizo una señal a su padre, que salió hacia el salón y volvió inmediatamente con su caja de herramientas en la mano.

«De hecho, eres realmente muy gilipollas» continuó Emma sacudiendo la cabeza, contrariada «Para un tipo que se encarga de la seguridad de un multimillonario, te dejas engañar fácilmente. ¿Creías realmente que el técnico del cable iba a aparecer a los pocos minutos de haberlo llamado? ¿No te vino a la mente que en nuestro mundo actual era algo rápido para una avería?»

Avergonzado por haberse dejado coger, Robin no contestó y desvió la cabeza, intentando ver lo que el viejo hombre tramaba en una esquina.

Su curiosidad fue rápidamente satisfecha cuando vio acercarse a Marco con un martillo en la mano.

Emma le sacó al rehén el zapato derecho, así como el calcetín y los dejó en el suelo.

«A ver, te explico, mi padre adora jugar a aplastar pies» explicó ella con una gran sonrisa

Sin darle tiempo a que Robin respondiera, el viejo hombre aplastó violentamente su martillo sobre el dedo gordo que estalló bajo el impactó.

«Eso es. Esto es para evitar perder el tiempo explicándote cómo va a pasar» continuó Emma moviendo la mano, hablando alto para sobresalir por encima de los gritos de Robin.

Marco descendió una vez más el martillo, estallando esta vez dos dedos de un golpe, arrancando gritos de horror al rehén.

«Bien, ahora que has comprendido el principio, tienes que saber que cuando papá haya acabado con los dos pies, jugara a aplastar tobillos, después rodillas, dedos, en fin, has comprendido, todo lo que puede partirse en un cuerpo humano. Y créeme, la lista es larga…» explicó ella levantándose, mirando a Robin a los ojos para hacerle comprender que no mentía.

«¡Puta! pero ¿qué es lo que queréis?» gritó el hombre, escupiendo y debatiéndose, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

«Es verdad, aún no hemos hecho ninguna pregunta» exclamó Marco encogiéndose de hombros.

«¡Qué distraídos somos!» añadió la rubia riendo

Roto por el dolor, Robin comenzó a sollozar y fue presa de estremecimientos cuando Marco le quitó el otro zapato.

«¡Nooooooooooooo, noooooooo, por favor, voy a hablar, por favor, no, parad!»

«Bien, ahora que tenemos tu atención…» dijo Emma rodeando la silla, posando sus manos en los hombros del rehén «…nos vas a decir dónde se esconde Gold, cuántos hombres están con él y cómo llegar hasta él sin ser descubiertos»

¿Si…si os digo todo eso, me vas a soltar?» preguntó el hombre sollozando

«No, pero te mataré de forma rápida. Y no me encargaré de tu mujer y tu crio»

«¿Q…qué?» exclamó Robin, aterrorizado «¿No…no vais a hacerles daño, verdad?»

«Eso…dependerá de ti, muchacho» respondió la rubia volviendo a colocarse frente a él «Tu mujer llega en diez minutos…tú verás»

Presa del pánico, Robin comenzó entonces a explicar dónde estaba escondido Gold desde hacía varios días. Apartado en su casa de vacaciones, el hombre continuaba dirigiendo su empresa con mano de hierro, pero lejos de todo el barullo de Boston y de la cacería a la que había lanzado a sus hombres.

«Su casa de vacaciones se encuentra a algunos kilómetros de Westwood, al sudoeste de la ciudad. Es una gran construcción en mitad del bosque…la encontrareis fácilmente, está rodeada de un muro que abarca todo el terreno, es la única de la zona que es así. Creedme…yo…os aseguro que es verdad» exclamó Robin mirando el reloj de la cocina que señalaba casi las 15:00, hora a la que su mujer volvía del trabajo todos los días.

«Por…por favor, no le hagáis daño…»

Al ver la hora, Marco comenzó a amordazar al rehén para que no pudiera avisar a su esposa y se fue a esconder al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Emma esperó calmadamente al lado del rehén, girando el martillo en su mano con expresión indolente.

Menos de tres minutos más tarde, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y una alta morena entró y dejó su bolso en el mueble. Apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta, antes de que Marco le pusiera la mano sobre la boca y la bloqueara llevando un brazo a la espalda.

«Chuuuuut…no haga nada y todo irá bien» murmuró él llevándola hasta la cocina.

Antes de dejarla ver a su marido, le murmuró al oído que se mantuviera calladita, si no, la mataría en el mismo momento. Le sacó la mano de la boca y la hizo girar.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Robin! Pero, ¿qué te han hecho?» gritó la joven cayendo de rodillas, presa del llano al ver a su marido atado y torturado, el pie y el hombro ensangrentados.

Marcó la elevó bruscamente por el brazo y la hizo sentarse en una silla, atándola también. Con un signo de cabeza, indicó a Emma que podía quitarle la mordaza al hombre.

«No…no te preocupes, cariño, no te harán nada» explicó el hombre sollozando, aterrado.

«Es verdad» añadió Emma mirándola a los ojos «Si su marido se muestra cooperativo, no tiene nada que temer»

«Robin» exclamó la joven, totalmente en pánico «¿Quiénes…quiénes son estas personas? Yo…dios mío…yo….¡socorro!» gritó ella antes de que Marco la hiciera callar con una revés de mano, partiéndole el labio.

«Cariño…cariño, mírame…cariño, mírame, por favor» suplicó el rehén intentando captar la mirada de su mujer que se estaba poniendo cada vez más histérica «Marie Anne…Marie Anne, cariño, por favor, mírame. Cálmate, estate tranquila y no te sucederá nada, te lo prometo»

«Nunca hagas promesas que no puedas mantener» exclamó Emma desenfundando su arma, y apuntado el cañón del silenciador en el cráneo del hombre.

«Señora Dooh, le doy tres segundos para que se calme, o mato a su marido»

La amenaza no tuvo el efecto esperado, la joven entró en una crisis de locura total. Pataleando y sacudiéndose hacia todos los lados, comenzó a gritar, llamando quedamente a su marido, después a la policía para acabar en una crisis de sollozos en la que gritos y chillidos de terror se mezclaban en una cacofonía indescriptible.

Entonces, repentinamente la cabeza de la joven cayó hacia un lado con un agujero humeante en el rostro. Se hizo un pesado silencio durante unos diez segundos, tiempo que necesitó Robin para comprender que su mujer estaba muerta, asesinada ante sus ojos.

Gritando de dolor, el hombre intentó levantarse cuando Emma le asestó un puñetazo en el rostro.

«Bueno…la gilipollas de tu mujer no quiso escucharnos…espero que seas más inteligente que ella»

El hombre lloraba a lágrima viva, presa de convulsiones cada vez que posaba sus ojos en el cuerpo de su mujer, en una silla a dos metros de él.

«Mar…Mar…Marie Anne…» murmuró entre sollozos.

«Te explico, idiota» dijo Emma colocándose de rodillas a su lado «Te queda menos de una hora antes de que tu hijo vuelva de la escuela. Así que cooperas y todo sale bien, o nos quedamos esperándolo y correrá la misma suerte que su madre»

«¿Ro…Roland?» gritó Robin, con los ojos desorbitados de terror «No, no, por favor, no le hagáis nada, os lo suplico. Os voy a decir todo lo que queráis saber…todo, pero, por favor, no le hagáis daño…por favor…»

Marco se acercó entonces al hombre y sacó una libreta. Le dejó unos segundos a Robin para que se recompusiera, y a continuación le pidió que le indicara con precisión donde se encontraba la casa de Gold, cómo estaba vigilada, quién estaba con él, cuántos guardias de seguridad había…todo fue descrito minuciosamente. Nada debía dejarse al azar, la operación de venganza de Emma debía ser milimetrada, cada acción tenía que ser exacta.

Después de que Robin jurase varias veces por la vida de su hijo que les había dicho todo lo que sabía, Emma guardó su arma a sus espaldas, imitada después por su padre.

«Bien…¿ves? Cuando quieres cooperar, las cosas suceden bien» dijo ella sonriendo «En fin, no para ella» añadió señalando con el pulgar a la mujer muerta «Pero, bueno, no tenía que ponerse en plan idiota…»

Marco se acercó al hombre y lo miró a los ojos.

«No tienes nada que temer por tu hijo. Llamé al colegió antes de venir para acá para avisar de que su madre se retrasaría en ir a buscarlo. Si no la ven llegar, lo mantendrán allí algunas horas, después llamarán a la policía. De esa manera tu hijo no verá vuestros cadáveres, lo que le evitará un trauma inútil»

Robin estalló una vez más en llanto. El miedo le corroía las entrañas y su pantalón estaba mojado desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero en ese momento sintió una enorme compasión por sus torturadores.

«Gracias…gracias…por…Ro…Roland…gracias…»

«No es a mí a quien tienes que agradecer» gruñó el viejo hombre cogiendo el martillo «Si fuera por mí, también lo hubiera matado, pero Emma siempre ha sentido debilidad por los niños»

Sin decir palabra, la rubia limpió con un paño todos los sitios donde ella hubiera podido posar las manos y recogió el casquillo de la bala que había matado a la mujer de Robín. Alejándose de la escena del crimen, hizo una señal con la mano al rehén sin mirarlo.

«¿Te me unes en el coche?»

«En seguida voy» respondió su padre levantando su brazo por encima de la cabeza del rehén.

Robin no tuvo tiempo de tener miedo, el primer golpe de martillo le arrancó un grito de dolor terrible, pero el segundo lo hizo caer inmediatamente en la inconsciencia. El tercero terminó de aplastarle el cráneo, arrancándole la vida con un sórdido ruido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Operación "enano traicionero"**

«Regina querría conocerte, ¿sabes?»

«¿Conocerme?» preguntó el hombre mayor, sorprendido por lo que su hija le acababa de decir «Sabe que soy un asesino, que te he criado como tal, que ayer hemos eliminado a un hombre y a su mujer…¿y ella quiere conocerme?»

«Sí…bueno, lo de ayer no lo sabe todo, le he dicho que habíamos matado a Robin Dooh, pero no le hablé de la manera de cómo conseguimos los datos, ni de la muerte de su mujer. Pero sí…quiere conocerte…creo que realmente me aprecia y…»

Emma no pudo terminar su frase, su garganta se cerró ante la idea de que Regina pudiera estar enamorada de ella. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien que no fuera su padre sentía algo más que asco por ella.

Sintiendo su turbación, Marco sacó la mano derecha del volante y la posó sobre la de su hija.

«Sería un gran placer, me encantaría conocer a tu…compañera»

Emma no supo qué contestar, ya que no lograba ponerle un nombre preciso a su relación. Encogiéndose de hombros, se conformó con sonreír mirando a su padre a los ojos.

«Pero sabes que es muy peligroso. Para ella, para nosotros…es demasiado pronto»

La rubia asintió y quiso decirle a su padre que lo comprendía, pero la aparición de un gran muro en mitad del bosque por el cual circulaban desde hacía una hora le hizo comprender que habían llegado a su destino.

«Es el muro del que Robin habló. Según sus indicaciones, a unos cincuenta metros deberíamos ver aparecer las primeras cámaras» explicó Emma releyendo las notas que su padre había tomado durante el interrogatorio.

«Entonces, nos detendremos aquí» exclamó Marco parando el coche entre dos árboles, esperando que no fuera visible desde lejos.

Emma descendió inmediatamente y abrió el maletero. Sacó dos grandes bolsas de viaje, así como una mochila negra. Su padre cogió también su maletín gris que contenía su fusil de precisión, y la tiró por encima del muro, imitando a Emma que acababa de hacer lo mismo con el resto del equipo.

La rubia saltó hacia el muro, aferrándose por poco al borde y trepó hasta arriba. Una vez sentada, estiró su mano y ayudó a su viejo padre a trepar a su vez.

Ya en el otro lado, Emma se colocó en su hombro la mochila y corrió hasta el lugar establecido durante el trayecto, escondiéndose tras un árbol situado en una loma desde la que se veía la casa de Gold a unos cien metros más abajo.

Marcó partió en sentido contrario, evitando con cuidado pasar por delante del campo de visión de las cámaras diseminadas por todo el terreno y se colocó contra un amasijo de piedras que habían servido para construir el muro. Después de dejar su fusil y su bolsa de viaje, volvió al punto de partida y cogió la otra bolsa de deporte, más pesada que la anterior. Ya en su puesto, miró a su alrededor y, colocándose la capucha, se arrodilló al abrigo de miradas y abrió el maletín de la sniper. Armó concienzudamente su fusil, metió una bala en el cañón y se posicionó de manera que pudiera tener el mayor campo de visión posible. Sacó el walkie-talkie de su bolsillo, apretó dos veces la tecla de recepción para indicarle a su hija que estaba en posición.

Entonces Emma sacó sus prismáticos y su móvil donde tenía las fotos de los esbirros de Gold que su padre que le había mandado. Mirando a lo lejos, puso el zoom al máximo e intentó identificar a los dos hombres que hacían su ronda a algunos metros más arriba de la casa.

«A la izquierda de la entrada, dos hombres, Jefferson Hat, hablando por teléfono, y Neal Cassidy, tres metros atrás fumando. Tendrás que esperar a que Hat termine de hablar, y habrá que hacerlo muy rápidamente para que Cassidy no de la voz de alarma. Ligero viento del noroeste, distancia, alrededor de 220 metros»

«Recibido» respondió el hombre, terminando de ajustar la mirilla en función de la información que su hija le acababa de dar.

«Hasta esta tarde, cariño, besa a mamá por mí…Síiiii, Grace, lo sé, no es tu madre, pero haz un esfuerzo, por favor. Besos» terminó el hombre colgando el teléfono.

«Estos niños…» comentó Neal tirando a los lejos la colilla del cigarro «¿Tu hija no acepta todavía a su madrastra?»

«No…¡para nada!» respondió Jefferson haciendo una mueca «Es más, la llama la vieja Reina de Co…»

Su frase se bloqueó en la garganta cuando vio la cabeza de Neal saltar por los aires, salpicándole de sangre y restos de masa encefálica. Aunque había tenido los reflejos de salir corriendo, los cuatro segundos necesarios que Marco necesitó para recargar su arma, apuntar y disparar no le permitieron ponerse a salvo. Su cráneo sufrió exactamente la misma suerte que el de su amigo y Jefferson cayó al suelo como un títere desarticulado.

«Veo que el Marionetista aún está en forma» exclamó Emma por el walkie-talkie

«¿Qué creías pequeña?» dijo su padre riendo «¡Aún no me he jubilado!»

Emma no respondió y echó a correr hasta el segundo puesto de observación, 150 metros más lejos.

Colocándose tras un árbol, apuntó sus prismáticos hacia otros dos guardas que hacían sus rondas alrededor del coche de Gold.

«Hey, papi, otros dos objetivos, al este de donde estás. Una mujer bastante corpulenta» Emma tecleó en su teléfono para verificar la identidad de la guardiana «Mulan…¡Venga ya! ¿Eso es un nombre o apellido? No lo dice. La verdad es que hay padres que merecen la silla eléctrica, ¿llamar a su hija Mulan? ¿Por qué no Mushu o Sushi?»

«¡Emma!» gruñó el hombre al otro lado del terreno

«¡Oh, perdón, papá! Decía, tienes a Mulan…» Emma comenzó a reír «…sentada en el capó de una berlina negra, y a su lado tienes a…Archibald Hooper…otro nombrecito que se las trae, que está jugando con su paraguas. Debe creerse Charles Chaplin o alguien por el estilo» Observando el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles, la rubia añadió «Sigue habiendo viendo de noroeste, vas a tener…»

Antes de poder acabar la frase, Emma vio a Mulan derrumbarse sobre el coche, seguida de cerca por Archie que soltó el paraguas cuando la bala de Marco le acertó en plena cara.

«Bueno…ya está, hecho» exclamó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros «Vamos a por la segunda parte del plan, dejo que te coloques, ¡yo me escabullo!»

Marco observó cómo su hija corría en zigzag, su mochila a la espalda y su bolsa de deporte en la mano. Habían preparado minuciosamente la continuación del ataque, sabiendo que la casa estaba protegida por cuatro esbirros en el exterior y dos en el interior. Gold y su novia, Belle French, seguramente estarían juntos en ese momento, levantándose de la mesa, lo que les dejaba poco tiempo para terminar de tomar posiciones.

Sin embargo, el hombre mayor no tardó mucho, sabiendo muy bien que los guardias de dentro se darían cuenta rápidamente que sus cuatro colegas no respondían.

Marco abrió la bolsa de deporte que llevaba con él, sacó cuatro granadas que colocó en su chaleco de caza y una pesada ametralladora modelo Browning M2 que había ligeramente customizado. Dejando los 40 kilos de arma en el suelo, instaló el trípode y ajustó la ametralladora direccionada hacia la puerta de entrada de la mansión. Abrió la segunda bolsa y sacó un cartucho de munición, calibre 12, 7 milímetros y cargó el arma.

Una vez acabó de preparar su juguete, se sentó en posición de tiró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa pesada arma era capaz de disparar más de 500 balas al minuto con un alcancé de más de un kilómetro. La puerta, y la casa de Gold, pronto serían un amasijo de planchas…

«La demolición está lista» explicó el hombre por el walkie-talkie para que Emma pudiera actuar «¡La operación "ten un gran éxito" puede comenzar!»

«Habíamos dicho que era la operación ""enano traicionero"", ¡lo estropeas todo, papá!» gruñó la rubia corriendo con la cabeza baja hacia la casa «¡Bien, ok, ya estoy!»

El hombre no pudo contener la risa, su hija seguía tan fresca e imposible como al principio.

Cogiendo una granada que colgaba de su chaleco, presionó la palanca y arrancó la anilla con un gesto seco. Tirándola lo más lejos posible hacia la casa, Marco hizo lo mismo con una segunda, y después con una tercera.

* * *

«Belle, querida, estás esplendida»

El hombre, de melena larga, se acercó a la joven cojeando, apoyándose en su bastón a cada paso que daba y le acarició amorosamente el cabello.

La bella morena respondió con una sonrisa, y agarró la mano del hombre para acariciársela delicadamente.

«Te lo agradezco. Tengo muchas ganas de que…»

La explosión de la primera granada hizo estallar la totalidad de las cristaleras del gran salón, propulsando trozos de vidrio hacia Gold que se puso delante de su novia para protegerla. Uno de sus guardias cayó al suelo, totalmente conmocionado, mientras que el segundo desenfundó su arma e intentó recobrarse de lo ocurrido.

La segunda, y después la tercera explosión, acabaron por aterrorizar a Belle que se metió debajo de la mesa sobre la que estaba leyendo, mientras que Gold gritaba órdenes a sus hombres que intentaban comprender lo que pasaba.

De repente, un ruido parecido al de un trueno se escuchó y se desencadenó el apocalipsis. Las balas de grueso calibre de la ametralladora de Marco hicieron un destrozo sin nombre, partiendo en dos a uno de los guardias, derrumbando la totalidad de la fachada de la casa, así como todo lo que se encontraba en la estancia a una altura superior a metro y medio.

Gold se tiró al suelo, imitado rápidamente por su esbirro, que tenía el rostro ensangrentado, herido por los fragmentos de madera y cristal que volaban por toda la estancia.

Belle, totalmente en estado de pánico, chillaba y se agarraba la cabeza, con las dos manos en sus oídos, llorando. Conmocionado, el hombre mayor, que se suponía que debía cuidarla, no lograba calmarla, estando él mismo aterrorizado, en estado de shock.

Después de un minuto de estrepito ensordecedor y de balas atravesando la estancia, se hizo el silencio. El tiempo que necesitó Marco para descargar una segunda tirada de munición permitió a Emma colocar en la puerta trasera los explosivos que había preparado y programar la detonación en 30 segundos. Sacando una pistola ametralladora de su mochila, retrocedió algunas decenas de metros y esperó pacientemente la cuenta atrás.

Puntual como un reloj, Marco comenzó a disparar de nuevo cuando la explosión se escuchó, impidiendo de esa manera que nadie que se encontrara en la estancia pudiera hacer el menor movimiento sin correr el riesgo de ser cortado en dos.

Con su arma en la mano, Emma entró en la estancia y echó un rápido vistazo al interior. Divisó al esbirro de Gold a su derecha, escondido tras lo que quedaba de un piano, y comprendió que el hombre de negocios se había escondido bajo la mesa cercana, en compañía de su novia. Esperando a que su padre acabase con esa tirada, Emma se adentró aún más en cuanto la última bala fue disparada, sin querer dejar ningún respiro, ningún segundo de reflexión a las tres personas que se encontraban allí.

Con gesto seguro, tranquilo, eliminó al guardaespaldas, metiéndole varios balazos en su pecho. Dándose la vuelta rápidamente, se colocó delante de Gold y su compañera, escondidos bajo un amasijo de planchas llenas de agujeros.

«¡Salid de ahí! ¡Y rápido!» gritó ella agitando su arma

El anciano salió de debajo de la mesa y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. Tendiendo la mano a Belle, la ayudó a salir a su vez, intentando tranquilizarla como podía.

«Hola Gold» exclamó Emma, con una gran sonrisa en los labios

«¿Usted?» exclamó el hombre, sorprendido al ver a la rubia de pie delante de él «¿Co…cómo es que usted…?»

«¿Cómo le he encontrado? Digamos que su amigo Robin es muy hablador»

«¿Ro…Robin? ¿Qué le ha hecho? ¿Dónde…dónde está?»

«Por la hora que es, seguramente en la morgue, o en una empresa funeraria, no lo sé muy bien. Con su mujer en la cámara de al lado, supongo»

«Pero…pero…¿ha matado a Marie Anne?» gritó el hombre, sintiendo cómo el miedo se aferraba a todo su cuerpo.

«¡Sí! Bueno, suficiente de hablar de ellos, ¿quién es ella?» preguntó señalando a Belle con un gesto de la mano, colocando en su espalda la ametralladora y sacando su pistola fetiche.

La joven intentó hablar, pero estaba totalmente aterrorizada, ningún sonido pudo salir de su boca. Gold se colocó delante de ella y posó una oscura mirada sobre Emma.

«¡Es mi prometida!» No tiene nada que ver en esta historia, déjela marchar»

Emma fingió reflexionar y movió la cabeza.

«Lo siento, no entraba en mis planes. De momento, se queda con nosotros» explicó sonriendo.

Acercando su walkie a su rostro, indicó a su padre que todo estaba bajo control y que podía empezar a recoger el material.

«¿Con…quién habla?» preguntó Gold, sorprendido de que la asesina no actuara sola.

«Al duende distribuidor de pasas que le ha redecorado su casa a la manera de un queso gruyere. ¿Le gusta? Se le da bastante bien, ¿no cree?»

Gold sintió que la cólera lo invadía, enfadado al ver que la joven le halaba de esa manera insolente.

«Está completamente loca, querida. ¡Ha firmado su sentencia de muerte, y la de su amiga!»

«Ya» respondió la rubia rascándose la nariz con actitud indolente «Vamos a dejarlo claro, mi sentencia de muerte parece que está firmada desde el día en que encontré a su policía…durante este tiempo he aniquilado a Graham, Leroy, Killian, David» Hizo una pausa e intentó acordarse de los otros nombres de los esbirros «Ah, sí…August, Robin, Marie Anne, Jefferson, Neal, Mulan» no pudo evitar sonreír «y finalmente Archibald. Ay, y este de aquí» acabó ella señalando al hombre que había abatido minutos antes «Pero no sé cómo se llama, y me da igual»

Gold dio un paso hacia delante e intentó hablar, pero Emma le colocó el cañón de la pistola en la frente.

«No sé lo que ocurre habitualmente cuando firma una sentencia de muerte, pero si le cuesta doce títeres cada vez, no debe ser muy rentable» terminó con un guiño

El hombre intentó recobrar su máscara de hombre de negocios, inquebrantable y orgulloso, pero en su interior estaba completamente aterrorizado.

«He puesto un precio a su cabeza de 10 millones de dólares. Si muero, se transformarán en 100 millones. Cuatro notarios tienen la copia de ese acuerdo, será enviado a todos los asesinos a sueldo del país. Jamás vivirá tranquila en ningún lado, estará constantemente perseguida, usted y Regina, donde quiera que os escondáis…»

Ante la evocación del nombre de Regina, Emma comenzó a enfurecerse de verdad.

«Nunca conocerá la felicidad…nunca…» continuó el hombre adelantándose paso a paso, ayudándose de su bastón «Pero déjeme marchar, y anulo todo. Le doy esos 100 millones y le prometo que nunca más deberá temer nada»

Emma retrocedió un paso y puso los ojos en blanco

«¿De verdad cree que está en disposición de negociar? Me traicionó, Gold…se ha pasado de listo…me mandó a matar a Regina…¿de qué manera era?» preguntó ella inocentemente

«Con una bala en el corazón» respondió el hombre sin inmutarse

«Ah, sí, exacto…» asintió la rubia dando la vuelta y apuntando a Belle.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la rubia disparó dos veces, dando a su objetivo dos veces en pleno corazón.

La morena cayó pesadamente en el suelo sin haber tenido tiempo a gritar.

Gold cayó de rodillas llorando, sin llegar a creerse que Emma acababa de matar a la que amaba bajo sus ojos.

«Eso, por Regina» dijo ella al oído del hombre que gritaba de dolor, aferrando a su prometida para estrecharla una última vez contra él.

Apoyando el cañón de la pistola en la rodilla derecha de Gold, Emma lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

«¿Es esta la que le molesta?» preguntó justo antes de disparar, arrancando un grito aterrador del hombre que lloraba de dolor.

«Ante la duda…» añadió ella encogiéndose de hombros antes de disparar una vez más, pero ahora en la rodilla izquierda.

Loco de dolor, Gold intentó arrastrarse por el parqué del salón, intentando alejarse de su torturadora, que disfrutaba mientras lo seguía riendo.

«¿Eres tenaz, eh?» se asombró ella metiéndole un balazo en el hombro izquierdo, haciéndolo gritar de nuevo «Pero no tanto como yo, ¿sabes? Debo decir que tengo de quien heredarlo…es de familia. Es más, papá me ha pedido que te dé una de su parte, realmente no ha apreciado que intentaras colármela» continuó ella disparando de nuevo sobre Gold, esta vez en el hombro derecho.

El hombre cayó boca abajo en el suelo, incapaz ya de hacer el menor movimiento, solo su respiración entrecortada y sus lloros mostraban que aún estaba con vida.

Emma lo hizo darse la vuelta con una patada en el vientre, colocando su pie encima.

«¡Tendrías que haberte abstenido de intentar jugar conmigo…deberías haberte abstenido de ponerle precio a mi cabeza…de venir a instalarte en mitad del bosque…deberías haberte abstenido de querer el corazón de Regina!»

Entonces Emma apoyó su arma en el pecho de Gold y vació el cargador en su corazón.


	14. Chapter 14

**En pleno corazón**

Emma, estirándose y gruñendo, mantuvo los ojos cerrados algunos minutos, después se obligó finalmente a abrirlos, sabiendo que ya era bien tarde.

Deslizó su mano en el lado izquierdo de la cama, y no se sorprendió al ver que Regina ya no estaba a su lado, las frías sábanas indicaban que ya se habría levantado hacia un buen tiempo. Sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír. Incluso en fin de semana, Regina no podía concebir levantarse tarde.

Luchando contra las fuerzas que le aconsejaban seguir en la cama, la ex asesina posó los pies en el suelo y se levantó, recogió su camiseta que reposaba a los pies de la cama, vestigio de la noche subidita de tono que había pasado con la morena.

Una sonrisa perversa ilumino su rostro cuando los recuerdos de la tórrida noche le inundaron la mente. La rubia abrió las persianas de madera y suspiró de alegría al ver las viñas que se extendían hacia el horizonte tras el pequeño muro de piedras blancas que bordeaba la propiedad.

La misma tarde en la que había matado a Gold se habían marchado de Boston, y Emma le había pedido a Regina que eligiera el sitio. Cuando le explicó que el hombre de negocios les había puesto precio a sus cabezas, le aconsejó que buscara un sitio apartado, lejos de los abogados y otros buitres pagados por el millonario, para no ser fácilmente encontradas. Sin pensarlo, Regina había elegido Francia.

«¿Francia? ¿Francia?» preguntó Emma parpadeando, totalmente asombrada «¿Quieres…quieres vivir en Francia?»

«Sí» respondió la morena sonriendo, los ojos resplandecientes de esperanza «Siempre he soñado con volver a Francia. Mi padre me llevó de vacaciones a casa de uno de sus amigos cuando yo era pequeña y me enamoré de ese país…»

Emma se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros «Vaya…puedes elegir las Bahamas, las Islas Caimán, Tahití u otro paraíso en la tierra, y tú quieres ir a Francia…»

Inquieta de que la rubia no quisiera acompañarla, Regina tomó su mano temblando

«Pero…si tú quieres, podemos ir a otro sitio, no me molesta. ¡Mientras estés conmigo!»

Conmovida por esa confesión, la rubia acarició amorosamente la mejilla de su compañera.

«¡Nos vamos a Francia! Llama a Aurora, dile que pasamos a recoger a Henry, despegamos esta noche»

Regina le había saltado al cuello, besándola apasionadamente antes de coger, animada, el móvil que le tendía la rubia.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, llegaron a París, como único equipaje una mochila cada una. La de Regina contenía algunas de sus cosas y de su hijo, la de Emma estaba casi vacía, solo su álbum de fotos y la videoconsola de Henry la acompañaba en su nueva vida.

Al salir del aeropuerto, cogieron un taxi que las dejó a las puertas de un hotel de lujo en el que Emma había hecho la reserva desde Estados Unidos. El botones les subió el equipaje, mientras Regina cargaba a su hijo, que se había dormido en sus brazos desde hacía una hora. Todavía era relativamente temprano, así que el niño podía dormir un poco más.

Después de haberlo dejado en la cama, Regina miró extraña un gran bolso negro en mitad del salón.

«¿Qué es eso?»

«Algo con lo que defendernos si fuera necesario» respondió la rubia abriendo el bolso y sacando su pistola fetiche de un bolsillo interior. Después tecleó un "ok" en uno de los numerosos móviles que estaban metidos en una bolsa. Miró a Regina que la miraba con expresión de asombro.

«¿Qué? ¿No te creerías que vendría sin nada para defenderme, no? Mi padre tiene amigos, muchos amigos, incluso en Francia» añadió ella con una gran sonrisa.

La morena se echó a reír poniendo los ojos en blanco. Con paso rápido, se dirigió al cuarto de baño aún riendo.

«¡No sé por qué me asombro!»

* * *

Emma bajó la escalera de cuatro en cuatro, y sonrió al ver a su compañera desayunar junto con Henry que le contaba con entusiasmo lo que había hecho el día anterior en compañía de su mejor amiga, Alice.

Tras besar tiernamente a Regina, la rubia le cogió un trozo de su tarta y le despeinó el pelo al chico.

«Entonces, chico, ¿dónde estás en esa historia con tu bonita rubia? ¿Todavía en el estadio del coqueteo? ¿Cuándo te vas a decidir a besarla?» preguntó echándose a reír ante el tono escarlata que adquirió el rostro de Henry.

«¡Emma, por Dios!» respondió Regina, falsamente indignada «Solo tiene doce años, ya tendrá tiempo suficiente para descubrir todo eso»

La rubia sonrió a su compañera mientras se sentaba en sus rodillas.

«Sí, tienes razón…aprovecha, chico, en algunos años, lamentaras el momento en que podías coquetear con una bonita chica sin que eso provocara consecuencias terribles…como un matrimonio»

Regina no puedo evitar sonrojarse a su vez e hizo amago de pegar a la rubia.

«Ríete…pero acabaré por hacerte ceder un día u otro»

Emma se levantó y acarició amorosamente la mejilla de la morena.

«Te amo…pero voy a dejarte esperando algún tiempo…y además no soy una mujer fácil, ¡tendrás que hacer tu pedido como Dios manda!» dijo ella con una sonrisa, haciendo suspirar a Regina que puso los ojos en blanco, arrancando un risa loca a Henry.

El jovencito estaba tan feliz de ver a su madre tan relajada y contenta al lado de la rubia que había aceptado sin dudar empezar de cero, comenzando una nueva vida en un país que él no conocía. Las primeras semanas habían sido difíciles, pero ya hacía dos años que vivían ahí los tres, colmados de felicidad. Su madre no le había dicho la verdad sobre la razón de la partida, penando que aún era muy pequeño, pero Regina había previsto explicárselo en cuanto el joven tuviera edad para comprender.

Desde ese momento, el trio vivía en paz, aprendiendo juntos las costumbres y la lengua francesas. Henry demostraba que tenía más capacidad de aprendizaje que su madre, y mucho más que la rubia que intenta más mal que bien conseguir hacer una frase correcta.

«Bien…me voy a dar una vuelta» exclamó Emma besando a su amada mientras cogía una manzana de la mesa «¡Hasta luego a los dos!»

Sin darse la vuelta, la rubia salió de la casa canturreando. Paso por delante de la berlina negra que estaba estacionada en medio del sendero, al lado de un pequeño escarabajo amarillo que Regina había querido comprar cuando llegaron a Bourgogne. No lo usaban nunca, pero el simple hecho de verlo estacionado en la entrada bastaba para hacerlas sonreír a las dos. Era un recuerdo de otra vida, a la vez muy reciente, solo hacía dos años que se habían instalado en esa casa, pero a la vez tan lejano de sus vidas actuales, sencilla, reposada, idílica…

Emma estaba locamente enamorada de Regina y amaba a Henry como si fuera su propio hijo, y él le correspondía. La vida en conjunto era para ella un verdadero cuento de hadas, lejos de la miseria que había conocido de joven, sin violencia y encargos de muerte.

Algunos meses después de su llegada, Emma había decidido quemar su álbum de fotos, pasando, de esta manera, página a su vida de asesina a sueldo, y comprometiéndose en su relación con Regina.

De su pasado solo había conservado su arma fetiche, guardada en una caja fuerte en su dormitorio, y su costumbre de cambiar de teléfono después de cada llamada a su padre, hecho que hacía reír a su novia cada vez que la veía tirar un móvil a la papelera.

Regina era consciente de que sus vidas estaban en peligro, los 100 millones de dólares por sus cabezas todavía estaban en vigor, pero ella se sentía segura al lado de la rubia, y sabía que Marco las cuidaba.

Es más, era hora de que Emma lo llamara, como todos los domingos por la mañana. Caminando tranquilamente por medio de las viñas, la rubia sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su padre adoptivo.

La conversación siempre se eternizaba. Emma le contaba a su padre con alegría las nuevas historias de Henry, su estupenda vida en medio del campo, o los triunfos de Regina como contable para el alcalde del pueblo que había acogido a esos americanos con los brazos abiertos.

Emma deseaba que su padre pudiera conocer a su futura esposa y al chico que consideraba como su hijo, pero el anciano no deseaba correr riesgos, la situación era aún demasiado peligrosa.

La rubia lo comprendía perfectamente y se lo explicaba con tacto siempre que Henry pedía noticias de su abuelo. Como siempre, Marco le contó algunos de sus encargos, aparentemente estaba poco decidido a jubilarse, después la conversación derivaba hacia temas diversos y variados. Los dos heridos por la vida recuperaban así, poco a poco, todo el tiempo perdido durante esos últimos años.

Después de más de cuarenta minutos de caminata, Emma le mandó un beso a su padre y colgó, pues había llegado a la entrada del pueblo cercano, donde ella había empezado a desarrollar una rutina, compraba el periódico cada mañana, charlaba con los comerciantes, y después volvía con el comida del mediodía comprada en el mercado.

Esa manía de salir a pasear, en un principio, había sorprendido a Regina, pero comprendió rápidamente que la rubia necesitaba estar sola en ciertos momentos para dejar la mente en blanco y adaptarse a una vida normal, lejos de la violencia, de los gritos y lágrimas.

Mientras se alejaba del centro del pueblo, con su bolsa de vituallas en la mano, Emma envió un SMS a Regina indicándole que estaba de camino, un ritual que, sin pensarlo, se había establecido, porque las dos mujeres sentían una necesidad continua de tranquilizar a la otra cuando estaban separadas. Se puso el teléfono en el bolsillo después de buscar su lista de canciones, se colocó los auriculares, y emprendió el camino de regreso por otro sitio diferente para romper la monotonía del trayecto. La ruta bordeaba un lago de aguas cristalinas al que Regina y Emma amaban venir a pasear dadas de la mano. Sonriendo bobaliconamente desde hacía unos diez minutos, y agitando la cabeza al ritmo de la música que desfilaba por su MP3, Emma no comprendió inmediatamente por qué de repente le costaba respirar. Sintió cómo el brazo izquierdo se le dormía, y no pudo sostener la bolsa que llevaba, el asa de plástico se deslizó por sus dedos hasta caer y tirar todo el contenido en el suelo. Con la mano derecha sobre el pecho, Emma intentó recuperar la respiración, pero el dolor se hizo más vivo con cada expiración. Al borde de sus fuerzas, la rubia cayó de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Entonces, comprendió lo que acababa de pasar al ver su mano derecha cubierta de sangre.

Al bajar la cabeza para intentar mirar su torso, la rubia hizo una mueca al ver cómo su camiseta se cubría de un rojo escarlata. Con la respiración sibilante, intentó mantenerse de rodillas, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco, a medida que el oxígeno que le costaba hacer que entrara en su cuerpo le iba faltando.

Cayendo de espalda contra el suelo, Emma intentó con mucha dificultad darse la vuelta, el dolor la hacía gritar en cada movimiento. El sol ya alto en el cielo la cegó, transformando su campo de visión en una gran corona blanca, impidiéndole ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La falta de oxígeno y la luz del sol la obligaron a cerrar los ojos, centrando su concentración en su entrecortada respiración, dándose órdenes mentalmente para continuar respirando.

«Mantente, Emma…lucha…» pensó obligándose a inspirar a pesar del dolor que la hacía toser, arrancándole un grito mudo.

Sintiendo su espalda mojarse, la antigua asesina comprendió que un charco de sangre se estaba formando en el suelo. El dolor de su cuerpo estaba dejando paso, segundo a segundo, a un calor reconfortante, y Emma tomó conciencia de que estaba muriendo.

Preparada para eso desde hacía muchos años, cerró dulcemente su puño e intentó calmarse para que su partida fuera de la manera más dulce posible. La falta de oxígeno comenzaba a sentirse cruelmente, su mente divagaba y vagas imágenes le vinieron a la mente. Su mente pasó del asesinato de su padre adoptivo al de un gran tipo de la industria automovilística que había asesinado años antes. Cada vez más vagas, las imágenes desfilaron a una velocidad endiablada, dejando a Emma apenas tiempo para comprender lo que ellas representaban.

De repente el rostro de su padre se le apareció, esa imagen le encogió el corazón al comprender que no lo vería más.

«Papá…» murmuró moviendo las manos para acariciar la imagen fantasma. Después el rostro de su padre adoptivo se transformó y dio paso al de Regina.

Entonces, Emma estalló en llanto, su paz interior la abandonó rápidamente cuando la imagen de la mujer que compartía su vida se le apareció. A pesar de todos esos años durante los que se había preparado para lo peor, no quería morir. ¡No hoy, no ahora que finalmente tenía una vida feliz con la mujer que amaba, con su hijo!

Luchando por abrir los ojos, Emma no conseguía discernir las sombras que flotaban ante ella. Solo el sonido de una voz le hizo comprender que había alguien a su lado. Gimiendo, giró ligeramente la cabeza para intentar distinguir un rostro entre las vagas formas que su mente moribunda quería dejarle ver.

«Eres resistente, eh» murmuró la voz masculina «Lo siento, sinceramente, quería matarte rápidamente, pero fallé el tiro»

El hombre se arrodilló a su lado y apartó con gesto delicado un mechón rubio que tapaba sus ojos esmeraldas.

«Me habían dicho que eras hermosa…la gente no mentía. Eres una legenda, ¿sabes? Añadirte a mi palmarés hará de mí uno de los asesinos a sueldo más demandados. Sidney Glass, el hombre que mató a la célebre Emma, la mujer más buscada en la profesión. Te lo agradezco, además de hacerme rico, me vas a hacer una buena publicidad…»

Suspirando, el hombre miró durante un minuto cómo Emma moría. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más ronca e irregular, su mano intentaba moverse, pero todas sus fuerzas la habían abandonado.

Emma lloraba lágrimas de impotencia, iba a morir como había vivido, de manera anónima, sin nadie que la acompañara, lejos de la mujer que amaba con toda su alma. Su único consuelo era saber que había tenido dos años de vida, dos años de felicidad con Regina.

Iba a morir ese día, violentamente, entre sangre y lágrimas, como todas sus víctimas anteriormente, como la asesina que era.

«Re…Re…gi…»

El hombre puso su mano sobre su boca en un gesto casi tierno.

«Chuttt…déjate ir. No luches»

Dando un paso hacia atrás, el hombre dejó su fusil de precisión en el suelo y desenfundó su pistola mientras suspiraba.

«Pero lo siento, los términos del encargo de Gold son claros. Si quiero el dinero, debes morir de una bala en el corazón»

Apoyando el cañón de su arma en el pecho de la joven, le cerró los ojos con la yema de los dedos. Emma se dejó ir llorando, esperando que su alma encontrase la de Regina en un mundo que esperaba mejor que este.

La detonación resonó a lo largo de los viñedos, haciendo que un cisne que había sobre el lago a unos metros más allá alzara el vuelo.

* * *

 **Sé que estaréis con los ojos como platos. Yo también, no me acordaba de este final, pero queda el epílogo. Descubriremos qué ha pasado.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Epílogo**

Henry descendió las escaleras lentamente para no tropezarse con un escalón, ya que con sus manos intentaba más mal que bien anudarse el nudo de su corbata. A pesar de los años, siempre que tenía que ponerse una, era su madre la que acababa por terminar de anudársela porque su nudo no quedaba muy bien.

Al llegar al salón, se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

«¡Qué guapo estás, cariño!» murmuró ella acariciándole el rostro «Pero veo que aún se te da mal esto» añadió señalando la corbata con el dedo.

Henry soltó el nudo sonriendo y alzó la cabeza, esperando que su madre terminara limpiamente el trabajo.

«16 años e incapaz de hacerte un nudo decente…estoy casi seguro que será Alice quien te lo haga el día de tu boda»

«Hey, aún no estamos ahí» exclamó él arqueando las cejas, provocando una carcajada en su madre.

«Lo sé…pero os deseo que lleguéis…Es más, ¿por qué no le permites venir con nosotros?» preguntó ella con expresión triste

«Es…es…algo entre nosotros, mamá. Tú, yo, Emma…no quiero que nadie más esté presente»

Su madre asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y suspiró. Conteniendo las lágrimas, se levantó y alisó su vestido negro con la palma de la mano. Cogió el ramo de flores que estaba en la mesa, las llaves del coche e hizo un gesto a su hijo.

«¿Listo? Entonces, ¡vámonos!»

La berlina negra anduvo durante quince minutos, recorriendo pequeños caminos entre los viñedos, atravesando magníficas aldeas, hasta llegar al cementerio donde reposaba Emma.

Una vez aparcaron al borde del camino, Regina y Henry caminaron lentamente, dados de la mano, hasta alcanzar la tumba de la rubia.

Como cada año, en la fecha de su muerte, Henry se tomaba su tiempo de vestirse elegantemente y acompañaba a su madre a saludar a Emma. Regina iba cada semana a ponerle flores a la tumba de su compañera, pero el joven no quería ir más de un vez al año, el dolor era bastante pesado para él.

Algunos meses después de la muerte de Emma, Regina le había explicado todo lo que había pasado desde el día en que ellas lo habían ido a buscar al colegio para marcharse a unas pseudo vacaciones. Regina no había omitido ningún detalle, explicándole concienzudamente todo, desde el principio hasta el fin de esa historia, del encargo que tenía Emma de matarla hasta su huida a Francia. El joven, al principio, se había quedado estupefacto, pensando que era una broma, pero rápidamente la cólera tomó el relevo a la incomprensión. En un primer momento había maldecido a su madre, insultado a Emma, roto todo lo que se encontraba en su camino durante más de una hora. La revelación había sido dura, y Regina había invertido mucho tiempo para hacerle comprender que a pesar de su intención del principio, Emma les había salvado la vida. Ante esas palabras que habían tenido un efecto de electroshock, el muchacho había detenido su crisis de nervios y se había sentado, mirando a su madre con expresión perdida y esperó pacientemente a que ella le contara toda la verdad.

Tomando conciencia de todo lo que había pasado, el muchacho había madurado de golpe, su adolescencia acabó el día en que la que debía convertirse en su segunda madre entregó la vida, por él, por su madre…

Arrodillado ante la lápida, el joven acarició tiernamente la inscripción "Aquí reposa Emma Swan" como siempre que venía a verla. Con los ojos cerrados, se quedó así algunos minutos en esa posición, hablando con la difunta en su cabeza, sin conseguir nunca dirigirle la palabra en voz alta como lo hacía su madre.

Tras él, Regina sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, como siempre que venía a rendir un homenaje a la que había compartido su vida de manera tan rápida.

Después de mandarle un beso a la lápida con sus dedos, Henry se enderezó y estrechó a su madre contra él, con los ojos rojos de la tristeza.

«Te espero en el coche…tómate tu tiempo»

Regina se arrodilló entonces a su vez ante la lápida negra e inspiró fuertemente. Hizo algo de espacio entre las numerosas flores que decoraban la tumba y depositó el ramo que llevaba. Flores que ella dejaba en cada visita dominical.

«Buenos días, cariño…» murmuró ella sonriendo, acariciando la fría piedra con la yema de los dedos «Como puedes ver, Henry aún sigue tan hablador…no sé lo que te dice, pero te ama, a menudo me habla de ti, de la vida que habríamos podido tener los tres…Al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, nunca me ha preguntado por qué no he querido rehacer mi vida con otra persona. Él sabe que todavía no hecho borrón y cuenta nueva con lo que respecta a ti, a nosotras…que todo está aún demasiado presente para mí…que a pesar de todos estos años sin ti, aún pienso en tu sonrisa desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto. Sé que allí donde estés, nos proteges, día y noche, y sé también que nos esperas…Te amo Emma, te amo hasta un punto que jamás hubiera creído posible…»

Echando un ojo a su madre para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, Henry regreso al coche, sonriendo educadamente al anciano que le miró cuando pasó por su lado.

Una vez que el muchacho se hubo alejado, el hombre de arrugado rostro se arrodilló ante una tumba y deslizó en su oído un auricular bluetooth.

«Henry se dirige a la entrada del cementerio, ten cuidado»

«Lo veo…parece tan triste…» murmuró la joven conteniendo sus lágrimas.

«Lo está. Como siempre, te ha hablado durante largos minutos. Pero solo él sabe lo que te dice»

«Espero que ya no me culpe»

«Te ama enormemente, es todo lo que sé. Se lo ha dicho una vez más a su madre antes de marcharse»

«¿Cómo está ella?»

«Está bien. La vigilo noche y día, no te preocupes por eso» respondió el hombre mirando a Regina algunas tumbas más alejada «Está diciéndote que Henry ha aprobado sus exámenes…y que está muy enamorado de la pequeña Alice»

La joven no puedo evitar sollozar pensando en todo lo que se estaba perdiendo manteniéndose lejos de los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo.

«Emma…¿por qué no les dices la verdad? Te hacen falta, tú les haces falta…merecéis vivir felices juntos»

«No puedo papá…es imposible. Es demasiado peligroso, es necesario que todos me crean muerta, incluidos Regina y Henry. Volver a sus vidas los pondría en un peligro permanente. Corrí el riesgo una vez, creyéndome bastante fuerte para protegerlos…Y ya viste el resultado»

«Cariño, no podías saber que habían encontrado la pista, hiciste lo necesario para despistarlos…¡no tienes culpa!»

«Sí, papá, todo es mi culpa. Tendría que haberme alejado de los dos desde el principio en lugar de querer hacer mi vida con Regina. Solo le he traído sufrimiento, y lo sabes»

«El único sufrimiento que le traes es el de creerte muerta y enterrada bajo esa lápida» exclamó el hombre levantando la voz más alto de lo que hubiera querido.

Regina giró la cabeza hacia él y se le quedó mirando unos segundos. A veces ella también sentía cólera cuando se confiaba a Emma, y alzaba la voz sin querer. Con una sonrisa compasiva, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió a su conversación con su novia.

Marco bajó la cabeza y recobró un tono más bajo.

«Emma, debes decirle que estás viva. Deben dejar de ponerle flores a una tumba vacía»

«Sabes tan bien como yo que no está vacía» respondió la joven frunciendo el ceño «El tarado que intentó quitarme de en medio está ahí metido»

«Lo sé perfectamente…soy yo quien lo ayudo a instalarse, te recuerdo» gruñó el hombre recolocándose su gorra.

«Lo sé, papá, lo sé…si no hubieras estado ahí ese día…me habría tirado al borde de la carretera, como se tira a un perro aplastado»

«Sí, pero no tuvo tiempo» respondió el hombre pensando en esa mañana que lo había cambiado todo.

* * *

Desde hacía semanas, se había acercado a su hija cuidadosamente para tenerla vigilada noche y día. Ella no lo sabía, pero su padre se había instalado en el pueblo y siempre la seguía de lejos cuando ella daba su paseo los domingos por la mañana.

Aquel día había visto a Emma caer de rodillas y había corrido a su encuentro, antes de esconderse detrás de unas viñas esperando que el tirador se mostrase. Sin dejar adivinar la menor huella de su presencia, había metido una bala en la frente del asesino cuando estaba a punto de acabar con su pequeña.

Se la llevó para que un amigo la curara, y decidió llevarse el cuerpo del asesino. A petición de Emma, contactó con Regina para comunicarle que la rubia había sido asesinada. Totalmente destrozado por el dolor de la morena al teléfono, el hombre se había sentido tentado en decirle la verdad varias veces, pero se había contenido, deseando respetar la voluntad de su hija.

Emma se había recuperado poco a poco, al resguardo en la casa de su padre. Su pulmón había sido perforado y la obligó a permanecer acostada varias semanas. Una vez en pie, había decidido marcharse lejos de la morena para que el dolor de la separación fuera menos difícil de vivir. Pero después de haber sopesado los pros y los contras, no pudo resignarse a dejar a la mujer que amaba sin vigilancia.

Marco había intentado decirle que se marchara, que él se quedaría y haría lo necesario para que la joven y su hijo estuvieran a salvo, pero Emma se negó.

Conociendo la testarudez de su hija, el hombre no había insistido más y la había ayudado a instalarse en un pueblo cercano al de Regina.

Mientras Emma se quedaba cerca de su compañera, Marco recorría el mundo buscando a las personas que podían perjudicar a su hija y a Regina. Había matado a los cuatro notarios que podían hacer respetar la última voluntad de Gold, y había comenzado a hacer desaparecer, uno a uno, a todos los hombres que le seguían siendo fieles. Poco a poco, la historia de la suma astronómica ofrecida a quien matara a Emma dejaría de escucharse, y quizás un día, la ex asesina podría vivir feliz con la mujer que amaba y el muchacho al que consideraba como a su propio hijo…un día…quizás…

Mientras tanto, cada domingo, Emma venía a ponerle flores a una tumba elegida al azar para poder observar de lejos a Regina, escuchando cada palabra de amor que la morena le murmuraba gracias a los micrófonos que había colocado en su propia tumba. Siempre la rubia estallaba en llanto, conteniéndose para no correr hacia su compañera y tomarla en sus brazos, besarla y estrecharla contra ella. Su corazón se ahogaba, solo pedía un sencillo contacto con la morena, pero Emma se mantenía firme, la seguridad, la vida de Regina valía mucho más que la pena que ella sentía.

* * *

Sentada en un banco a la entrada del cementerio, la rubia, que ahora era morena de cabellos oscuros gracias a una peluca, observaba a Henry que esperaba pacientemente el regreso de su madre, con su teléfono en las manos, seguramente intercambiando mensajes con su novia.

Con el corazón en un puño, Emma volvió a ponerse el teléfono en la oreja

«¿Aún está ella ahí, papá?»

«Sí» murmuró el anciano «Acaba de besar tu foto…ya se marcha, ten cuidado»

Emma suspiro y secó las lágrimas con el reverso de la manga.

«Hasta esta tarde, papá. Te quiero»

Colgó, pero lo mantuvo en su oreja para despistar por si Regina o Henry la miraban.

Algunos minutos después, la magnífica morena pasó a unos diez metros del banco sin darle un vistazo, con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

Emma la vio subir al coche donde Henry ya estaba sentado y suspiró pensando que quizás un día podría confesarle la verdad.

El muchacho guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y abrazó a su madre, estrechándola fuertemente contra él. Devolviéndole el abrazo, Regina le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó para meter las llaves en el contacto.

«He visto a Marco» murmuró el joven sonriendo «Finge muy mal que está poniendo flores a la tumba, parece que no sabe qué hacer con su ramo»

Regina, a pesar de su tristeza, no pudo evitar sonreír.

«Sí…un día tendré que darle las gracias» dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia la joven morena que colgaba su teléfono y se levantaba del banco.

Cuando ella les dio la espalda, caminando lentamente hacia su coche, Regina sonrió y tomó la mano de su hijo.

«Sigue igual de bella» murmuró acariciando la palma de Henry con su pulgar.

El muchacho asintió y dio gracias en silencio a Emma por el sacrificio que estaba haciendo por los dos, sabiendo que el dolor que él podía sentir no era nada con respecto al que debía estar royéndole el corazón a ella.

Viéndola caminar hasta desparecer a lo lejos, Regina le envió un beso volado.

«Te amo Emma»

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno. Sé que es un final agridulce, pero por lo menos no está muerta. Pensemos que al final se volverán a encontrar. Gracias por seguir esta historia.**


End file.
